Das dritte Gebot
by Mel-one
Summary: Draco und Hermione öffnen eine geheimnisvolle Truhe, deren Inhalt auf den ersten Blick gar nicht so brisant erscheint, wie er eigentlich ist. Nur Draco hat eine Ahnung, um was es sich tatsächlich handeln könnte und stellt Hermione vor die Wahl: Will sie wirklich die Wahrheit herausfinden, was das alles zu bedeuten hat und somit ihre Liebe zu ihm aufs Spiel setzen?
1. Prolog

Liebe Leser,

ich freue mich sehr, dass ihr den Weg hierher gefunden habt.

Nach nun mehr drei Jahren Arbeit und zwei kleinen Kindern später (die mir auch nicht immer Zeit zum Schreiben lassen), kommt heute endlich endlich endlich mit viiiiiel Zeitverzug, meine neue große Geschichte um Draco und Hermione.

Ich hoffe, sie bereitet euch genau so viel Freude beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben hatte. Im Laufe der Zeit ist sie ihren eigenen Weg gegangen und teilweise vom ursprünglichen Plan abgewichen. Es sind acht Kapitel mehr geworden, als eigentlich geplant war. Sei's drum!

BITTE BEACHTET FOLGENDES:

1. Die Geschichte ist ab 18 und selbst dann an einigen Stellen nichts für zarte Gemüter. Ich werde vor jedem Kapitel eine Warnung hinterlassen, falls jemand so etwas wie Tod, Folter o.ä. nicht lesen mag. Sagt bitte nicht, dass ich euch nicht vorher gewarnt habe!  
>2. Lest den Namen Hermione wie im englischen Original: "Hör-mai-onni" Das hat schlicht und ergreifend seinen Sinn. Keine Diskussion.<br>3. Update erfolgt wöchentlich, immer Donnerstag Abend, wenn meine Kinder im Bett sind.

WIDMUNG:

Gewidmet ist diese Geschichte meiner lieben Jean nin asar ahi smabell. Sie begleitet mich seit nun mehr zehn Jahren im HP-Fandom, unterstützt mich wo sie kann (seelisch und moralisch und generell), lässt mich immer an die Hoffnung glauben und ist immer für mich da, wenn ich sie brauche. Ich habe ihr alles zu verdanken, dank ihr habe ich meinen Ehemann kennen lernen dürfen, sie als Trauzeugin verhaften dürfen, meine Kinder kriegen, Haus kaufen…. und auch meine Geschichten schreiben dürfen, denn sie glaubt immer an meine Ideen. Danke, meine Liebe, dass es dich gibt und du mein Leben bereicherst. Ich hab dich unbeschreiblich lieb.

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Prolog (zur Untermalung empfehle ich: Lana del Rey - Dark Paradise).

Eure Mel

* * *

><p>„Du hast es mir versprochen!"<p>

Erwartungsvoll stand sie vor ihm und durchbohrte ihn mit einem penetranten Blick aus ihren großen haselnussbraunen Augen. Mürrisch presste sie die Lippen fest aufeinander.

Draco lehnte sich entnervt in seinem Sessel zurück und massierte sich die Schläfen.

„Es ist spät...", murmelte er, doch sie machte keinerlei Anstalten zu verschwinden. Ungeduldig tappte sie mit dem linken Fuß einen fordernden Rhythmus auf das Parkett.

„Hermione - ", begann er, doch sie fuhr auf: „Nein, nein, nein! Du musst deine Versprechen halten!"

Dracos Blick wanderte zu der Truhe, die unheilvoll auf dem Kaminsims ruhte.

_Die Büchse der Pandora_.

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Hermione ihn vor ein paar Jahren darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, hatte Draco diese Truhe noch nie zuvor gesehen. Ihm war sofort klar gewesen, dass er einem Verschleierungszauber zum Opfer gefallen war.

_Ihr_ Opfer war.

Ein eiskalter Schauder rieselte seinen Rücken herunter und er fragte sich zum wohl tausendsten Mal, warum er diese Truhe eigentlich dort stehen gelassen hatte.

_Ihre_ Truhe.

Er wusste nicht, was sie beinhaltete und das bereitete ihm Magenschmerzen. Damals hatte er nur mit den Schultern zucken können und Hermione sagen, dass die Truhe offensichtlich magisch versiegelt sei und sich erst an einem bestimmten Tag öffnen lassen würde.

Leider heute.

Warum das so war?

Er hatte eine Ahnung, verdrängte sie jedoch gekonnt.

Hermione hatte es sich jedenfalls nicht nehmen lassen, von da an jeden Tag vor der geheimnisvollen Truhe auf und ab zu marschieren. Auf das verzauberte Emblem zu starren, welches den nervigen Countdown anzeigte.

Im Anschluss hatte sie Draco mit Überlegungen und abenteuerlichen Hypothesen über die Herkunft dieser Kiste gelöchert, die er ihr eisern verschwieg. Sie hatte Monologe und Vorträge über ihren mutmaßlichen Inhalt rauf und runter gebetet, bis seine Ohren bluteten und hatte ihm schließlich das Versprechen abgerungen, mit ihr zusammen das dämliche Ding zu öffnen.

Leider heute.

„Du willst auch wissen, was drin ist!", grinste Hermione und Draco konnte ihre Aufregung spüren. Sie knisterte geradezu, wie die Glut im Kamin.

„Nein, das will ich nicht", meinte er ernst.

„Du hast es versprochen!", wiederholte sie sich sogleich und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Sessellehne. Verschwörerisch nahm sie seine Hand und hielt sie fest.

Draco seufzte.

„Die Truhe war bestimmt nicht ohne Grund so lange Zeit verschlossen!", versuchte er zu erklären.

„Aber heute lässt sie sich öffnen!", eiferte Hermione. „Und das bestimmt auch nicht ohne Grund!"

Draco schnaubte abfällig und fixierte den Kasten aus Weinstockholz. Ihm war unbehaglich zumute. Es konnte sich definitiv nichts Schönes in dieser Truhe verbergen. Dessen war er sich sicher.

„Ausgerechnet heute, an meinem Geburtstag!"

Eine Tatsache, die Dracos Magen umso mehr drehen ließ.

_Perfide!_

„Und schließlich steht _mein_ Name auf der Truhe!"

„JA, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!", brüllte Draco kopflos und Hermione zuckte zusammen. Sie ließ seine Hand fallen und glitt von der Lehne.

Dracos Kopf glühte mit einem Mal und sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an. Er musste sich wohl der Truhe und ihrem geheimen Inhalt stellen.

Er hatte es Hermione schließlich versprochen.

Mist, verdammter.

Schnellen Schrittes war er am Kaminsims und riss das verflucht schwere Teil von seinem Platz. Hievte es in die Mitte des Zimmers und betrachtete das Emblem am Verschluss. Der Countdown war bereits seit etwa einer Stunde komplett abgelaufen.

Draco atmete schwer, als er nach seinem Zauberstab langte und ihn sich griffbereit hinters Ohr klemmte. Schwindelig war ihm, mulmig und flau. Seine Hände waren plötzlich extrem schwitzig und er umkreiste langsam die Truhe wie eine Chimära ihr erlegtes Beutetier. Er kniete sich schließlich vor der Lade nieder und legte die Hände auf das glatte Holz.

Hermione rutschte schweigend neben ihn und blickte ihn verschwörerisch von der Seite her an. Draco reagierte nicht weiter und so legte sie ebenfalls ihre Hände auf die Oberfläche der Truhe. Sie berührte zögerlich seine langen Finger und strich mit dem Daumen über das Emblem und ihren in das Holz eingravierten Namen.

Dracos Herz klopfte bis zum Hals und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Einen Moment lang überlegte er noch, ob ein Zauberspruch nötig wäre um die Truhe zu öffnen. Doch die Gravur leuchtete golden auf und erlosch mit einem dumpfen Ploppen. Das Schloss gab ein erbarmungswürdiges Knarzen von sich und Draco vermutete, dass nun ein Öffnungsmechanismus in Gang gesetzt wurde.

Als das Schloss gefährlich klickte und die Truhe nun zum Öffnen bereit vor ihnen stand, wagte Draco es nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, seine Lungen mit Sauerstoff zu füllen.

„Sie ist auf", flüsterte Hermione erfürchtig.

Draco schwieg. Er merkte, wie seine Hände anfingen zu zittern, und bevor Hermione dies wahrnehmen konnte, entzog er sie ihrer Berührung.

Da saß sie nun vor ihm, die Hände auf _ihrer_ Truhe.

„Soll ich sie aufmachen?", krächzte Hermione nun auch leicht verunsichert, doch Draco konnte den Glanz der Abenteuerlust in ihren Augen sehen. Zärtlich strich er ihr über den Kopf und schob die unbändigen Haare beiseite, die seinen Blick auf ihr Gesicht verwehrten.

„Pass auf, Hermione", schluckte Draco. „Es kann passieren, dass der Inhalt dieser Truhe eine ganze Menge verändern könnte. Die Welt, wie du sie kennst, könnte ins Wanken geraten. Und dein Vertrauen und deine Liebe zu mir könnten darunter leiden. Willst du das riskieren und die Truhe öffnen?"

Hermione starrte ihn zunächst verwundert an und lächelte dann aber: „Meine Liebe zu dir kann durch nichts auf dieser Welt erlöschen!"

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte ihn fest an sich. Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und schüttelte den Kopf an ihrer Schulter. Er schob sie von sich und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Hermione, dass der Inhalt dieser Truhe viele Fragen aufwerfen wird. Und ich muss gestehen, dass ich Angst vor deinen Fragen habe. Ich werde mir Mühe geben, alles zu beantworten, und möchte dich bitten, mich nicht vorschnell zu verurteilen."

Draco wusste, dass dieses Geständnis Hermione nur noch neugieriger werden ließ. Aufzuhalten war sie nun eh nicht mehr.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", lächelte sie wieder. „Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind!"

„Natürlich nicht", ergab sich Draco und beobachtete schweigend, wie es sich Hermione vor der Truhe gemütlich machte.

Wenigstens öffneten sie die Truhe gemeinsam und er konnte, falls es gefährlich werden würde, noch einen Schutzzauber sprechen. Doch inwiefern würde es gefährlich werden?

Für seine Gefühle. Das war sicher.

Hermione atmete hörbar tief ein und warf ihm wieder ihren verschwörerischen Blick zu.

„Das lange Warten hat nun ein Ende!"

Vorsichtig und bedächtig öffnete sie die Truhe einen Spalt und verharrte in der Bewegung. Dracos Hand schloss sich fest um den nun gezückten Zauberstab, bereit in Sekundenschnelle zu reagieren.

Doch nichts geschah.

Keine bösen Geister, Flüche oder Zaubergase entwichen aus dem Interieur.

Entschlossen kippte Hermione den Deckel zurück, der krachend nach hinten auf den Boden knallte. Stirnrunzelnd blickte sie in die Truhe und Draco schob sich ebenfalls näher heran, um endlich einen Blick hinein werfen zu können.

Im ersten Moment schien der Inhalt der Truhe keineswegs so brisant, wie er es sich in den letzten Minuten ausgemalt hatte. Er machte drei Bücher aus, eine Schreibfeder, ein Paar Phiolen und einen lilagrauen, mit Perlen übersäten, Beutel.

Hermione stand die Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er wusste, dass sie etwas äußerst Spektakuläres erwartet hatte, nachdem sie mehrere Jahre auf den heutigen Tag hin gefiebert hatte.

Für ihn allerdings ...

„Ich verstehe gar nicht, wieso du so eine Angst vor diesem lächerlichen Inhalt haben konntest", murmelte sie unzufrieden und griff nach einem der Bücher.

„_Hogwarts, a History_", las Hermione, beäugte den Schmöker von allen Seiten und griff sich das nächste Buch. „_Most Potent Potions_."

Ein Blick auf die Phiolen schnürte ihm jedoch komplett die Sauerstoffzufuhr ab.

Hermione drehte sie skeptisch in ihrer Hand hin und her und Draco stellte mit stummen Schrecken fest, dass im Inneren einige silbrige Erinnerungen herum wirbelten.

_Ihre_ Erinnerungen.

Draco schossen unaufhaltsam Tränen in die Augen. Er wandte sich schnell ab, um sie sich wegzuwischen. Hermione durfte ihn nicht so erleben!

„Das Perlenhandtäschchen ist ganz nett."

Hermione fischte es aus der Truhe und hing es sich über die Schulter. Draco zwang sich zu einem Lächeln: „Schick!"

Er musste zusehen, dass er bei nächster Gelegenheit die Truhe mitsamt ihrem Inhalt verschwinden lassen würde. Diese belanglos scheinenden Dinge trugen höchst explosiven, emotionalen Zündstoff in sich. Und es galt, Hermione vor einer gewaltigen Explosion zu bewahren. Und sich selbst.

„Was ist das überhaupt?", riss ihre Frage ihn aus den apokalyptischen Gedanken. „Hogwarts?"

„Hogwarts existiert schon lange nicht mehr", presste Draco heraus und nahm ihr die Bücher aus der Hand. Jetzt ging die Fragerei also los. Verdammt!

Ein Blick auf seine große Planetenuhr, die er letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, bestätigte ihm seine gegenwärtige ausweglose Situation. Dracos Zeiger schwankte wie ein Metronom zwischen „Ab ins Bett!" und „Du sitzt mal wieder abgrundtief in der Scheiße!". Hermiones Zeiger jedoch wies starr auf „Dabei, die Wahrheit herauszufinden."

„Aha!", meinte sie spitz und warf das Täschchen wieder zurück in die Truhe.

Den lauten Rumms hatten beide nicht erwartet, als das zierliche Perlentäschchen auf das Weinstockholz traf. Hermione stutzte und Draco beugte sich alarmiert nach vorne.

„Ich dachte, die ist leer?"

Sogleich rupfte Hermione sie wieder hervor und öffnete mit konzentriertem Blick das kleine Täschchen. Vorsichtig griff sie hinein und versackte bis zum Ellenbogen im Inneren.

„Was in Merlins Namen ...", haspelte sie aufgeregt und kramte wild in dem kleinen Ding umher. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot vor lauter Anspannung und ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sie wohl etwas gefunden hatte.

Draco fühlte sich einer Ohnmacht nahe, als Hermione einen ihm allzu bekannten Zauberstab aus dem Täschchen zog.

_Ihren_ Zauberstab.

Ratlos blickte Hermione auf das Täschchen, um es dann kurzerhand umzudrehen und kräftig auszuschütteln. Mit lautem Gepolter fiel eine kleine, aber schwere Kugel auf den Boden und rollte eiernd Richtung Kamin, wo sie sich in eine mit Runen verzierte Steinschale formierte.

„Ein verbotenes Denkarium!", schoss es aus Hermione heraus. „In den Phiolen, das sind Erinnerungen!"

_Mein Untergang!,_ dachte Draco.

„Ich glaube, dass wir hier doch einen ganz tollen Schatz gefunden haben!", freute sie sich. „Die Dinge sind schließlich nicht immer so, wie sie auf den ersten Blick scheinen!"

Hermione schwang belustigt den Zauberstab und erntete einen bunten Funkenregen.

„Hm", machte sie, zückte ihren eigenen Stab und hielt beide zum Vergleich aneinander. „Scheint ganz gut auf mich zu reagieren, obwohl er doch ganz anders ist!"

„Sei vorsichtig", mahnte Draco. Kaum auszudenken, was _ihr_ Stab alles anrichten könnte!

Hermione zuckte gelassen die Schultern und legte den fremden Zauberstab zurück in die Truhe. Sie griff nach der Feder und zuckte erschrocken zurück.

Bei ihrer Berührung flitzte die Feder nach oben und wuselte suchend umher. Ortete auf Dracos massigem Schreibtisch wohl ein Stück Pergament und kratzte, nach einem flinken Tunker ins Tintenfässchen, umgehend drauf los.

Draco und Hermione stürmten zur Arbeitsplatte und lasen, was die Feder eilig niederschrieb:

„Magie ist Macht. _Hoffnung_ ist mächtiger. In Liebe, H."

Draco merkte, wie seine Halsschlagader pochte. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt.

„H-Punkt? IN LIEBE?", vorwurfsvoll hielt sie ihm das Papier unter die Nase.

„Jetzt reicht es aber!", donnerte er los und entriss der verdutzten Hermione das Pergament. „Wir gehen jetzt beide ins Bett!"

„Ich will wissen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat!"

„Gar nichts!", spie er ihr entgegen und fragte sich, wann sie ihn wohl das letzte Mal so aufgebracht erlebt hatte.

„Warum ist Hoffnung mächtiger als Magie? ", bohrte sie unbeeindruckt.

„Hermione, bitte lass das sein!", fauchte Draco.

„Wer ist H-Punkt?"

„Ich sagte, BITTE lass das sein!"

Doch sie setzte noch einen drauf: „Ich werde mir gleich die Erinnerungen ins Denkarium gießen."

„Zwing mich nicht dazu, meinen Zauberstab zu benutzen!", drohte er und erntete einen überaus enttäuschten Blick. Seufzend setzte sich Hermione zurück vor die Truhe und zog das dritte Buch heraus.

„Darf ich mir wenigstens noch das letzte Buch anschauen, Herr und Gebieter?", patzte sie ihm sarkastisch entgegen. Draco kräuselte amüsiert die Lippen und setzte sich neben sie.

Das Buch hatte keinen Titel und war ein einfacher Ledereinband. Hermione schlug es auf: es war ein Fotoalbum.

„Was sind das denn für Leute?", fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Potter, Weasley, Lovegood", kommentierte Draco monoton die winkenden Schüler auf dem Bildnis.

Er fühlte sich matt und wollte nur noch ins Bett. Diese Holzkiste schien seine Energie förmlich aufzusaugen.

„Weasley, Weasley... der Bruder von Ginny, ja? Und Potter?", überlegte Hermione. „Etwa Der-Junge-der-überlebt-hatte?"

„Genau der."

Pikiert schaute sie ihn an: „Was hat der denn mit all dem zu schaffen?"

Wohl eher mit _ihr._

Hermione blätterte weiter und ließ das Album schockiert fallen. Draco schaute genauer hin und entdeckte _es_.

_Aus und vorbei._

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", flüsterte Hermione ehrfürchtig und riss ihn aus seiner Schreckstarre. Strich andächtig über das Portraitfoto der jungen Frau mit den unbändigen Haaren, die herzlich lächelte und fröhlich winkte.

Draco starrte auf seine Hände: „Sag du es mir."

Schweigen.

Kaltes, befremdliches Schweigen.

Er hatte gewusst, dass es soweit kommen würde.

_Aus und vorbei._

Hermione knallte geräuschvoll das Fotoalbum zu, ohne sich ein weiteres Bild anzuschauen.

„Wir werden uns jetzt diese Erinnerungen ansehen.", bestimmte sie mit zitternder Stimme und Draco stellte kommentarlos das alte Denkarium vor dem Kamin auf.

_Aus und vorbei._

Fragmentartig schienen die nächsten Szenen an ihm vorbei zu ziehen. Hermione, die die Phiolen alle in das Denkarium entleerte. Die ihren Umhang fester um sich zog und ihn mit ausdrucksloser Miene anstarrte.

„Was wird uns darin erwarten?", fragte sie in ungewohnt hartem Tonfall.

Draco blickte sie müde an: „Eine lange, schreckliche Geschichte."

_Aus und vorbei._

* * *

><p><strong>Hinterlasst gerne Feedback. ;-)<strong>


	2. Pandemonium

Vielen Dank an abraxania für das liebe Review! Ich habe mich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut, und werde dir noch die schuldige Einzelantwort zukommen lassen ;-)

Auch allen Abonnenten ein Dankeschön, ich hoffe ihr werdet nicht enttäuscht.

Ich habe bei dem ein oder anderen gesehen, dass die Freigabeempfehlung P18 nicht sonderlich ernst genommen wurde. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle gerne noch einmal darauf verweisen, dass die Geschichte wirklich an einigen Stellen nicht für Kinder geeignet ist. Im eigenen Interesse, solltet ihr dies bitte berücksichtigen.

Für das erste Kapitel unserer Reise ins verbotene Denkarium empfehle ich zur musikalischen Untermalung "Skyfall" von Adele.

Viel Spaß!

Mel

* * *

><p><strong>Pandemonium<strong>

Donnerstag, 09. November 2000

So schnell ihre Füße sie tragen konnten, rannte Hermione Granger den langen Gang entlang. Ihr Herz hämmerte wie wild in ihrer Brust und der mit Adrenalin geschwängerte Lebenssaft schoss in jeden kleinsten Winkel ihres Blutkreislaufs. Die Schreie pochten in ihren Ohren und fegten sämtliche Gedanken aus ihrem Hirn. Nur ein Impuls formte sich größer denn je in ihrem Kopf und trieb sie zu nie gekannten, körperlichen Höchstleistungen an:

_Überlebe!_

Der Gang wollte kein Ende nehmen und Hermione hörte bereits, wie ihre Verfolger näher kamen. Reflexartig blickte sie über die Schulter nach hinten, und bereute ihren Fehler sofort. Sie schlug der Länge nach hin, schürfte sich die Handgelenke auf und knallte mit der Nase auf den steinigen Boden. Ein wildes Flimmern schoss durch ihren Kopf und Hermione stöhnte auf vor Schmerz. Schnell stemmte sie sich hoch, sprintete los und rannte weiter auf den dunklen Fleck zu.

Ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen preschte sie ins Freie hinaus, in das regnerische Dunkel der Nacht, welches Hogwarts wie ein kaltseidiger Mantel umschloss. Wolken türmten sich am Himmel auf und eisiger Graupel peitschte Hermione ins Gesicht. Ihr Atem ging schnell, als sie einen Haken schlug und sich dicht an die feuchte, mit Efeu bewachsene Schlossmauer drückte.

Kaum fünf Sekunden später schossen ihre Verfolger aus der ehemals renommierten Zaubererschule heraus, die man jetzt nur noch als Ruine bezeichnen konnte. Hermione Granger hielt den Atem an und schloss die Augen. Ihre Beine zitterten von der ungewohnten Anstrengung und ein Gefühl wie tausend Nadelstiche durchzog ihre Lungen. Am liebsten hätte sie laut nach Sauerstoff geschnappt.

_Lieber GOTT, bitte lass sie mich nicht finden!_

„Wo ist dieses verdammte Schlammblut?", hörte sie Walden McNair brüllen und presste sich enger in den Efeu hinein, dessen nasskalte Blätter sich um ihren Hals legten, als wollten sie sie hier und jetzt erwürgen. Ein eisiger Graupeltropfen bahnte sich den Weg über ihre Schulterblätter den Rücken hinab und Hermiones Gänsehaut wurde noch um einiges stärker. Der Eiswind sauste nur so umher und nur schwer konnte sie Severus Snapes Worte vernehmen: „Sie muss den Hang runter gerannt sein, Richtung Verbotener Wald!"

Hermiones Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer.

_Ja, rennt bloß den Hang runter!_

Sie hörte, wie sich die Verfolger wieder in Gang setzten und wog ab, wie sinnvoll es jetzt wäre, sich aus der schmerzlichen Starre zu lösen. Ihre Glieder pochten noch von dem Aufprall auf den Boden und sandten bösartige Stiche durch ihren Körper.

Aus weiter Ferne hörte sie die Geräusche des Kampfes im Schloss, die gellenden Schreie und die Flüche, die die Kämpfenden auf einander abfeuerten. Sie zitterte und war sich nicht sicher, ob es wegen der Kälte war, die in dieser Novembernacht über die Welt hereingebrochen war oder ob es an der ungewohnten körperlichen Anstrengung lag. Wahrscheinlich war aber auch der Umstand daran schuld, dass sie sich mitten in einem aussichtslosen Krieg befand, und sie ebendies mehr denn je realisierte.

Als Hermione Granger sich schließlich dazu durchrang ihre Augen zu öffnen, starrte sie direkt in die schwarzen Pupillen Severus Snapes. Wie eine Welle schlug die Panik über ihr zusammen, sie schmeckte ihren sauren Magensaft übel die Speiseröhre aufsteigen und die kalte, regenfeuchte Hose in ihrem Schritt warm werden.

Hermione schnappte nach Luft und spürte sogleich Snapes große Hand auf ihrem Mund.

„Ein Ton, Miss Granger, und Sie sind des Todes!"

Hermione fühlte eine nahe Ohnmacht auf sich zurollen. Jegliches Kalkül, aller Mut und jede Selbstbeherrschung war der sonst so klarköpfigen jungen Frau abhanden gekommen. Sie vernahm den leicht säuerlichen Atem des amtierenden Schulleiters in ihrem Gesicht, und roch verschwitzte Roben und Haare.

Nebenbei nahm sie unterschwellig den Geruch ihres Urins war, der sich nun kriechend in ihrem Hosenbein verbreitete und eine verräterische, ängstliche Spur hinterließ. Sie würgte, doch Snape ließ sie nicht los.

„Hören Sie gut zu", presste er leise durch seine schmalen Lippen hervor, „Sie sehen zu, dass Sie sofort in die heulende Hütte kommen. Dort bleiben Sie, bis ich Sie hole!"

Hermione runzelte fragend ihre Stirn und schnaufte widerwillig in seine raue Handfläche. Sie würde sogleich umkehren und ihren Freunden im Inneren des alten Schlosses zur Hilfe eilen!

„Denken Sie erst gar nicht daran, Miss Granger!", grollte der geübte Legilimentiker und Hermione spürte eine Welle der Verzweiflung durch ihren Körper jagen. „Sie wollen gar nicht wissen, was sich da drinnen abspielt, aber wenn Sie gerne daran teilnehmen möchten - nur zu!"

„Harry wird dem ein Ende setzen", wagte sie es, undeutlich in seine nach Verderben riechende Hand zu nuscheln. Snapes Gesichtszüge verzerrten sich schmerzlich zu einer Fratze und Hermiones Herzschlag setzte für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit aus.

„Miss Granger, hören Sie! Potter ist tot", sagte Snape mit ungewohnt hilflosem Unterton. „Der Dunkle Lord hat nicht einmal ein Häufchen Asche von unserem Hoffnungsträger übrig gelassen und im Moment sind er und seine übermächtigen Todesser mit nichts anderem beschäftigt, als die verbleibenden Rebellen zu jagen."

Seine Worte schlugen auf Hermione ein, als wären sie ein Meteoritenschauer. Die Verzweiflung in Snapes Gesicht schien echt zu sein und in Hermione flackerte ein stilles Licht des Vertrauens auf. Welches aber kurz nachdem sie seine Worte realisierte schon wieder vor dem Erlöschen stand.

„Nein!", keuchte Hermione und bemerkte gar nicht, dass der verhasste schwarze Mann seine Hand von ihrem Mund genommen hatte. „Sie lügen, so wie Sie uns alle schon die ganze Zeit belogen haben!"

„Morgen wird der Dunkle Lord den nächsten Schritt einleiten und weltweit die reinblütigen Zauberer zur Rassensäuberung aufrufen. Entweder Sie gesellen sich zu Weasley, Brown und den anderen Verrätern in die Heulende Hütte und hoffen auf ein halbwegs würdiges Leben nach dem Krieg, oder Sie spazieren zurück in die Höhle der Schlange", Snape machte eine ausladende Geste.

Hermione blickte ihren ehemaligen Professor skeptisch an und in ihrem Kopf arbeitete es. Alleine konnte sie gegen die Todesser nicht ankommen und wenn es nur bei einem Cruciatusbleiben würde, dann könnte sie sich schon glücklich schätzen. Sie zögerte.

„Kleiner Tipp, nehmen Sie die Option mit der Hütte!", half Snape ihr eindringlich auf die Sprünge.

Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen starrte sie ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor sie in die schwarze Nacht davon hetzte, getrieben von dem einen übermächtigen Gedanken, der all die schrecklichen Worte Snapes in den Hintergrund drängte:

_Überlebe!_

Als Hermione nach Atem ringend die Tür der heulenden Hütte hinter sich zuknallte, wurde es augenblicklich schwarz vor ihren Augen und sie sackte in sich zusammen. Ihre ganze Kraft floss in seichten, elektrisierenden Bächen aus ihrem Körper und ließ nur noch eine zitternde Hülle übrig.

„Hermione, Merlin sei dank!"

Die junge Hexe spürte, wie sich zwei Arme um ihren Körper legten und ihn erleichtert drückten. Sie stöhnte auf und sofort ließ man von ihr ab. Schwer hob und senkte sich Hermiones Brustkorb und sie nahm unterschwellig den feucht modrigen Geruch ihres Umfelds war.

„Mirgehtesgut", leierte sie mit schwerer Zunge und fühlte sich, als ob sie kopfüber in ein Fass Butterbier gestürzt wäre. Ihre Schläfen hämmerten und ihre Nase fühlte sich an, als ob sie auf die dreifache Größe angeschwollen wäre.

_Nebensächlich._

Hermione öffnete langsam die Augen. Bekümmert blickte Lavender Brown auf sie hinab. Ihr Gesicht war geschwollen und deformiert. Das lange, blonde Haar war teilweise versengt und ihr Kopf wies kahle Stellen auf. Ihre Robe hing in Fetzen an ihrem blutverschmierten Körper und Hermione konnte nur erahnen, was Lavender widerfahren sein musste.

_Greyback._

Hermione schauderte bei dem Gedanken und fühlte den Boden unter sich schwanken. Ihr war, als würde sie auf einem Schiffsdeck liegen, was durch den Wellengang auf und ab gehoben wurde. Doch sie befand sich auf dem festen Holzboden der unwirtlichen Hütte am Rande von Hogsmeade.

Schwerfällig stemmte sie sich auf die Ellbogen und blickte verstört durch den Raum. Auf dem alten Himmelbett ruhten mehrere Personen und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand kauerten verletzte Rebellen, die sie in der Dunkelheit nicht richtig erkennen konnte.

Ginny Weasley lag in Dean Thomas' Armen und weinte. Hermione rappelte sich auf und kroch zu ihrer Freundin herüber. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Ginny sie erkannte, doch dann fielen sich die beiden Hexen in die Arme und schluchzten hemmungslos.

„Sie sind tot, Hermione. Alle tot."

Hermione vergrub ihr Gesicht in Ginnys Halsbeuge und wiegte sich und ihre Freundin beruhigend vor und zurück. Es half nicht.

„Harry... er... er hat es nicht... nicht geschafft.", stammelte Hermione an ihrem Schlüsselbein. „Ich... ich... und ich bin einfach abgehauen!"

„Hermione..."

„Ich... ich habe ihn im... im Stich gelassen!", presste Hermione tränenerstickt hervor und schnappte hilflos nach Luft. Japsend sog sie ihre Lungen voll und stand kurz davor zu hyperventilieren. Ginny packte sie bei den Schultern und rüttelte sie kräftig.

„... was ist mit Harry?", krächzte Ginny und Hermione blickte in ihr verzerrtes Gesicht: „Er ist tot."

Jeder in der Heulenden Hütte schien den Atem anzuhalten. Man hätte die berühmte Stecknadel fallen hören können.

„Das ist nicht wahr", hauchte Ginny und Tränen rannen ihr unaufhaltsam über die beschmutzten und mit Blut verschmierten Wangen. „Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

„Snape hat es mir gesagt."

„Der Lügner!", spie Ginny erbost und richtete sich schwankend auf, nur um sogleich wieder auf die Knie zurück zu fallen. „Und dann hat er dich hierher geschickt, richtig?", Ginnys Stimme wurde immer lauter, bis sie schließlich in einem Kreischen endete: „UM MIR ZU SAGEN, DASS ER TOT IST?"

Hermione versuchte ansatzweise nachzuempfinden, was Ginnys Herz gerade für einen Verlust erlitten hatte. Freund, Hoffnungsträger und Geliebter... tot.

„Wo ist Ron?", schoss es plötzlich aus Hermione heraus.

_Nein, nein, nein... bitte nicht!_

Ginnys abruptes Schweigen bestätigte ihr, dass er sich nicht hier in der Heulenden Hütte befand. Lavender fing an zu schluchzen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Ginnys Körper bebte vor Hilflosigkeit und sie rollte sich schützend zusammen. Hermione starrte betäubt auf den dreckigen Boden und fühlte sich elendig. Das konnte doch alles nur ein böser Traum sein.

„Es ist alles aus", meinte Seamus Finnegan und streckte sich auf dem Boden aus. „Ihr-wisst-schon-wer wird uns umbringen."

„Snape sagte, der Dunkle Lord wird morgen weltweit zur Rassensäuberung aufrufen", flüsterte Hermione.

„Weltweit?", kam es träge vom Himmelbett und Hermione machte Lunas zerzausten Blondschopf aus. „Dass er so großen Einfluss hat, hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten."

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass er selber ein Halbblut ist", sinnierte Hermione und schüttelte den Kopf, „ist das alles einfach nur paradox!"

Betroffenes Schweigen senkte sich wieder über der Heulenden Hütte und nur das Prasseln des Graupelregens auf dem Dach war zu hören.

_Hermione lief durch den Regen und versteckte sich im Verbotenen Wald. Tief kroch sie in das Gehölz und hoffte, dass ihre Verfolger sie nicht finden würden. Der modrige Duft von Moos, Laub und Pilzen drang in ihre Nase und die Feuchtigkeit durchzog langsam ihre Kleidung. Ihr Körper presste sich auf den kalten Boden und Hermione betete erneut, dass ihre Verfolger sie nicht finden würden._

_„Pscht!"_

_Erschrocken zuckte Hermione zusammen und blinzelte durch den Regenschleier vor ihren Augen. Was war das?_

_„Pscht! Komm mit mir."_

_Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob dieses Zeichen ihr galt und blieb steif in ihrem Versteck liegen._

_„Mami, komm schnell, bevor sie dich finden!"_

_Eine warme Hand griff nach Hermiones Schulter und ließ sie erneut zusammen fahren. Was sollte das?_

_Ängstlich drehte sie sich um und blickte in das wohl schönste Gesicht, das sie je gesehen hatte. Ein Trugbild, anders konnte sie sich diese Erscheinung nicht erklären._

_„Komm, Mami!", die Lichtgestalt streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, doch Hermione starrte sie nur misstrauisch an. „Wenn sie dich finden, können wir uns niemals kennen lernen, Mami."_

_„Ich bin nicht deine Mama", flüsterte Hermione verstört und kauerte sich zusammen. Warum war dieses Mädchen hier? Hermione musste aufpassen, der Feind war hinter ihr her!_

_„Erinnere dich an mich!", lächelte die Kleine und krabbelte zu Hermione ins Versteck. Eng drückte sich das engelsgleiche Wesen an Hermiones Körper und sogleich breitete sich eine Flutwelle aus Glück und Wärme in Hermiones zitternden Gliedern aus. Ein unbeschreiblicher Duft stieg von dem kleinen Mädchen empor, der Hermione die Tränen in die Augen trieb._

_Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihren Arm um dieses zarte Wesen zu legen und es fest an sich zu ziehen. Das Mädchen hatte so Recht, es gehörte zu Hermione. Sie musste ihr vertrauen!_

_„Wohin sollen wir gehen?", fragte Hermione leise und atmete langsam das Aroma des Kindes ein._

_„Einen langen Weg müssen wir gehen, Mami."_

_Die Kleine wuselte aus Hermiones Umarmung und ein Gefühl der totalen Leere machte sich in ihrem Herzen breit._

_„Du musst deinen Zauberstab zurück lassen."_

_Hermione blinzelte verwirrt. Was verlangte ihre Tochter da von ihr?_

_„Mami, ich freue mich so darauf bei dir zu bleiben!", kleine Kinderarme umschlossen Hermiones Nacken und die Erfüllung kehrte mit voller Wucht zurück._

Blinzelnd schaute Hermione sich um. Ihr Herz hämmerte wie wild in ihrer Brust. Da war kein Wald um sie herum, nur die herunter gekommene Heulende Hütte. Kein kleines Mädchen war da, nur ihre verwundeten Freunde. Hermione saß bibbernd in einer Ecke und wurde sich der ausweglosen Situation bewusst.

Stumm betrachtete Hermione ihren Zauberstab und fuhr andächtig über das magische Weinstockholz. Unbemerkt ließ sie ihn in ihr Perlentäschchen verschwinden und verstaute dies intuitiv unter einem losen Dielenbrett. Erleichterung durchflutete Hermione, doch sie wusste nicht genau, warum. Ohne Zauberstab war sie machtlos, doch ihr Gefühl sagte, dass sie gerade das Richtige getan hatte.

„Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Ginny. „Ich bezweifle, dass wir in der Lage sind, den Krieg doch noch für uns zu entscheiden."

Zustimmendes Raunen, Seufzen und Ächzen kam aus jeder Ecke. Dann wieder nur Stille und der Regen auf dem Dach.

„Ihr-wisst-schon-wer wird uns umbringen", murmelte Dean und schloss resigniert die Augen. Hermione betrachtete ihren Schulkollegen im Halbdunkeln und meinte: „Was, wenn nicht?"

„Dann wird es die Hölle auf Erden werden!"

* * *

><p>Klingt nicht gut, oder? Was meint ihr, wie es weiter gehen könnte?<p>

Bis nächsten Donnerstag ;-)


	3. Die drei Gebote

**Hallo liebe Leser,**

**Schön, dass ihr heute wieder hier vorbei schaut!**

**Ich hoffe, dass es für euch alle spannend weiter geht, und ihr genug Fragen habt (die ich ohne zu spoilern zu beantworten versuche ;-) )**

**Zur musikalischen Untermalung des heutigen Kapitels empfehle ich:**

**Mockingjay – Hanging Tree**

**Viel Spaß,**

**eure Mel**

* * *

><p><strong>Die drei Gebote<strong>

Hermione erinnerte sich nicht genau daran, wie sie in der Morgendämmerung von den Todessern überwältigt worden waren. Es gab einen lauten Knall und dann war da nur noch Dunkelheit in ihrem Gedächtnis.

Und diese Dunkelheit sollte lange bleiben.

Der weltweite Angriff auf Muggelstädte und Zauberergesellschaften dauerte genau drei Wochen. Die Zahl der Anhänger des Dunklen Lords erhöhte sich rasant und trug so zum schnellen Erfolg mit bei. Viele erhofften sich die Chance auf ein normales Leben für die Zeit nach dem Krieg und töteten und folterten aus lauter Angst um ihre Familien. Halbblüter, Schlammblüter und Mischwesen schlugen sich aus Eigenschutz und in der Hoffnung auf Gnade, auf die dunkle Seite und unterstützten somit nur den eigenen Untergang. Die Muggel versuchten vergeblich mit ihren Kriegswaffen gegen die Magie anzukommen, versagten jedoch auf voller Linie:

Magie war Macht.

Nachdem der Krieg offiziell als gewonnen galt, ließ Lord Voldemort durch seine Todesser und Inquisitoren eine gigantische Selektion vornehmen, in der die durch den Krieg arg dezimierte Weltbevölkerung nach seiner Definition neu eingeteilt wurde. Zur Überwachung dieser Maßnahme entsandte er seinen engsten Kreis an Todessern in die Welt.

Alle reinblütigen Zauberer bildeten nun die elitäre Herrenrasse und bekamen, ob sie wollten oder nicht, das Dunkle Mal auf den linken Unterarm als Statussymbol geprägt. Lord Voldemort legte letzten Endes Wert auf die Reinblütigkeit, nicht auf die Gesinnung, um die Herrenrasse für sein Regime aufzubauen. So verschonte er sämtliche ehemalige Blutsverräter, die widerwillig seine neue Weltanschauung aufgezwungen bekamen. Jeglicher Kontakt zu anderen wurde unterbunden und Hermione erinnerte sich an Ginnys versteinertes Gesicht, das Dunkle Mal frisch in die Haut gebrannt, als sie bei der Selektion voneinander getrennt wurden. Für immer.

Die Muggel wurden als Sklavenrasse unterjocht und sollten fortan den Reinblütern dienen. Sie bekamen ein verschlungenes „S" in den linken Unterarm gebrannt und wurden ihren Fähigkeiten nach eingeteilt. Handwerklich begabte Muggel sollten der Herrenrasse aus alten Hauptstädten neue pompöse Mega-Städte bauen, die als Lebenszentren dienten. Anders begabte Muggel wurden als Sklaven in den Privathaushalten, in der Landwirtschaft oder anderen Unternehmen eingesetzt. Muggel ohne Verwendung wurden kurzerhand exekutiert.

Halbmenschen, wie die Zentauren, Riesen oder Werwölfe, sowie Zauberwesen wurden gesellschaftlich degradiert und mit Tieren gleichgesetzt. Ihnen wurde ein Magieverbot erteilt, sowie die Anweisung, sich gemeinsam mit „Ihresgleichen" in den Wäldern, Steppen und Feldern aufzuhalten. Greyback tobte, als der Dunkle Lord ihn und sein Rudel aus dem zerstörten London werfen ließ.

Halbblüter und Schlammblüter jedoch waren magischer Abschaum. Unwürdig und weder das Eine noch das Andere. Sie waren unerwünschte Personen. Was Voldemort mit ihnen vor hatte, konnte jedoch keiner wirklich sagen.

Im nächsten Schritt der Selektion wurde ein erstes Gebot von Voldemort für die Unerwünschten verhängt:

_1. Die Unerwünschten haben keinerlei Recht auf Ausübung von Magie._

Allen unwürdigen Zauberern wurde der Zauberstab entzogen, falls sie noch einen besaßen und ihn nicht bereits im Gefecht verloren hatten. Hermione erfasste erneut eine gewisse Erleichterung, dass ihr Zauberstab nicht auf dem großen Scheiterhaufen mit Dämonenfeuer landete, sondern ein eigenes Grab in der Heulenden Hütte besaß.

Ihr Blick glitt über die Menschenmasse, die eingepfercht wie Vieh in einem riesigen eingezäunten Areal gehalten wurde. Dean und Seamus flankierten sie, schwiegen aber beharrlich. Die Situation machte ihnen allen nach mehreren Wochen zu schaffen.

Langsam bewegten sie sich mit der Menge auf den Ausgang zu, einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen. Hermione schossen ständig Bilder des zweiten Weltkriegs durch den Kopf. Holocaust. Konzentrationslager. Gaskammern. Leidende, sterbende Menschen.

Was hatte Voldemort mit ihnen, den Unwürdigen, nur vor?

„Name!"

Eine schneidende Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Hermione war am Ausgang angekommen, an dem sich ein kleiner Schalter befand. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein gelangweilter Mann und protokollierte alle, die an ihm vorbei geschleust wurden.

„Hermione Granger."

Die Augenbrauen des Todessers flogen für einen Moment in die Höhe und er blickte kurz von seinem Protokoll zu ihr auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren kritzelte er den Namen in seiner langen Liste unter der Nummer 2203 hin.

„Lebensnummer 2203. Linker Arm!"

Gedankenlos streckte Hermione ihm ihren linken Arm entgegen und wurde magisch als unwürdiges Schlammblut gebranntmarkt. Sie spürte ein befremdliches Kribbeln und Hermione trug seither Charles Baldwins Symbol für biologische Gefahrenpunkte auf dem linken Arm.

Schlammblüter, Halbblüter und Squibs wurden als Biohazards eingestuft und galten fortan als Bedrohung für die Herrenrasse. Hermione starrte das feuerrote Mal auf ihrer Haut an und wurde von Dean weiter geschoben, der hinter ihr stand.

„Der Nächste!"

Ein paar Tage verbrachten Hermione, Dean und Seamus in einer Art Auffanglager mit katastrophalen Zuständen. Es mangelte förmlich an allem und glich in etwa dem Selektionslager, bis auf die Tatsache, dass viele bekannte Gesichter bereits verschwunden waren. Die Masse der unerwünschten Zauberer stank zum Himmel und summte wie ein großer Bienenstock in Hermiones Kopf. Das Magenknurren nahm sie schon gar nicht mehr wahr und auch ihr eigener verschwitzter Geruch wurde von dem Gestank der Unräte und provisorischen Aborte überlagert. Hinzu kamen Frost und Kälte, die durch die notdürftigen Behausungen zogen. Hermione versuchte die meiste Zeit zu schlafen und wünschte sich jedesmal, nicht wieder in dieser Kloake aufwachen zu müssen.

_„Halte durch, Mami!"_

_Warm kuschelte sich das Mädchen an Hermiones steifgefrorene Glieder. Wie selbstverständlich legte Hermione ihren Arm um das unschuldige Ding._

_„Wie denn nur?", flüsterte Hermione matt. „Ich kann... nicht... mehr."_

_„Mami, bitte", schniefte das kleine Mädchen. „Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf!"_

_„Nein..."_

Dann wurden sie alle eines Tages von den Todessern hoch gescheucht, mussten ihre verdreckte Kleidung gegen eine graue Robe tauschen und wurden in riesige Waggons gepfercht, die sie zu einer skurrilen Konstruktion brachten. Mitten in der kargen, verschneiten Landschaft ragte ein Bauwerk empor, rötlich schimmernd und mit gefährlichen Zinken und Spitzen versehen. Eine Art Mauer mit großem Tor. Hermione hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben so etwas gesehen.

_Unser Konzentrationslager!_, schoss es Hermione durch den Kopf und sie hielt geschockt den Atem an.

Als die Waggons näher an dieses Tor kamen, öffnete es sich wie ein riesiger Schlund und verschluckte sie förmlich von der Außenwelt. Es schloss sich mit einem dumpfen Geräusch, welches Hermione durch Mark und Bein ging.

Weinende und wimmernde Zauberer waren überall. Und nur das künstliche, magisch erzeugte Licht an den Wänden dieser... ja, was eigentlich?

„Willkommen in _Aghart_i! Diese Passage trennt euren Lebensraum von dem der Herrenrasse", erklang die sonorusverstärkte Stimme eines gelangweilten Inquisitors. „Für den Abschaum dieser Welt stehen als temporärer Lebensraum die Höhlen, Minenschächte, Stollen und D.U.M.B.s zur freien Verfügung. Hier in New Swabia, ehemals Britannien, müsst ihr euch mit Höhlen begnügen."

Hermiones Blick wanderte durch die sogenannte Passage und entdeckte weitere Stollen, die die Unwürdigen also unter die Erde bringen sollten. Behelfsmäßig waren einige Gänge in den Fels gehauen und am Ende erwartete sie die Dunkelheit.

„Unser großer Lord hat ein zweites Gebot für euch erlassen", erklang die Stimme erneut.

_2. Die Unerwünschten haben sich im Untergrund aufzuhalten._

Dean hatte Recht behalten, es war die Hölle auf Erden. Sie waren mit ihrem Waggon in einer Sandsteinhöhle abgesetzt worden und gingen nun zu Fuß den spärlich beleuchteten Gang entlang. Die Wände drangen von jeder Seite auf die große Ansammlung Zauberer ein und gerade die Kinder weinten und schluchzten ohne Unterlass. Hermione hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin. Der Stollen wurde an einigen Stellen von rotem Backstein gesäumt und gestützt, bevor wieder der pure Sandstein zum Vorschein kam. Hermione verrenkte ihren Kopf, um sich zu orientieren und sich ein Bild von dem unterirdischen Ort zu machen.

„Ich weiß wo wir sind", wisperte Hermione plötzlich und Dean verdrehte die Augen.

„Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Moment um Klugzuscheißen, Hermione!"

„Wir sind am Arsch, das sind wir!", patzte Seamus und strich im Vorbeigehen über die kalte Höhlenwand.

„Wir sind in _Tigguo Cobauc_", antwortete Hermione unbeirrt und erntete verständnislose Blicke. „Die Stadt der Höhlen in Nottingham, Mittelengland."

„Hast du heimlich einen Vier-Punkte-Zauber gesprochen?"

„Wie denn ohne Zauberstab?", fauchte Hermione und sagte dann: „Ich war hier damals mit meiner Muggelgrundschulklasse auf Exkursion."

Schweigend gingen die jungen Leute weiter mit der sich bewegenden grauen Menschenmasse in das Höhlenkonstrukt. Doch Hermione konnte nicht länger den Mund halten: „Im Mittelalter haben hier die Armen gewohnt und es glich einem unterirdischen Slum."

„Was du nicht sagst!", meinte Dean ironisch.

„Dunkel, feucht und stickig. Ganze Familien lebten, aßen und schliefen in den einzelnen Höhlenzimmern. Und durch die Überpopulation und die entsprechend schlechten hygienischen Verhältnisse, waren diese Höhlen eine perfekte Brutstätte für Krankheiten wie Tuberkulose, Cholera und Pocken."

„Danke, Hermione!", meinte Seamus bissig. „Ob ich mir wohl aussuchen kann, woran ich in absehbarer Zeit hier krepieren werde?"

Hermione presste pikiert die Lippen aufeinander und sagte gar nichts mehr. Bis sie ein paar Minuten später von einer fremden Hexe angesprochen wurde.

„Verzeihung, Sie sagten, Sie kennen diesen Ort?"

Hermione drehte sich um und blieb stehen. Seamus, Dean und die fremde Hexe, sowie ihre Familie taten es ihr gleich.

„Ja, ich war hier schon einmal."

„Haben wir eine Chance ohne Magie hier zu Überleben?", fragte die Hexe ganz unverblümt und ein kleines Mädchen schmiegte sich in die verdreckte graue Robe. Ein Stich jagte durch Hermiones Herz, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass der Dunkle Lord niemanden verschont hatte. Nicht einmal unschuldige Kinder. Auch das kleine Mädchen trug bereits das Biohazardsymbol auf ihrem linken Arm.

_Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Mami!_

Hermione wählte ihre Worte mit Bedacht: „Wir hätten eine Chance, ja. Der Todesser jedoch meinte, dass diese Höhlen nur unser temporärer Lebensraum seien. Also muss der Dunkle Lord noch etwas anderes mit uns vorhaben."

„Was sollte er noch mit uns vorhaben?", fragte nun ein weiterer Zauberer, der sich zu der kleinen Gruppe um Hermione gesellte.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau", sagte sie mit hängenden Schultern und sah, wie immer mehr Leute stehen blieben und sich umdrehten. Der ganze Gang bewegte sich nicht und Hermione fühlte sich ein wenig mulmig in der Menschenmasse vor und hinter ihr.

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?", fragte wieder die Hexe und schaute Hermione erwartungsvoll an.

„Es gibt eine Süßwasserquelle mit Brunnen in diesem Höhlenkonstrukt. Den_ Enchanted Well_. Wir müssen dafür Sorge tragen, dass die hygienischen Zustände hier einigermaßen tragbar sind, ansonsten rotten wir uns durch entstehende Krankheiten selber aus."

Hermione spürte, wie sich alle Blicke auf ihre Person hefteten und eine latente Aufregung erfasst sie. Die ganzen verzweifelten Zauberer schienen darauf zu warten, dass sie etwas tat. Dass sie ihnen sagte, was sie zu tun und zu lassen hatten.

Ohne Magie.

„Es gibt etwas weiter hinten bei der_ Pillar Cave_ noch die alte Gerberei. Dort riecht es aufgrund der mangelnden Luftzirkulation noch heute entsprechend stark nach den Gerbmitteln, und wir könnten dort einen Abort errichten", sprach Hermione zu der großen Zauberergemeinde und setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung. Dieser Stillstand war ihr definitiv zu unheimlich!

Die Zauberergemeinschaft waberte um sie herum wie der Bienenstock um ihre Königin. Wieviele mochten sie wohl sein? Hermione hatte nicht mitbekommen, wieviele Waggons noch durch die Passage gekommen waren. Und sie war etwas zu klein, um sich einen Überblick den Gang hinauf und herunter machen zu können. Es waren jedoch genug Menschen anwesend, um einen klaustrophobischen Druck auf Hermione auszuüben.

Schnell sprach sie weiter, und bemerkte, wie die Zauberer ihre Worte zu denen weiter trugen, die sie nicht direkt hören konnten: „_Tigguo Cobauc_ ist ein von Menschenhand geschaffenes Höhlensystem aus der Zeit der Wikingereroberung und bietet in etwa 450 kleine Höhlen. Ich würde das Fassungsvermögen auf etwa 2.250 Personen schätzen. Und - oh, das ist neu!"

Hermione strömte mit den Leuten in eine große Kaverne, die damals noch nicht vorhanden gewesen war. Die Deckenhöhe nahm etwas den Druck von Hermiones Schultern und sie seufzte erleichtert auf. Überall verteilten sich die Zauberer wie zuvor in dem Gefangenenlager und blieben wartend stehen. Worauf sie aber warteten, wusste keiner.

Hermione nahm mit Dean und Seamus einen Platz am Eingang der Kaverne ein, aus dem immer mehr Menschen in die gigantische Höhle strömten. Mulmig betrachtete Hermione die Menschenmasse.

„Wieviele von uns wurden bloß hierher gekarrt?", flüsterte sie leicht panisch. Ihre Augen huschten von einer Höhlenwand zur anderen und Hermione überschlug grob die Fläche und berechnete die Kapazität der Höhle. „Es passen tatsächlich fast zweitausend Menschen in diese... diese Grotte!"

Ihr wurde schwindelig und ihr Atem ging flach. Dean stützte sie und lehnte sie an die kalte Sandsteinwand. „Hermione, hast du es noch nicht verstanden? Er hat uns alle zum Sterben hier unten eingesperrt!"

„Nein", japste sie, „wir haben eine Chance!"

„Wie denn ohne Magie? Schön, es gibt also eine Quelle. Aber die muss auch für fast zweitausend Leute reichen! Und das nicht nur, um deren Durst zu stillen!"

Hermione schaute Dean mit großen Augen an und blickte zu Seamus, der den Kopf schüttelte. „Wir kommen nicht weiter als bis zur Passage. Wie du schon sagtest, ist die Luftzirkulation nicht die Beste. Aber wo bekommen wir Nahrung her? Selbst im Gefangenenlager haben wir uns nur von Gras und Dreck ernährt!"

„Und hier unten gibt es nichts. Nicht einmal Fledermäuse oder Ratten!", fügte Dean noch hinzu.

„Will er uns zu Kannibalen machen?", würgte Hermione und starrte ins Leere. Das konnte nicht sein!

„Falls er uns nicht hier alle auf einen Streich erledigt, wird es mit Sicherheit früher oder später erste Fälle von Kannibalismus geben", mutmaßte Seamus und fasste die sonst so faktentreue Hermione bei den Schultern. „Es ist aus mit uns, Hermione. Sieh es ein!"

Verwirrt schaute Hermione über die wogenden Köpfe der Squibs, Halb- und Schlammblüter hinweg. Viele weinten schon gar nicht mehr und schauten nur noch resigniert um sich. Männer, die ihre Frauen und Kinder in den Armen hielten und ebenso hilflos waren. Hermione schlang ihre Arme um ihren schmalen Leib.

„Temporär. Das hatte der Todesser in der Passage gesagt!", trotzte Hermione und schob den Gedanken an einen frühen Tod weit von sich. „Temporär bedeutet zeitlich begrenzt!"

„Ja, weil wir hier in einem begrenztem Zeitraum auch alle verhungert sein werden!", meinte Dean ungeduldig. „Du bist heute echt schwer von Begriff, Hermione!"

„Nein, es muss da noch etwas geben, ansonsten hätten die sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, uns alle zu protokollieren und hierher zu schaffen!", beharrte Hermione und rupfte unschlüssig an ihrer grauen Robe. „Wenn nicht noch irgendwas mit uns geplant wäre, dann hätte er uns alle längst umbringen lassen, anstatt uns auch noch neu einzukleiden."

Dean und Seamus schwiegen und tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus. Ganz so abwegig schien Hermiones Schlussfolgerung nicht zu sein. Die Frage war nur, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, vorher in Frieden gestorben zu sein.

Endlich betrat niemand mehr die Kaverne und das Gemurmel wurde immer unruhiger. Der mit einer Todessermaske vermummte Inquisitor stand als Letzter im Höhleneingang und hielt sich seinen Zauberstab an den Hals.

„Hier in der großen Halle von _Agharti_ bekommt ihr zwei Mal am Tag etwas zu essen. Mittags und Abends. Wer das Essen verpasst, hat selber Schuld. Geschlafen wird in den einzelnen Höhlenbaracken. Ihr könnt euch dort ein Lager aussuchen. Von insgesamt 25.113 Unwürdigen in Großbritannien, seid ihr die letzten eintausendachthundert Überlebenden. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ihr habt jeden Tag hier in der großen Halle bei einem morgendlichen Zählappell eure Lebensnummer aus der Selektion anzugeben, damit wir euren Status überprüfen können."

Fassungslos starrten Hermione, Dean und Seamus den Inquisitor an und waren unfähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Über dreiundzwanzigtausend tote Squibs, Halb- und Schlammblüter? Damit war die britische Zauberergesellschaft auf eine handvoll reinblütiger Personen geschrumpft.

„Bei der Statusüberprüfung werdet ihr auf etwaige Unstimmigkeiten hin untersucht, die eine umgehende Exekution erforderlich machen würde", sagte der Inquisitor mit einer Gleichgültigkeit, als ob ihm ein Menschenleben nichts wert wäre. „Bei den Frauen wäre dies insbesondere bei einer neuen Schwangerschaft der Fall, da der Dunkle Lord noch ein drittes Gebot für euch erlassen hat."

_3. Die Unerwünschten haben es zu unterlassen, sich fortzupflanzen._

„Unwürdiges Leben darf ab heute kein neues unwürdiges Leben mehr hervor bringen", waberte die Stimme durch das immer lauter werdende Gesumme der Menge, doch Hermione trafen diese Worte wie ein Schlag. „Die Blutschande hat Dank des Dunklen Lords hiermit ein Ende."

Dann ging alles ziemlich schnell. Die Biohazards gerieten in Bewegung, panische und verzweifelte Schreie hallten durch die Höhle und echoten in einem ohrenbetäubendem Sirenengesang wieder auf sie hinab. Bevor der Inquisitor von der tobenden Menge erfasst werden konnte, apparierte er mit einem lauten Knall und in der großen Halle befanden sich mit einem Mal spartanische Tische und Bänke. Einen weiteren Moment später stand auf jedem Platz ein mit undefinierbarem Essen gefüllter Teller. Ohne zu überlegen stürzten sich die meisten sofort auf die Nahrung und füllten ihre knurrenden Mägen. Egal, was sie dort zu essen bekamen. Der panische Ausbruch wurde somit geschickt eingefangen, und Hermione war sich sicher, dass die meisten in diesem Augenblick schon wieder vergessen hatten, was der Todesser ihnen gesagt hatte.

Hermione nahm wie betäubt neben Dean und Seamus Platz, die bereits dabei waren, die Pampe von den Tellern in ihre Münder zu schaufeln. Sie schob sich einen Happen der breiartigen Substanz in den Mund und verzog das Gesicht.

„Hat bestimmt Bellatrix gekocht", witzelte Dean und schaufelte weiter. „Aber es macht satt!"

Widerwillig aß Hermione ihren Teller leer und schniefte heimlich in den grauen Ärmel ihrer Leinenrobe.

„Was schaust du denn so, Hermione? Freust du dich nicht darüber, dass du wieder einmal Recht hattest?", versuchte Seamus sie aufzumuntern.

„Jaah", machte Dean, „der Todesser hat zwar nicht genau gesagt, was sie mit uns vorhaben, aber immerhin haben sie noch etwas mit uns vor!"

Mit glasigen Augen schaute Hermione ihre Freunde an und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Hatten sie denn überhaupt nicht zugehört? Waren die beiden so blind?

„Ich hatte nicht Recht", sagte Hermione mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals. „Wir sind hier um zu sterben. Langsam und unauffällig werden wir hier ausgerottet. Versteht ihr das nicht?"

Die beiden jungen Männer schauten Hermione fragend an.

„Wir sind lebende Versuchskaninchen in einem abgeschlossenen Bau. Wir müssen jeden Tag unseren Status abgeben und am schlimmsten, wir dürfen uns nicht fortpflanzen."

Hermione vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und schluchzte laut los.

„Wir. Sind. Tot."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh...<strong>

**Da hab ich mir aber echt was Gemeines ausgedacht...**

**bis nächsten Donnerstag ;-)**


	4. Unter der Erde

**Hallo liebe Leser!**

**Heute gibt es einen kleinen Eindruck von Hermiones Leben, ich hoffe ihr könnt alle etwas damit anfangen. Hermione kann es nämlich nicht…**

**Vielen Dank an abraxania und DracosCoffeeGirl für die lieben Reviews =) Ich freu mich sehr, dass ihr so gefesselt seid.**

**Für das heutige Kapitel empfehle ich zur musikalischen Untermalung:**

**Imagine Dragon - Radioactive**

**Viel Vergnügen**

**Mel**

* * *

><p><strong>Unter der Erde<strong>

Die Jahre vergingen schleichend und Hermione hatte keinerlei Probleme, sich an die ersten zwei Gebote zu halten. Das dritte Gebot jedoch bereitete ihr mit der Zeit einen tiefen Kummer, der den um den verlorenen Krieg und die verstorbenen Freunde bei Weitem übertraf. Hatte sie zunächst noch nicht über die weitreichenden Konsequenzen für sich nachgdacht, so kamen nun, mit voranschreitendem Alter und Weiblichkeit, eklatante Zweifel und Sehnsüchte zu Tage.

„_Ich darf dich niemals kennen lernen", weinte Hermione und kleine Kinderhände streichelten zärtlich über ihren Rücken._

„_Mami, das werden wir!", meinte die Kleine zuversichtlich. „Gib die Hoffnung niemals auf!"_

Als Hermione damals mit den unerwünschten Personen in die Höhle geschafft worden war, stand sie, wie viele andere auch, kurz davor Selbstmord zu begehen. Zum einen stieg jedesmal eine klaustrophobische Panik in ihr auf, wenn sie an die Tonnen schweren Gesteins dachte, die über ihrem Kopf hingen. Zum anderen sah sie einfach keinen Sinn darin, ein trostloses Dasein unter der Erde zu fristen und darauf zu warten, dass man an Unterkühlung, Krankheit oder dem verkehrten Tagesstatus starb.

Beim morgendlichen Zählappell hatten alle Unerwünschten sich in der Großen Halle aufzureihen und ihre Lebensnummer vor sich in den Sand zu schreiben. Dann flutete eine magische Welle durch den Boden und kontrollierte den ominösen Tagesstatus. Die Lebensnummern glühten und leuchteten hell auf und alles war in Ordnung. Leuchtete die Stelle im Sand vor den Füßen nicht auf, dann konnte man sich schon mal von seinen Liebsten verabschieden. Dann war der Tagesstatus fehlerhaft und man musste sich zur Passage begeben, wo bereits Todesser auf einen warteten. Jeden modrigen Tag, den Hermione mit einer erleuchteten Lebensnummer begann, verdankte sie mehr oder weniger Seamus, Dean und überraschender Weise Severus Snape.

Als der designierte Schulleiter Hogwarts nach ein paar Wochen auf einmal unter den Unwürdigen auftauchte, hatte es einen riesengroßen Tumult gegeben. Verräter und Lügner wurde Snape geschimpft und war nur knapp einer tödlichen Attacke entgangen, die Mundungus Fletcher tapfer verhinderte. Fletcher, der sich durch das unhygienische Höhlendasein wohl am wenigsten von allen verändert hatte, hatte eine flammende Rede in der großen Halle gehalten. Er hatte Severus Snape verteidigt und seine Tätigkeit als Doppelspion in den Vordergrund gestellt, sowie auf die Grausamkeit des Dunklen Lords geflucht.

Snape erwiderte gar nichts. Er schwieg über mehrere Wochen hinweg bis er auf einmal bei Hermione in der Baracke stand. Die graue Robe ließ ihn weniger furchterregend wirken, als seine damalige schwarze Professorenkluft. Er sah mitgenommen aus und viele graue Strähnen durchzogen sein dreckiges Haar.

Hermione wusste, dass sie eine absolute Frechheit tat und wappnete sich auf Gegenwehr, doch sie nahm den plötzlich so kraftlos wirkenden Mann einfach in die Arme. Snape sackte in sich zusammen und kauerte zitternd mit seiner ehemaligen Schülerin auf dem sandigen Boden.

„Es tut mir leid", waren seine ersten krächzenden Worte und Hermione drückte den mageren Körper etwas fester an sich. Was musste er alles durchgemacht haben?

„Sie trifft keine Schuld, Professor Snape", murmelte sie. „Ich weiß, dass Sie alles in Ihrer Macht stehende getan haben, aber der Dunkle Lord kennt nun Mal keine Gnade."

„Ich hatte mich in den Trümmern von Hogwarts versteckt, Miss Granger."

„Wir haben uns alle versteckt. Das ist nicht schlimm!"

„Ich dachte, ich könnte DEM HIER entgehen."

„Sie wussten, was Voldemort mit uns vorhatte?", quiekte Hermione und schob den alten Mann entsetzt von sich. Hektisch schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht wirklich, das müssen Sie mir glauben!", sagte er schon fast flehend. „Ich wusste, dass mit den überlebenden Unerwünschten etwas geschehen sollte. Aber dieses Szenario habe selbst ich nicht für möglich gehalten."

„Ich glaube Ihnen", seufzte Hermione nach einer kurzen Pause und betrachtete Snape traurig. „Sie sollten dringend ein Bad nehmen, Sir."

Gemeinsam mit ein paar tatkräftigen Helfern hatten sie den _Enchanted Well _weiter ausgehoben und die Quelle so vergrößert. Sie hatten den Sandstein mit bloßen Händen und losen Backsteinen abgeklopft und nun eine große Menge Süßwasser fördern können. In der alten Gerberei wurde eine zentrale Latrine eingerichtet, und sie hatten in zwei großen Sandsteingruben ein Wasserbassin eingerichtet, in dem nun eine strikte Badeordnung galt.

Als Severus Snape etwas später wieder bei ihr auftauchte, merkte Hermione gleich, dass es ihm besser ging. Eine Weile saßen sie nur schweigend neben einander, doch dann fing Severus Snape an zu erzählen. Er erzählte, wie er nach der Schlacht auf Hogwarts weiter für den Lord gekämpft hatte. In Deutschland und Italien hatte er eine blutige Schneise der Verwüstung hinterlassen. Bei seiner Rückkehr nach New Swabia musste Snape dann allerdings feststellen, dass der Dunkle Lord keinesfalls irgendwelche unreinen Anhänger begnadigte oder verschonte. Paradox!

Snape schlug sich also ins Dickicht der Wälder und kämpfte sich ohne Magie zu den Trümmern der alten Zaubererschule durch. Er hatte zu sehr Angst, dass seine magische Spur geortet werden konnte. Letztendlich hatten ihn die Todesser doch noch aufgreifen können und umgehend die Passage runter geschmissen.

„Es gibt mehrere Passagen, die den Untergrund von der Oberwelt trennen", berichtete er. „Ich habe sie während meiner Flucht gesehen, aber wusste nicht was das für Konstrukte waren."

„Dann müssen die Höhlen ja noch weiter durch die Erde gehen", überlegte Hermione. „Wir haben uns bis jetzt nicht weit von der Großen Halle weg getraut. Morgenappell, Mittagessen und Abendessen... das dürfen wir nunmal nicht verpassen!"

„Perversion", grummelte Snape. „Es ist ein Frevel, dass er in der sogenannten Großen Halle Essen eindecken lässt, wie es hier damals alle auf Hogwarts erlebt haben."

„Nicht alle", flüsterte Hermione. „Manche Kinder haben es nie erleben dürfen."

Dann schwiegen beide.

Hermione beobachtete im Laufe der Zeit, wie immer mehr Biohazards natürlich verstarben oder aufgrund des Tagesstatus verschwanden. Es wurde getuschelt und getratscht, was der Tagesstatus wohl für einen Fehler beinhaltet haben könnte. Bei einigen wie Mundungus Fletcher hätte man ja schon längst einen Fehler erwartet, aber doch nicht bei dem einen oder dem anderen. Jeden Morgen grübelten Hermione und Snape darüber, wie die Analyse eigentlich genau funktionierte. Wirklich zu einem Ergebnis kamen sie jedoch nicht.

Immer wenn es eine junge Frau unerwartet traf, durchzuckte es Hermione voller Furcht. Sie wusste dann intuitiv, dass diese Frau wohl ein Kind unter dem Herzen gehabt haben musste und sich der tödlichen Liebe hingegeben hatte. Viele Paare legten es mittlerweile einfach darauf an, doch am Ende zerbrachen sie alle an den Regeln des Regimes. Hermione schnürte es immer wieder die Luft ab, wenn sie sah, wie unvorsichtig die jungen Leute agierten und alles aufs Spiel setzten. Ihnen war die Situation in _Agharti _so über den Kopf gewachsen, dass ihnen alles egal schien. Doch Hermione suchte nach wie vor nach einer Lösung. Sie verschloss ihr Herz, aus Angst es irgendwann an jemandem zu verlieren und dem unterdrückten Kinderwunsch genauso wenig widerstehen zu können, wie so viele junge Frauen.

Der Höhlenalltag hatte sie irgendwann alle gefangen genommen und so merkten sie nicht, wie die Jahre verstrichen. Der morgendliche Zählappell war der einzige zeitliche Anhaltspunkt, den sie neben dem pünktlich servierten Mittag- und Abendessen hatten. Routiniert packten die Zauberer ihren Unrat nach dem eintönigen Essen in die Schüsseln und ließen ihn so über die magische Verbindung verschwinden. Dank dieser cleveren Idee schafften sie es, die Zisterne weitestgehend sauber zu halten. Der Umgang mit den Fäkalien war zur Gewohnheit geworden. Ebenso die kaum vorhandene Privatsphäre.

Hermiones Hände waren rauh und von Schwielen übersäht, denn sie untersuchten viele neue Gänge und Stollen und hatten eine Karte der Höhlenwelt angefertigt. Mit Quarzstein hatten sie diese an eine Wand in der Großen Halle gemalt. Mehrere Passagen zur Oberwelt wurden entdeckt und ebenfalls kartographiert. In anderen Höhlensystemen stießen sie sogar auf heruntergekommene Muggelpopulationen, die sich als Ableger der Sklavenmuggel heraus stellten. Dankbar nahmen diese die Hilfe der Unerwünschten aus _Tigguo Cobauc_ an. Andere Gruppierungen von Unerwünschten fanden sie jedoch nicht.

_Mami, gib niemals die Hoffnung auf!_

Die Biohazards hatten ihre Gefangenschaft unter der Erde akzeptiert und das Beste daraus gemacht. Sie hielten regelmäßig Versammlungen ab, tauschten sich aus und manche sorgten sogar für Unterhaltungsprogramm.

Eines Abends saß Hermione mit Severus Snape zusammen in der großen Halle, nachdem eine Gruppe Squibs dort ein Theaterstück inszeniert hatte. Sie beobachteten, wie sich die Leute gut gelaunt in die Baracken zum Schlafen zurück zogen.

„Sie haben ihr Schicksal hingenommen", flüsterte Snape Hermione zu, die mit verschränkten Armen auf einem Felsvorsprung lehnte und die Menschenschar verächtlich taxierte.

„Das haben sie schon lange", antwortete sie ohne den Blick von den unerwünschten Biohazards zu nehmen. Ihre Haut war so hellgrau geworden wie die Roben, die sie alle trugen. Durch das fehlende Sonnenlicht und die permanente künstliche Beleuchtung sahen sie tatsächlich aus wie Zombies, die Hermione aus alten Muggelfilmen kannte.

Hermione streckte die Beine durch und reckte sich. Sie fühlte sich auch schon wie ein halbtotes Monster und schloss die Augen. Vergeblich versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, wie es damals war, als die Sonne warm auf sie hinab geschienen hatte und ein lauer Wind in ihren Haaren herum gespielt hatte. Sie schaffte es nicht wirklich.

„Ich brauche Bewegung", murmelte sie und rutschte von dem Felsen. „Kommst du noch eine Runde zur Passage spazieren?"

„Gerne, ich hab nichts weiter vor", meinte Severus Snape schmunzelnd. Hermione hatte bereits vor einigen Jahren gemerkt, dass sie intellektuell am Ende waren. Snape und sie hatten sich oft mit stundenlangen Gesprächen die Zeit vertrieben und sinnierten über die Vergangenheit. Ob man etwas hätte ändern können?

Oder über die Gegenwart. Ob man etwas besser machen könnte? Wie es wohl oben an der Erdoberfläche ausschauen müsste?

Nur die Zukunft ließen sie beide bewusst als Gesprächsthema aus.

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch den langen Gang hinauf und gelangten schließlich in den runden Vorraum der Passage. Die alten Waggons standen immer noch am selben Fleck und rosteten langsam vor sich hin. Hermione ging zu dem großen Tor, welches sie von der Oberwelt trennte und strich zögernd über die schimmernde Oberfläche.

„Weißt du wie lange wir schon hier sind?"

„Du wirst es mir bestimmt gleich erzählen", seufzte Severus und lehnte sich neben Hermione.

„Es sind bald sieben Jahre, Severus."

„Meine Knochen glauben dir das sofort."

„Dabei hoffe ich jeden Morgen, dass sie mich holen, weil mein Status fehlerhaft sei."

„Du willst einen fehlerhaften Status?"

Severus zog fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und Hermine fuhr fort: „Wir sind nach sieben Jahren unter der Erde nur noch knapp tausend Leute. Ich denke, es wird keine weiteren zehn Jahre für uns geben. Und ich will wissen, was mit einem wirklich passiert!"

„Verstehe ich dich richtig", räusperte Snape sich nach einer knappen Minute Denkpause, „wenn ich jetzt um tausend Ecken denke und mich in Hermione Granger - eine Frau! - hinein versetze... dann würde ich daraus schließen, dass du den Fehler einer Schwangerschaft in deinen Tagesstatus implementieren möchtest. Natürlich nur, um ganz uneigennützig herauszufinden, was mit fehlerhaften Personen geschieht."

Hermione schwieg und Severus stöhnte entnervt auf.

„Du willst wirklich schwanger werden? Bevor du überhaupt selber weißt, dass du es bist, werden sie dich exekutiert haben!"

„Ich habe mir überlegt, die Identität einer anderen Frau anzunehmen."

„Wie bitte?", Severus klang ungewöhnlich schrill und starrte seine junge Begleiterin entsetzt an.

„Wenn demnächst eine Frau hier verstirbt... dann werde ich ihre Lebensnummer beim Morgenappell angeben, und ihre Leiche mit meiner Lebensnummer kennzeichnen. Da oben weiß mit Sicherheit niemand mehr, wer ich bin und wie ich aussehe."

„Selbst wenn sie die mutmaßlich alte Frau oben als deinen Leichnahm abtun, musst du trotzdem den Tagesstatus abliefern. Und egal ob es du selber bist oder die andere Frau... wirst du als schwanger erkannt, dann bist du dran."

„Ich werde keinen Status mehr abliefern, Severus. Ich bin dann tot!"

„Du weißt nicht, inwiefern die Lebensnummern mit den Personen verbunden sind und wie diese verdammte Analyse überhaupt abläuft!"

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Aber hast du dir nicht auch schon Mal die Frage gestellt, was für einen Sinn das alles haben muss?"

Snapes Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.

„Du versuchst einen Sinn in all dem zu erkennen?"

„Tagein, tagaus müssen wir uns hier an einen Rhythmus halten. Einen Status abliefern, obwohl wir anscheinend nicht mehr gebraucht werden. Ab und an wird jemand aussortiert und abgeholt. Es kommt mir so vor, als ob wir irgendwie auf Reserve gehalten werden... nur, für was, Severus?"

„Hermione, meinst du nicht, dass das Hier und Jetzt schon kompliziert genug ist? Warum willst du unbedingt rebellieren?"

„Weil ich vermute, dass diese Gebote einfach nur eine grausame Spielerei sind, und wir eigentlich tun und lassen könnten, was wir wollen. In regelmäßigem Abstand wird jemand willkürlich durch den Tagesstatus ausgewählt, um allen Respekt und Angst einzujagen."

„Wie kommst du auf diese Vermutung?"

„Ich habe jetzt mit vielen Leuten über die fehlerhaften Tagesstatus spekuliert und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass niemand wirklich krank oder schwanger war. Es muss Willkür sein, Severus!"

„Und deswegen willst du eine Schwangerschaft riskieren, ja?", höhnte Snape und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Aufgebracht sprang Hermione auf und raufte sich die verfilzten Haare. Böse funkelten sich beide an.

„Ach, du verstehst es einfach nicht!", patzte Hermione und stapfte energisch zum Stollen zurück.

„Ich verstehe das sehr wohl, Hermione! Auch wenn ich nie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen habe, hätte ich doch gerne Kinder gehabt. Aber dein Vorhaben ist Wahnsinn!"

„Du wirst sehen, es wird funktionieren!"

„Hermione, erst einmal musst du jemanden finden, der dich schwängert. Und falls dein Plan wider Erwarten klappen sollte, was wäre mit dem Baby? Soll es hier unten ein genauso trostloses Dasein fristen wie wir, und irgendwann sterben, ohne richtig gelebt zu haben?"

Hermione wusste, dass Severus Recht hatte. Wütend presste sie ihre Lippen aufeinander und ließ sich von ihm den Stollen herunter schieben.

„Geh schlafen und vergiss diesen egoistischen Plan", sagte Severus eindringlich. „Mir scheint, dass du die einzige bist, die sich nicht mit der Situation hier abfinden kann."

Als Hermione sich am nächsten Morgen zum Appell in die große Halle aufraffte, würdigte sie Severus Snape keines Blickes.

„Was ist dir denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?", hakte Dean nach und erntete einen giftigen Blick von ihr.

„Miss Granger muss gerade ein paar Dinge überdenken", meinte Snape süffisant und grinste Hermione an. Wütend schnaufte sie auf und lief mit hochrotem Gesicht an ihren Freunden vorbei.

Aufgewühlt reihte sich Hermione zum Zählappell ein, als der ohrenbetäubende Gong erklang, und malte wie alle anderen auch ihre Lebensnummer vor sich in den Sand. Während sie noch Severus grollte, schwappte die magische Welle über den sandigen Boden und kontrollierte den Tagesstatus der Unerwünschten. Hermione hielt wie jeden Morgen den Atem an, doch die Lebensnummern glühten alle für einen Moment auf.

Heute gab es keine Fehler.

Hermione wischte ihre Nummer mit dem Fuß aus dem Sand und wirbelte zu Severus herum.

„Miss Granger muss gar nichts überdenken!", fauchte sie aufgebracht und huschte in Windeseile durch die Menge aus der Großen Halle hinaus. Sie war sich sicher, einen Weg zu ihrem persönlichen Glück finden zu können. Im Moment wusste sie zwar noch nicht genau wie, da hatte ihr Severus' Moralpredigt einen Strich durch die Gedankenrechnung gemacht, aber die Hoffnung gab Hermione Granger nicht auf. Niemals!

Schnaufend erreichte sie die alten Waggons in der Passage und hockte sich in eine dunkle Ecke. Wenn sie noch mehr Leute von ihrer Idee überzeugen könnte, dann hätte ihr aller Dasein wieder einen Sinn. Hermione grübelte und überlegte hin und her. Was wäre, wenn man seine Lebensnummer zum Zeitpunkt des Todes an eine junge Hexe weitergab? Dann konnte die Hexe ein Baby bekommen, welches durch die vererbte Lebensnummer geschützt wäre. Oder etwa nicht? Nein, Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Da versteckte sich irgendwo noch ein gewaltiger Logikfehler.

Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, wie genau die Tagesstatusanalyse ablief! Severus hatte in diesem Punkt absolut Recht, und das ärgerte sie. Was konnten die Todesser aus ihren Lebensnummern heraus lesen? Worin lagen die Fehler begründet? Hermiones Gedanken rotierten und sie ging alle möglichen Fehlerquellen der letzten Jahre durch, die sie den unfreiwillig Exekutierten unterstellt hatten: Leberschäden, Staublunge, Harnwegsinfekte, Bindehautentzündung, Kurzsichtigkeit... die Liste der Lappalien ließ sich noch lange so fortführen. Leider kam nie jemand in den Untergrund zurück, um ihnen zu sagen, worin sein Fehler tatsächlich gelegen hatte.

Hermione legte grummelnd den Kopf auf ihre angezogenen Knie und starrte auf das große Tor. Dahinter lag die Freiheit, das Leben und die Vielfalt der Natur. Das Gefühl, hier einem riesigen Schwindel aufgesessen zu sein, beschlich sie zum wiederholten Male.

„Ich werde es tun!", sagte Hermione zu sich selbst. „Was habe ich denn noch zu verlieren? Ich muss _sie_ kennen lernen!"

Sie stürmte in Severus Snapes Baracke und wirbelte eine Menge Staub und Sand dabei auf. Hustend wischte Snape mit der Hand durch die stickige Luft und schaute Hermione fragend an.

„Entschuldige, Severus", haspelte sie aufgeregt, „aber ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen."

Snape blickte sie schweigend an und Hermione konnte an seiner Wangenmuskulatur erkennen, dass er den Kiefer fest aufeinander presste.

„Ich werde bei nächster Gelegenheit eine weibliche Leiche mit meiner Lebensnummer versehen und beweisen, dass wir einem System aus Willkür unterliegen!"

„Hermione, mach keine Dummheiten. Bitte!"

Snapes Stimme war eher ein Flüstern und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf Hermiones Körper aus.

„Es geht nicht um ein Baby, Severus, sondern einfach nur um den Beweis!"

Snape taxierte sie mit einem seiner Röntgenblicke, die sie schon zu Schulzeiten so gehasst hatte. „Geht es nicht", meinte er nur und Hermione schoss die Röte ins Gesicht.

„Doch", log sie mit brennendem Gesicht, „oder wärst du etwa bereit, mit mir ein Kind zu zeugen?"

Der Kloß in Hermiones Hals hätte größer nicht sein können, doch sie reckte weiterhin provokant ihr Kinn in Richtung von Snapes aschfahler Miene.

„B-bitte?"

„Siehst du", meinte sie mit bebender Stimme, „es geht mir nur um den Beweis!"

Snape erwiderte minutenlang nichts, sondern saß wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt vor Hermione im Sand. Sie beobachte das unangenehme Pulsieren seiner Schläfen und war sich sicher, dass er innerlich am brodeln war.

„Miss Granger, Sie sind ein wahnwitziges und unerzogenes Gör!", presste er schließlich schmallippig hervor. „Mit wem soll ich zukünftig niveauvolle Konversation betreiben, wenn du nicht mehr da sein solltest?"

Hermione schwieg und hockte sich neben ihn in den Sand. Sie ergriff seine kalte Hand und drückte sie leicht, doch er erwiderte nichts. So saßen sie noch lange schweigend neben einander.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, oh, oh… wo führt das bloß noch hin? Und was hat Draco eigentlich mit all dem zu tun?<strong>

**Wir werden es nächste Woche herausfinden.**

**Wer von euch hört eigentlich meine Musikempfehlungen beim Lesen? Interessiert mich wirklich, gerne auch per PN ;-)**


	5. Das Dilemma

**Und weiter geht es. Kein langes Gerede vorweg. Danke an Draco's CoffeeGirl für das tolle Review!**

**Musikempfehlung: David Bowie - As the world falls down**

**WARNUNG: Es wird getötet.**

**Viel Spaß,**

**Mel**

* * *

><p><strong>Das Dilemma<strong>

Als schließlich eines Tages Madam Hopkins eines natürlichen Todes verstarb und Hermione mit den Angehörigen ihr Vorhaben heimlich besprach, war sie sich sicher, dass sie einen großen Schwindel aufdecken würde.

Nach dem Frühstück wurde der Leichnam aufgebahrt und die Unerwünschten erteilten der Hexe ihre letzte Ehre. Hermione schob sich in die Nähe der Familie der Hexe und linste verschwörerisch zu ihnen hinüber. Das Herz hämmerte ihr wild in der Brust und ihren Bauch durchzog es unangenehm vor lauter Aufregung.

Wie verabredet schrieb der Squibsohn der Hexe Hermiones Lebensnummer in den Sand, die kurz aufleuchtete und schließlich zusammen mit dem verschwindenden toten Körper erlosch. Schnell verwischte er mit dem Fuß die falsche Nummer, und Hermione war kurz davor in Ohnmacht zu fallen, da sie nicht zu atmen wagte. Das Blut rauschte durch ihre Ohren und vor die Augen trat ein rötliches Flimmern.

„Alles gut, Hermione?", raunte Severus an ihrem Ohr und stützte die japsende Frau am Ellbogen.

„Mir ist so schwindelig, ich weiß nicht, ob das alleine die Aufregung ist, oder...", Hermione verkniff sich weitere Spekulationen. Severus seufzte schwer und setzte sich mit ihr in den Sand. Ängstlich fasste sie sich an ihre hämmernden Schläfen, und hoffte inständig, dass nichts Schlimmes passieren würde.

Alles hing schließlich nur davon ab, ob die Lebensnummer tatsächlich an ihren Körper gekoppelt war, oder nicht.

Die Trauergesellschaft zog leise schluchzend an ihnen vorbei und die Große Halle leerte sich zunehmends. Am Ausgang stand der Squibsohn von Madam Hopkins noch eine Weile und beobachtete Hermione und Severus. Nachdem Snape ihm jedoch zuversichtlich zunickte, zog sich auch dieser zurück.

„Jetzt gilt es abzuwarten", sagte Snape mit belegter Stimme und fixierte Hermione mit seinen dunklen Augen.

„Ja", hauchte sie und zog sich die Knie unter das Kinn. „Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr."

Diesmal war es Severus, der ihre Hand nahm und zaghaft drückte.

„Noch irgendwelche Geständnisse, die Ihr Gewissen belasten, Miss Granger?"

„Nein", Hermione schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Da ich nicht sterben werde, habe ich keine Lebensbeichte vorgesehen."

Sie warteten die ganze Zeit, doch nichts passierte. Immer größer wurde die Hoffnung, dass Hermione Recht behielt. Doch die Angst, auf der Stelle tot umzukippen, weil die Lebensnummer offiziell als verstorben galt, blieb Hermione im Nacken sitzen.

_Habe keine Angst, Mami._

„Das ist wirklich so spannend, wie die Frage, was mit uns nach dem Tod passiert", grübelte Severus.

„Wo kommen wir her? Wo gehen wir hin? Wer bin ich, und wenn ja, wieviele?", witzelte Hermione mit roten Flecken auf den Wangen. Der Tumult in ihrem Inneren hatte mit keiner Minute nachgelassen. Die Ungewissheit griff nun mit eisigen Fingern nach ihr, und jagte eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen über ihren Rücken.

„Jedenfalls scheinst du nun offiziell als tot zu gelten", murmelte Snape mit einem belustigten Seitenblick auf die mutige Hexe. „Wie fühlt man sich so als lebende Tote?"

„Nicht viel anders als vorher", grinste Hermione. „Lebendig begraben bin ich ja schon lange."

„Wer ist lebendig begraben?"

Dean und Seamus gesellten sich zu ihnen und setzten sich vor Snape und Hermione in den Sand.

„Warum hockt ihr eigentlich den ganzen Tag schon hier an Ort und Stelle?"

Hermione grinste unsicher.

„Ich habe anscheinend das System überlistet."

Seamus' Augen weiteten sich. „Das System? Inwiefern denn das?"

Snape räusperte sich: „Miss Granger meinte, ihr sei langweilig und sie müsse unbedingt mit ihrem Leben russisches Roulette spielen, da sie ja eh nichts zu verlieren hätte. Also hat sie die Leiche von Madam Hopkins mit ihrer Lebensnummer kennzeichnen lassen, um zu gucken was passiert."

„Naja", zuckte Seamus mit den Schultern, „es passiert gar nichts!"

Dean nickte und schaute sie überlegen an: „Die Auswahl beim Tagesstatus geschieht ja auch willkürlich. Du könntest der gesündeste Mensch unter Erden sein, und deine Lebensnummer wäre trotzdem irgendwann vielleicht nicht aufgeleuchtet."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Hermione aufgeregt und rieb sich die mit einem Mal schweißnassen Hände an ihrer verschlissenen Robe. Sie spürte, wie sich die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken alarmierend aufstellten.

„Seamus und ich haben vor einiger Zeit mal das Experiment gewagt und falsche Lebensnummern vor uns in den Sand gemalt. Nichts war passiert, Hermione. Der Sand glüht nur auf und wählt sich den Erstbesten aus. Und bei Toten wird es denen da oben erst Recht egal sein."

Die Worte sickerten langsam durch Hermiones überlasteten Verstand. Ihr Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus und sie spürte, wie sämtliches Blut aus ihrem Gesicht wich. Snape starrte Dean ebenfalls bestürzt an und drehte langsam den Kopf zu Hermione.

„Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?", wisperte sie kaum hörbar. „Das hätte alles für mich verändern können."

„Das verändert für _uns_ alles, Hermione", krächzte Snape mit glänzenden Augen. An Dean und Seamus gewandt zischte er verächtlich: „Dass Sie mit dieser Information nicht gleich rausgerückt sind, hätte Ihnen damals die schlimmsten Strafarbeiten und den höchsten Hauspunkteverlust aller Zeiten mit sich gebracht!"

„Warum denn das?", meinte Dean pikiert und Hermione packte ihn reflexartig an seinem Kragen.

„Hat der ganze Sand hier unten dein Denkgetriebe blockiert?", zischte sie böse und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wenn es tatsächlich Willkür ist, dann sind wir hier unten nicht an die Gebote gebunden! Dann ist das alles nur eine Masche, um uns hier bei Laune zu halten!"

Hermione stieß Dean wütend zurück: „Wir hätten längst rebellieren können, wir hätten Familien gründen und Nachwuchs zeugen können... all das und noch viel mehr! Und kein einziger Reinblutsadist hätte sich da oben dran gestört!"

„Als ob das von Wichtigkeit gewesen wäre, Hermione. _Du_ hast damals doch gesagt, dass wir hier alle zum Sterben runter gebracht wurden!", verteidigte Seamus seinen Freund und funkelte Hermione ebenso böse zurück.

„Ihr kapiert aber auch gar nichts mehr!", wütete sie los und schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Wirklich Null!"

„Hermione, lass gut sein!", sagte Severus Snape und legte ihr beschwichtigend seine Hand auf die Schulter. Hermiones Körper bebte vor Empörung und ihre Augen füllten sich mit heißen Tränen.

„Ja ehrlich, fahr mal wieder runter, Hermione!", keifte Dean und stand mit Seamus auf. „Bis irgendwann, wenn du dich wieder eingekriegt hast!"

Aufgebracht schlug Hermione ihre kleinen Fäuste in den Sand und hämmerte wütend drauf los. „Das kann nicht sein, das kann nicht sein, das kann nicht sein!"

Schnaufend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht im Saum ihrer Robe und versuchte offensichtlich sich zu beruhigen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Severus besorgt und Hermione starrte ihm mit hochrotem Kopf in seine Blässe.

„Ich fühle mich... ich kann es dir im Moment nicht genau sagen, Severus! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich heute ein Risiko eingegangen bin oder nicht."

„Und wie soll es nun deiner Meinung nach weiter gehen?"

Hermione lehnte sich zurück an die Steinwand und zog die Knie wieder unter ihr Kinn.

„Gute Frage. Ich denke, wir sollten beim Morgenapell eine Ansprache halten. Den Leuten neue Hoffnung geben, auf ein halbwegs normaleres Dasein. Uns allen die Chance auf ein Überleben geben-"

„- also heißt das, dass du weiterhin an glückliche Familien hier unten glaubst und nach wie vor eine eigene gründen willst?"

„Mehr denn je", gestand sie mit piepsiger Stimme. „Nun kann ich wirklich ohne Angst schwanger werden. Der willkürliche Tagesstatus kann mir eh nichts mehr anhaben... denke ich... und ich habe meine Chance dann zumindest nicht ungenutzt gelassen!"

„Und meintest du das ernst", druckste Severus herum und ein ungewohnter Hauch Röte beschlich seine weißen, knochigen Wangen, „als du mich vor einiger Zeit gefragt hattest, ob ich dir nicht ein Baby machen wolle?"

Hermione zuckte zusammen und schaute ihn wie ein erschrockenes Reh mit großen, braunen Augen an. Scham und Unbehagen durchzogen ihren Körper und wenn sie nicht schon längst tatsächlich in der Erde versunken wäre, so hätte sie sich prompt jenes berühmte Loch zum Verschwinden gewünscht.

„Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, dass es tatsächlich möglich wäre, Severus", gestand sie kleinlaut. „Ich wollte dir damit nicht zu nahe treten und schäme mich fürchterlich für meine Impertinenz."

Severus schwieg und seine Lippen verschmolzen zu einem geraden Strich. Verletzt wich er Hermiones Blick aus und flüsterte: „Entschuldigung angenommen."

Die nächsten Tage war Severus ungewöhnlich reserviert und Hermione konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, ihn in einem wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben. Mittlerweile fühlte sie sich sogar richtig schlecht und wusste gar nicht, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte. Ob er wirklich bereit dazu gewesen wäre, mit ihr eine Familie zu gründen?

Lange grübelte sie über diese naheliegende Option nach und wog für sich das Für und Wider ab. Hermione müsste nicht erst lange einen Partner aus den verbliebenen Unerwünschten suchen, allerdings war Severus immer noch ihr ehemaliger Professor. Und der Gedanke an körperlichen Kontakt mit dem älteren Mann, bereitete ihr doch ein gewisses Maß an Magengrummeln.

Sie liebte und schätzte Severus Snape mittlerweile mehr denn je, allerdings bewegten sich diese Gefühle auf einer Basis aus Freundschaft und Respekt. Hermione kam zu dem Schluss, dass es nicht ausreichen würde, um mit ihm eine Familie zu gründen. Selbst wenn es um ihre Existenz im Untergrund ging, sie würde keinesfalls die Freundschaft zu Snape in die Waagschale werfen wollen.

Als Hermione beim Mittagessen ihm gegenüber Platz nahm, knurrte ihr Magen nicht nur vor Hunger. Ein elendiges Gefühl schien ihre Gedärme zu einem klitzekleinen Paket zusammen zu schnüren. Konnte sie Severus noch mehr verletzen? Oder hatte sie sein Verhalten falsch interpretiert und er hatte sich tatsächlich damals auf den Robensaum getreten gefühlt?

„Severus?"

„Hmm."

Grummelnd vergrub Snape seine lange Nase im Teller vor ihm, und ließ einen Vorhang aus immer grauer werdenden Haaren in seine Stirn fallen. Hermione seufzte. Er war eindeutig noch eingeschnappt.

„Ich würde gerne wieder normal mit dir reden, Severus!"

„Hmm."

Hermione schob sich einen Löffel der immer gleich schmeckenden Pampe in den Mund und überlegte, ob sie auf Snapes ungewöhnlich kindisches Verhalten eingehen sollte.

Schweigend schaufelte Snape seinen Teller leer und stand ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen vom Tisch auf. Hermione unterbrach prompt die Nahrungsaufnahme und eilte ihm so schnell es ging, durch die Tischreihen Richtung Ausgang, hinterher.

„Severus, warte! Ich -"

Ein lauter Knall ertönte in der Großen Halle und ließ alle Biohazards vor Schreck zusammen zucken. Die Tische und Bänke lösten sich schlagartig in Luft auf, und sofort brach Panik unter den Anwesenden aus. Unvorhergesehene Magieeinwirkung konnte nur bedeuten, dass Todesser und Inquisitoren sie aufsuchen würden. Doch aus welchem Grund?

An diesem Morgen hatte es keinen fehlerhaften Tagesstatus gegeben und Hermione beschlich ein äußerst ungutes Gefühl. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen schaute sie in Severus Snapes versteinertes Gesicht. Sein Blick fixierte das Geschehen in ihrem Rücken und Hermione spürte förmlich die ungewohnte, magische Präsenz mehrerer Todesser bis in ihre verfilzten Haarspitzen.

Severus Snapes Verhalten gefiel ihr gar nicht. Die Angst durchzog jede Faser ihres Körpers und so schloss sie lieber die Augen. Sie konnte sich nicht umdrehen und wollte auch nicht sehen, was passierte.

Der Tumult schlug um in ängstliches Flüstern und Tuscheln und Hermione ahnte, dass die Todesser die Menge mit einem Zauber in Schach halten mussten. Ein unsäglicher Druck lastete auf ihrer Brust und Hermione atmete zitternd ein.

Sie wusste, dass die Leiche von Madam Hopkins mit ihrer Lebensnummer der Grund sein musste, weswegen die Todesser durch die Große Halle schlichen.

Mittlerweile war es mucksmäuschenstill und Hermione hörte einen langen Umhang über den sandigen Boden schleifen. Gemächliche Schritte knirschten leise auf sie zu und Hermione spürte mehrere hundert Augenpaare auf sich lasten.

Einer der Todesser stand nun direkt hinter ihr und Hermione wünschte sich einen schnellen und kurzen Prozess. Wie sie das Regime jedoch kennen lernen durfte, würde nun an ihr ein Exempel statuiert werden.

Sie wagte es, die Augen zu öffnen und geradewegs in Snapes schneeweißes Gesicht zu blicken. Er presste seine Kiefer fest aufeinander und die Ader an seiner kahlen Stirn pulsierte heftig.

Die Angst stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und er bedachte Hermione mit einem traurigen, hoffnungslosen Blick.

„Professor Snape! Wie schön, Sie wohlauf zu sehen."

Der Todesser sprach an Hermione vorbei den alten Tränkemeister an. Ging es etwa gar nicht um sie? Was konnten die Todesser dann nur von ihnen wollen?

Snape erwiderte nichts, er schluckte schwer und sein Atem ging rasselnd. Hermione überlegte krampfhaft, wem die Stimme gehörte, doch sie schien durch einen Zauber verzerrt zu sein.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie alles daran gesetzt haben, Miss Granger von ihrer Dummheit abzuhalten. Ist es nicht so, Professor Snape?"

„Es war meine Idee!", sprach Snape mit ungewohnt fester Stimme und erntete ein schallendes Gelächter. Das verzerrte Lachen ging Hermione durch Mark und Bein.

„Nein!", japste Hermione und wirbelte auf der Stelle herum. Sie blickte in eine silberne Todessermaske, die das Antlitz einer hochgewachsenen Gestalt verbarg.

„Er hat nichts damit zu tun!", rief sie mit panischer Stimme und zeigte hinter sich auf Snape.

„Das weiß ich doch!", krächzte die komische Stimme lehrmeisterhaft durch die Mundöffnung der Maske. „Nur ein Schlammblut wie Granger kann auf das törichte Vorhaben kommen, eine fremde Leiche mit der eigenen Lebensnummer kennzeichnen zu lassen."

Der Todesser setzte sich in Bewegung und umrundete Hermione mit langsamen Schritten.

„Leider erschließt sich mir daraus keinen Sinn, Miss Granger! Oder dachten Sie etwa, Sie könnten unsere Analyseverfahren umgehen und austricksen?"

Hermione schwieg und senkte unter dem Gemurmel der Menge den Blick.

„Als die Lebensnummer 2203 als verstorben gekennzeichnet wurde, konnte ich nicht anders, als mich höchstpersönlich von diesem freudigen Ereignis zu überzeugen", erzählte der umherwandernde Todesser.

An die Unwürdigen gerichtet sagte er dann: „Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie empört ich war, als ich sehen musste, dass nicht die Leiche von Hermione Granger vor mir lag. Mr. Hopkins, ist das hier unten jetzt die Art und Weise den Verstorbenen die letzte Ehre zu erweisen?"

Zwei weitere Todesser schleiften Melchior Hopkins, den Squibsohn der Toten, an den Armen in die Mitte der Großen Halle. Sie stießen ihn hinunter in den sandigen Boden und Hermiones ganzer Körper schien sich gegen sie zu wenden. Das Herz raste, die Ohren sausten und der Magen rebellierte. Am schlimmsten war jedoch die Gewissheit, den unschuldigen Melchior Hopkins durch ihr Experiment in diese missliche Lage gebracht zu haben.

„Wir haben euch tun und machen lassen, was und wie ihr wolltet!", sprach der Todesser mit einer Spur Großzügigkeit in der leiernden Stimme. „Drei Gebote und ein paar einfache Abläufe für ein funktionierendes System. Anscheinend war das für Miss Granger und ein paar andere auf einmal zuviel verlangt!"

Hermione hörte Seamus aus der Menge her aufschreien und sah mit Schrecken, wie die Todesser einen zappelnden Dean Thomas in die Mitte der Großen Halle bugsierten. Mit den Zauberstäben bewaffnet hielten sie Dean in Schach, während Melchior Hopkins fast anteilnahmslos neben ihm hockte.

„Auch dieser junge Mann hier, hat vor einiger Zeit versucht das Analyseverfahren zu hintergehen. Anscheinend war es richtig von uns, abzuwarten, wie weit unsere ehemaligen Kriegshelden hier, zu gehen bereit sind!"

Der Todesser stolzierte schweigend durch die Große Halle an den zusammen gekauerten Biohazards vorbei. Allein seine Präsenz verbreitete soviel Angst und Schrecken, dass sich niemand zu regen wagte. Hermione stand wie im Rampenlicht alleine in der Mitte der Großen Halle. Vor ihr Dean und Melchior im Sand kniend, hinter ihr der reglose Severus Snape.

„Damit zukünftig wieder alles seinen geregelten Gang läuft, und nicht weitere Totenschändungen oder Falschauskünfte betrieben werden, bekommt ein jeder der Verantwortlichen seine gerechte Strafe."

Genüsslich verschränkte der Todesser die Arme vor der Brust und verlieh seinen Worten mit einem gedehnten Schweigen noch mehr Bedeutung. Hermione durchzog das pure Grauen.

„Der wertlose Squib da...", ruckartig zückte der Todesser seinen Zauberstab, „_Avada Kedavra!_"

Schnell schoss der grüne Blitz auf Melchior Hopkins zu, der dumpf vorneüber in den Sand sackte. Die Menge schrie auf vor lauter Angst, fasste sich aber schnell wieder und rückte enger zusammen.

Dean Thomas starrte wie betäubt auf den Leichnam neben ihm im Sand und schien nicht zu bemerken, wie der Todesser sich hinter ihm positionierte. Hermione fixierte intuitiv den edlen und relativ schlichten Zauberstab des Todessers. Der Stab selber war dunkelbraun, der Griff fast schwarz und am unteren Ende spitz zulaufend. Hermione machte zwischen Stab und Griff zwei eingearbeitete Zierkanten aus, die ausschlaggebend für die Identifizierung des vermummten Todessers waren.

Das Flimmern vor ihren Augen kehrte zurück und in Hermiones Kopf drehte sich alles. Die Aufregung, die die Gewissheit mit sich brachte, ließ eine leichte Übelkeit durch ihre Bauchgegend kriechen. Mit klopfendem Herzen wusste Hermione nun niemand anderes, als Draco Malfoy vor sich.

„Dean Thomas", schnarrte es nun auch altbekannt, aber immer noch verzerrt, hinter der Maske hervor, „was machen wir nur mit dir?"

„Ich hab auch eine falsche Lebensnummer verwendet", rief Seamus Finnegan aufgebracht aus der Menge, „warum bestraft ihr nicht auch mich?"

Malfoy starrte ihn aus seiner Todessermaske heraus an, dass es Hermione eiskalt den Rücken herunter lief.

„Bestrafe ich ihn, bestrafe ich dich. _Crucio_!"

Schreiend wandt sich Dean im Sand hin und her, gurgelte verstört und hielt sich die Kehle. Weiß traten seine Augen hervor und Seamus hechtete in seine Richtung, doch die anderen Todesser fingen ihn mit einem Zauber ab und hielten ihn so zurück. Hermione starrte fassungslos den vermummten Draco Malfoy an, dem es wohl kaum etwas aus machte, einen ehemaligen Schulkollegen zu foltern.

„Dean, nein, NEIN!", schrie Seamus immer wieder und Hermione schluchzte laut auf. Wie hatte sie alle nur in dieses Dilemma bringen können? Malfoy verstärkte den Zauber immer weiter, bis er ihn abrupt stoppte. Hermione durchzuckte eine schlimme Ahnung: „Malfoy, NEIN!"

„_Avada Kedavra_!"

Deans lebloser Körper lag verrenkt neben Melchior Hopkins und Seamus brach heulend am Rand der aufgeregten Menge zusammen.

Der große Todesser drehte sich langsam zu Hermione um und starrte sie einen Moment schweigend an. Mit einer ruhigen Bewegung nahm er sich die Maske vom Gesicht und Hermione erblickte nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit die Schreckgestalt ihrer Schulzeit.

Draco Malfoy.

Sein Gesicht war gezeichnet von Müdigkeit und um die Augen hatten sich bereits die ersten Falten gebildet. Hermione wusste, dass sie selber durch das staubige Leben im Untergrund Falten bekommen haben musste und ihre Haut durch mangelnde Pflege mehr als nur gelitten hatte, aber einem Draco Malfoy hatte sie mehr Glanz und Gloria zugetraut.

„Ach Granger, dir kann man einfach nichts vormachen", säuselte er nun mit seiner eigenen Stimme und lächelte sie boshaft an. „Und es heißt mittlerweile _Lord Malfoy,_ wenn ich bitten darf!"

Hermione schaute ihn trotzig an und versuchte sich selbst Mut zuzusprechen. Jetzt wo der Todesser ein Gesicht hatte, und noch dazu das von _Lord_ Draco Malfoy, konnte sie sich doch viel leichter ihrem Schicksal stellen. Welches vermutlich auch mit einem grünen Blitz enden würde.

„Was tut das schon zur Sache, Malfoy?", meinte Hermione in herablassendem Ton und genoss zum wohl letzten Mal ein bisschen Aufmüpfigkeit. „Bringen wir es hinter uns!"

Sie breitete die Arme aus und wartete auf den alles beendenden Zauber. Doch Malfoy machte keine Anstalten, seinen Stab auf sie zu richten. Eine Augenbraue wanderte fragend nach oben und sein Blick huschte abwechselnd von Hermione zu Snape.

„Ich denke nicht, dass der _Avada_ für dich die richtige Strafe ist, Schlammblut."

Hermione ließ die Arme sinken und drehte sich panisch zu Snape um.

„Ich hab gesagt, er hat nichts damit zu tun!", haspelte sie aufgeregt und Dracos Lippen umspielte ein gehässiges Lächeln.

„Und ich habe gesagt, dass ich das weiß", grinste er, „und das weißt du auch."

„Bitte tu ihm nichts!", flehte Hermione nun und spürte heiße Tränen ihre Wangen runter kullern. Draco Malfoy starrte an Hermione vorbei seinen alten Tränkelehrer an, der nach wie vor reglos vor dem Eingang zur Großen Halle stand.

„Ihm wird nichts geschehen", meinte Draco grübelnd. „Die Gewissheit, dass du fort sein wirst, und die Hölle auf Erden erleben wirst, wird ihm Strafe genug sein."

„Was hast du mit mir vor?", quietschte Hermione ungläubig und schaute sich hilfesuchend um. „Und die Hölle auf Erden habe ich bereits erlebt, Malfoy!"

„Da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher!", höhnte er und schnappte sich mit ein paar langen Schritten die überrumpelte Hermione. Die Höhle fing an sich um sie herum zu drehen und Hermione spürte die mittlerweile ungewohnte Verwendung der Magie in jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Draco Malfoy apparierte mit ihr Seite an Seite und es fühlte sich an wie ein Höllenritt, der alles an Hermione verzerrte.

Mit einem Mal ließ Draco von ihr ab und Hermione brach kraftlos in sich zusammen. Sie spürte kalten Boden unter sich und eine Welle von surrealen Eindrücken durchflutete ihren Verstand.

Ihre Ohren nahmen Geräusche wahr, die sie vor langer Zeit einmal gehört hatte. Weit entferntes Vogelzwitschern, das Plätschern von Wasser und das Sausen des Windes sickerten durch ihr Trommelfell. Immer mehr Töne gesellten sich hinzu und verantalteten ein chaotisches Spektakel in ihrem Kopf. Ihre Lungen füllten sich mit klarer Luft und ihre Nase nahm mit einem Mal tausend fremde Gerüche wahr. In ihrem Mund tobten die feinsten, kuriosesten und abartigsten Geschmäcker im Wechsel und alles schien überhaupt nicht zusammen zu passen.

Chaos.

Verstört blickte sie sich in dem fensterlosen, weiß gefliesten Raum um, in dem Draco sie abgesetzt hatte, und versuchte Herrin ihrer reizüberfluteten Sinne zu werden.

_Wo bin ich? Und was ist das nur für ein Zauber?_

Zaghaft strich sie über den Fliesenboden und schaute blinzelnd in eine von der Decke hängenden Lampe. Die Gerüche, Geschmäcker und Geräusche prasselten unsichtbar auf ihre Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit ein. Immer wieder erfassten sie Impressionen aus dem Leben an der oberen Welt, die sie im jahrelangen Exil unter der Erde längst vergessen hatte.

Hermiones Kopf schwirrte ununterbrochen und schmerzte immer stärker. Die Tortur musste sich bereits über Stunden hinweg gezogen haben, als Hermione sich schutzsuchend zusammenrollte und schreiend ihren Kopf unter den Armen verbarg.

War das etwa ihre Bestrafung? Wollte Malfoy sie auf diese Art und Weise in den Wahnsinn treiben?

Rhythmisch klopfte sie mit der Stirn auf den Boden, um gegen die Schmerzen und dem Sausen in ihrem Kopf anzukommen. Hermione steigerte zunehmends ihr Tempo, bis sie irgendwann vor lauter Hilflosigkeit ihren Kopf so kräftig gegen die Fliesen schmetterte, dass ein erlösender schwarzer Schleier sie aus dem magischen Teufelskreis befreite.

Als sie es irgendwann schaffte ihre Augen zu öffnen, merkte sie, dass sich der Raum um sie herum verändert hatte. In ihren Ohren piepste und rauschte es nach wie vor, doch wenn sie genauer hinhörte, war da nichts. Es war totenstill in dem neuen Raum. Hermione versuchte sich aufzusetzen, wurde aber durch magische Fesseln an einer Pritsche festgehalten.

_Was ist das jetzt?_

Ängstlich schaute sich Hermione in dem laborartigen Raum um und stellte fest, dass sie an diversen Schläuchen und Kabeln hing. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und resigniert ließ sie ihn zurück auf die Pritsche sinken.

„Ah, du bist wach. Willkommen in meinem Labor in der AFAM, der _Akademie für angewandte Magie_!"

Draco Malfoy hatte sein Todesseroutfit abgelegt und trat mit einem weißen Kittel bekleidet neben Hermione. Verwirrt blinzelte sie den blonden Zauberer an und versuchte erneut sich aufzurichten. Es klappte wieder nicht.

„Bleib einfach liegen, Granger, wir sind noch nicht fertig!"

_Fertig? Womit noch nicht fertig?_

Hermione öffnete ihren Mund und wollte laut die Fragen stellen, die sie bewegten, aber kein Ton kam aus ihrer Kehle.

„Der _Silencio _ist ein sehr nützlicher Zauber, wie du sicher noch weißt", murmelte Draco Malfoy leicht abwesend, während er ein langes Blatt Papier studierte. Es war mit unglaublich vielen Daten beschriftet und Hermione versuchte krampfhaft etwas aus dem Kauderwelsch zu erkennen.

„Wie gefällt es dir bis jetzt an der Erdoberfläche?"

Kurz blickte er von den Notizen auf und grinste Hermione über den Papierrand hinweg an. Grimmig starrte sie zurück und erntete ein gehässiges Kichern.

„Herrlich, herrlich!", Malfoy setzte sich zu ihr auf die Pritsche. „Wie oft hab ich mir vorgestellt, dass du so wehrlos und stumm auf meinem Experimentiertisch liegst."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Experimente? Was hatte dieser Irre mit ihr gemacht? Vergeblich bäumte sie sich in den magischen Fesseln auf, doch diese schnürten sie nur noch enger an das harte Brett.

„Keine Panik, Granger. Außer einem ordentlichen _Ratzeputz_ und dem _Silencio_ habe ich leider keine Zauber an dir ausprobiert. _Finite_!"

„WAS IST HIER LOS, MALFOY?", brüllte Hermione sofort los und wälzte sich rebellisch hin und her. Malfoy schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

„Ich werde mit dir ein ganz neues, gewagtes Experiment durchführen", erklärte er und ging neben der Pritsche auf und ab. Hermione atmete hektisch und ließ Malfoy nicht aus den Augen. „Ein kleines Geburtstagsgeschenk an mich selbst, wenn man so will!"

„Was für ein Experiment?", keuchte sie panisch. Draco hielt inne.

„Normalerweise ist es nicht erlaubt, einen Biohazard wie dich, hier oben am Leben zu lassen", sinnierte Malfoy und nickte zu einer Tür herüber. „Die Forschungsreihen enden in der Regel tödlich, doch da ich eine Sondergenehmigung erhalten habe, kann ich dir in aller Ruhe die Tore zur Hölle öffnen. Versprochen ist versprochen."

„Willst du mich etwa weiterhin mit diesem Zauber quälen, bis ich mich selber umbringe?"

Draco lächelte matt: „Natürlich nicht. Das diente nur dazu, deinen Körper auf die Welt hier oben einzustimmen. Alles hat sich verändert und _damit _du nicht auf der Stelle durchdrehst oder dich sofort umbringst, und mir den Spaß verdirbst, gab es nun mal einen kleinen Informations-Crash für dich."

Hermione starrte Malfoy mit großen Augen an und überlegte zum wiederholten Male, was genau er mit ihr vorhatte. Wenn es keine Folterei durch Zauberei war, was könnte es dann nur sein?

„Sklaverei", beantwortete Draco ihren Gedanken und Hermione merkte mit einem Mal, wie er anscheinend ohne große Mühe in ihren Geist eindringen konnte. Für einen Moment wollte sie versuchen, sich ihm zu verschließen, erinnerte sich jedoch, dass das Zaubereiverbot mit Sichereit noch Gültigkeit besaß.

„Braves Mädchen", lächelte Draco hämisch. „Du wirst also in meine Sklavendienste treten. Neben Arbeiten in meinem Haushalt wirst du hauptsächlich hier in der Akademie für mich tätig sein."

Eine Zukunft als Mädchen für alles, auch wenn es für Draco Malfoy war, klang im ersten Moment doch gar nicht wie die Hölle auf Erden? Hermione musste wahrscheinlich schuften bis die Hände bluteten, jedoch kam ihr das nach dem grauen Alltag unter der Erde eigentlich ganz gelegen. Aber wo war der Haken?

„Mehr nicht?", fragte Hermione verwundert und Malfoy löste mit einem Zauberstabschlenker ihre Fesseln.

„Mehr nicht", griente er nur.

* * *

><p><strong>Och… mehr nicht… wie Hermiones Sklavendasein aussieht, erfahren wir nächste Woche...<strong>


	6. Die Sklavin

**Wie immer Danke an Draco's CoffeeGirl für das Review!**

**Musikempfehlung: Papa Roach - Last Resort**

**Viel Spaß,**

**Mel**

* * *

><p><strong>Die Sklavin<strong>

Mit einer nie zuvor gekannten Gleichgültigkeit schloss Hermione die Tür zu Dracos Labor in der _Akademie für angewandte Magie_ hinter sich. War sie mittlerweile so abgestumpft?

Die Menge an Blut auf den Fliesen ließ nur entfernt eine Vorstellung davon aufkeimen, welche Experimente dort heute durchgeführt worden waren. Es glich einem Schlachtfeld.

„Da hat Doktor Tod mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet", flüsterte Hermione mit Tränen in den Augen. Es berührte sie immer noch, Wem-auch-immer sei Dank. An einen Gott glaubte sie schon lange nicht mehr.

Routiniert ließ sie das Wasser in die Experimentiersäle fluten und schnappte sich ihren Schrubber. Blutreste, verklebt mit Haaren und undefinierbaren Schleimpfropfen verschwanden gluckernd im Abfluss. Wenn sie doch nur zaubern dürfte, dann wäre die ganze ekelerregende Arbeit mit einem _Ratzeputz_ erledigt gewesen.

Hermione putzte leise summend vor sich hin und sortierte die Pergamente, die mit Dracos kritzeliger Schrift übersäht waren. Er hatte heute also an Zentauren experimentiert.

Neugierig überflog sie seinen Bericht an Voldemort, doch bereits nach dem ersten Absatz drehte sich ihr Magen gefährlich um sich selbst.

Warum musste ausgerechnet Lord Massaker sie versklaven?

Hermione seufzte. Weil es ihm ein inneres Blumenpflücken war, sie so abscheuliche Dinge tun zu lassen. Das hatte er ihr ja selber gesagt. Warum hätte er sie sonst versklaven wollen, wo es doch noch Millionen von Muggeln gab?

Schnaufend fegte sie die Asche und Knochenreste der verbrannten Leiber in den Öfen zusammen und entsorgte mehrere Eimer im Hinterhof. Was er wohl morgen für Experimente durchführen würde? Welche Wesen würden morgen leiden müssen?

Hermione schniefte und unterdrückte die Tränen, die sich in ihre Augen kämpften. Ein riesiger Knoten schnürte ihre Brust zusammen und das Atmen fiel ihr zunehmend schwerer. Jetzt bloß nicht umkippen!

Für einen Moment hielt sie inne und schloss die Augen. In _Agharti _hatte sie weitaus mehr Würde besessen. So schlecht es ihr auch dort gegangen sein mag, musste sie sich doch dort nicht für solche Abscheulichkeiten mitverantwortlich fühlen. Malfoy hatte Recht gehabt, als er sagte, sie werde die Hölle auf Erden durchleben.

_Gib nicht auf, Mami._

Als Hermione nachts von der AFAM zurück zum Herrenhaus im Pure Centre von Thule schlurfte, wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als wieder nach _Agharti _zurück zu kehren. Zurück zu den Verstoßenen und Unwürdigen. Zurück zu den Menschen im Untergrund, die ihren eigenen Kampf ums sinnlose Überleben und gegen die Monotonie des Alltags führten. Sie vermisste die Biohazards.

Hermione hielt kurz vor dem großen Tor inne und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Der Mond schien hell und millionen Sterne glitzerten am Firmament. Diamantene Tränen des Himmels, so schön anzusehen, dass man die Zeit dabei vergessen konnte. Ein lauer Sommerwind blies Hermione ins Gesicht und brachte den nächtlichen Duft von feuchtem Moos und schlafenden Pflanzen mit sich. Hermione atmete tief ein und roch ganz genau hin: Süßliche Magnolien, bitterer Efeu und würzige Erde. Keine Spur von schimmeligen Sporen, feuchtkaltem Stein und bissigem Urin aus der Zisterne in der Nase. Keinen Hustenreiz vom Sand und Staub und keine brennenden und tränenden Augen. Die hatte die junge Frau nur noch, wenn sie um das Schicksal der Menschheit trauerte.

Hermione seufzte. Die Sinneseindrücke waren so berauschend und überwältigend nach der langen Zeit im Exil, dass sie ihr Dasein als Sklavin in Kauf nahm - nehmen musste! Ob nun bei Malfoy, Lestrange oder dem Dunklen Lord persönlich. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass eine Existenz an der völlig rehabilitierten Erdoberfläche einem permanenten Rausch gleichzusetzen war. Es machte abhängig und gleichgültig. Hauptsache man hatte diese frische Luft in den Lungen, die betörenden Gerüche in der Nase, die prächtigen Farben in den Augen, die vielfältigen Geräusche in den Ohren, die unbeschreiblichen Geschmäcker der Speisen im Mund und das frische Gras zwischen den Zehen, das -

Hermione erschrak über ihre Gedanken. Wie konnte sie auf einmal nur so ignorant sein? Hermione schalt sich selber eine süchtige Egoistin und würde gleich morgen früh darüber nachdenken, wie sie der Population unter der Erde helfen konnte. Zu irgendetwas musste es ja gut sein, dass sie hier oben bei den Malfoys gelandet war. Vielleicht schaffte sie es ja, etwas zu bewirken und eine Veränderung in diesem System herbei zu führen. Vielleicht konnte sie bei Draco Malfoy anfangen, der ihrer Meinung nach leicht zu beeinflussen war. Und er hatte schließlich eine Menge Einfluss gewonnen mit seiner zweifelhaften Tätigkeit für den Dunklen Lord.

Da waren sie wieder, ihre Spinnereien.

Leise schloss sie die Dienstbotentür hinter sich und nahm sich in der Küche unerlaubterweise ein Glas Elfenwein. Der Alkohol rann betäubend schön durch ihre Kehle und Hermione spürte, wie sie innerlich entspannte. Der Wein hinterließ eine Spur feiner Geschmacksnoten auf ihrer Zunge und in ihrem Mund, die sie in eine wahre Zwickmühle brachten. Sie grübelte und sinnierte über die Vergangenheit und das Hier und Jetzt. Was für einen steinigen Weg hatte das Schicksal nur für sie geplant?

_Ich bin süchtig nach Leben._

Sie gönnte sich heimlich ein zweites Glas und nahm vor dem Kamin in der Küche Platz, in dem noch ein bisschen Glut in der Asche glimmte. Für einen Moment kam sie sich vor wie Aschenbrödel in dem Muggelmärchen und ein wehmütiges Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. Sie konnte nicht zurück in die staubige Unterwelt von _Agharti_. Ein weiterer Schluck Elfenwein bestätigte ihr diese Tatsache.

„Heimweh nach der Dunkelheit, Granger?"

Hermione zuckte ertappt zusammen, schaute über ihre Schulter und sah Draco Malfoy im Türrahmen stehen. Lasziv lehnte er sich an das massive Holz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Oder hast du so wenig zu tun, dass du noch gar nicht müde bist?"

„Doch."

„Doch, WAS?"

„Doch, Herr", murmelte Hermione resigniert. „Ich habe genug zu tun und verschnaufe gerade einen Moment."

„Das sehe ich!", Draco Malfoy zog seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und blickte auf das Glas in Hermiones Hand. „Es scheint dir ja sehr gut zu gehen, was?"

Hermione stellte zitternd das Glas beiseite. „Ganz wie Ihr meint, Herr!"

Draco betrachtete seine Sklavin schweigend und Hermione wusste nicht, was sie nun tun sollte. Sich für die Nacht verabschieden? Fragen, ob sie noch etwas erledigen sollte? Bestrafen wollte er sie anscheinend nicht. Er sah aber so aus, als ob er noch auf irgendetwas warten würde.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du einmal meine Sklavin sein wirst?", sinnierte Draco mit maskenhaftem Gesicht und versperrte nach wie vor die Tür.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass es einmal so sein würde, wie es jetzt ist?", meinte Hermione.

„Was meinst du?"

„Alles", flüsterte Hermione. „Dass der Dunkle Lord gewinnen konnte und die Welt so verändern konnte."

Langsam erhob sie sich und ging auf Draco zu. Seine hoch gewachsene Gestalt überragte sie um gut einen Kopf.

„Dass er DICH so verändern konnte..."

Hermione schluckte und wurde sich bewusst, dass sie gerade nicht ihren Herrn in Draco gesehen hatte, sondern ihren ehemaligen Schulkameraden.

„Hat er das?", kam es rau aus seinem Mund. Er blickte auf Hermione herab, die vor ihm stehen blieb. Draco hatte immer noch abwehrend die Arme verschränkt, aber war anscheinend nicht verärgert über die Feststellung seiner Sklavin. Hermione seufzte.

„Ja. Die letzten sieben Jahre haben uns beide sehr verändert, was?"

Es war Hermione so, als ob soeben eine intime Verbindung zwischen ihnen hergestellt wurde. Die gemeinsame Vergangenheit schuf eine Brücke zwischen Herrn und Sklavin, die sonst wohl so nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Zumindest bildete Hermione sich ein, dass Dracos Gesichtszüge einen weichen Ausdruck annahmen. Er war ein durchaus attraktiver Mann geworden, das ließ sich nicht bestreiten. Draco starrte an Hermione vorbei in die Glut und schwieg.

„Geh schlafen", raunte er schließlich und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, „ich brauche morgen im Labor deine Hilfe!"

Prompt überzog Hermione eine Gänsehaut. Nein! Sollte sie ihm etwa im Labor assistieren?

Die Frage beantwortete sich ihr am nächsten Morgen, als sie zitternd neben Draco vor der Schleuse stand, in der er jeden Tag seine neuen Versuchsobjekte geliefert bekam. Als die Tür zischend beiseite glitt, war Hermione kurz davor in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Jetzt wusste sie, was mit den Biohazards passierte, die einen fehlerhaften Tagesstatus hatten.

_Nein!_

„Fünf männliche Muggel, drei männliche Squibs, weiblich dito", las Draco von seinem Pergament und klemmte das Untersuchungsprotokoll in ein neuartiges magisches Projektionsgerät, welches die Daten der Personen an die gegenüberliegende Wand reflektierte.

„Ich kann das nicht!", japste Hermione und hielt sich den krampfenden Magen. Warum nur sollte sie ihm ausgerechnet heute assistieren? Das war doch bestimmt eine neue Methode um sie psychisch zu quälen und fertig zu machen.

Sie sah den Menschen in die Augen, die in absehbarer Zeit untersucht, operiert und bei lebendigem Leibe den verachtungswürdigsten Tests unterworfen werden würden.

Menschen, wie sie selber einer war und die aus der Dunkelheit von _Agharti_, unter der Erde, geholt wurden. Nur damit Draco im Namen des Lords die wissenschaftlichen Untersuchungen an ihnen durchführen konnte.

Heute Abend würden diese sechzehn Menschen tot sein. Flüchtige, bekannte Gesichter von unten.

„Ich kann das nicht!"

Hermione schnappte nach Luft und drehte sich von der heutigen Lieferung Forschungmaterials weg. Wenn sie doch nur wieder einfach das Labor heute Abend aufräumen müsste! Aber selbst dann würde sie mit Sicherheit einem Kollaps nahe sein.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Granger!", presste Draco hervor und studierte beiläufig die Protokolle. „Wir fangen mit den männlichen Squibs an."

„Nein!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich kann unschuldigen Menschen kein Leid zufügen!", haspelte Hermione und rieb ihre schweißnassen Hände am Kittel ab. Ihr Kopf drehte sich und das Labor begann vor ihren Augen zu schwanken. Sie sah die zusammen gepferchten Menschen, die sich ängstlich in den Armen lagen, durch ein wildes Flimmern vor ihren Augen, dann war plötzlich alles dunkel.

Als Hermione die Augen aufschlug, lag sie auf dem kalten Fliesenboden. Ihr Kopf hämmerte und eine unheimliche Atmosphäre durchzog Dracos Labor. Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Überall schwirrten Pergamente und Federn in der Luft, die Daten niederschrieben und wild herum kratzten. In großen Kolben und kleinen verschlungenen Fasern flimmerte die Magietrizität, die die Reinblüter mit vielen der alten elektrischen Muggelgeräte kompatibel gemacht haben. Hermione schaute genauer hin und entdeckte eine flirrende Kammer, in die viele der Fasern mündeten.

Ihr schriller Schrei ließ Draco Malfoy zusammen zucken, der vor der magischen Glaskammer im Sessel saß und sich eifrig Notizen machte. Ein paar der Muggel und Squibs lagen vor Schmerzen gekrümmt auf dem Boden der Kammer und wurden durch undefinierbare Zauber traktiert. Ihre Gesichter waren verzerrt, die Münder weit aufgerissen, und sie schienen vor Schmerzen zu brüllen, doch offensichtlich lag auf der Kammer ein _Silencio_.

Der andere Teil der Menschenlieferung lag im Dämmerzustand auf Liegen fest geschnallt. Anscheinend hatte Draco ihnen Tränke eingeflößt und wartete nun auf eine Reaktion.

Hermione würgte und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Abartig! Einfach nur abartig!

„Ich stelle fest", meinte Draco lächelnd und zupfte die emsig schreibenden Perfekte-Protokolle-Federn aus der Luft, „dass du dich in der ganzen Zeit kein Stück verändert hast."

Gemächlichen Schrittes ging er zu der zitternden Hermione herüber. War das etwa der Grund ihrer heutigen Anwesenheit? Dass er testen wollte, inwiefern sie sich über die Jahre hinweg verändert hatte? Testen, ob sie in der Dunkelheit und durch die psychischen und physischen Gemeinheiten von ihm und seiner Frau abgestumpft war?

_Seine Frau..._

„Es wird Zeit, dass du dich den Gegebenheiten anpasst und den Lauf der Dinge akzeptierst!"

„Du bist ein Monster!", bebten die Worte aus Hermiones Mund und Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie schaute in das maskenhafte Gesicht des großen, blonden Mannes, mit dem sie einst zur Schule gegangen war. „Du und deine Frau, ihr seid Monster!"

Nein, das war nicht der Draco Malfoy, den sie zu kennen glaubte. Der Junge von damals, der seine Unsicherheit durch feindseliges Auftreten kaschierte und nicht wusste, was er in diesem Krieg für eine tragische Rolle einnahm.

„Lass meine Frau da raus. Ich mache nur meine Arbeit", kommentierte Draco schulterzuckend und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die festgebundenen Testpersonen. „Der Dunkle Lord will Ergebnisse, und die liefere ich ihm."

„Jaah, das kannst du gut, einfach das tun, was andere dir sagen, anstatt selber Initiative zu ergreifen! Oder ist das deine Strafe, weil du Dumbledore damals nicht töten konntest?"

Ehe sie sich versehen konnte, taumelte Hermione zurück von der kräftigen Ohrfeige. Wutentbrannt starrte Draco Malfoy sie an und ballte eine Faust um seinen Zauberstab.

„Wage es ja nicht, mich zu diskreditieren!", spie er mit hochrotem Gesicht und Hermione hielt sich ihre pochende Wange.

„Tue ich das etwa?", sagte sie und reckte kampfeslustig ihr Kinn nach vorne. Es war selten, dass Draco sich zu körperlicher Gewalt ihr gegenüber hinreißen ließ.

Abschätzend betrachtete Draco Hermione, klemmte sich den Zauberstab hinters Ohr und lächelte süffisant.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne. Denk dir was du willst in deinem minderwertigen Schlammbluthirn, Granger."

Draco ging zu einem Schrank und holte verschiedene Kästen heraus. Er stellte sie vor Hermione auf einen Beistelltisch und wies auf die komatösen Versuchspersonen.

„Hier", er öffnete die Kästen, „enthaare diese Objekte. Der Geruch von verbranntem Haar ist ekelerregend."

Entgeistert starrte Hermione abwechselnd Draco und die Kästen mit den Klingen an.

„Du bist ekelerregend, Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy verdrehte genervt die Augen und seine Stimme bekam einen äußerst bedrohlichen Unterton: „Jetzt hör auf zu labern und tu, was ich dir befohlen habe, SKLAVIN!"

Hermione zuckte zusammen und ging wie betäubt zu den Kästen. Ein letzter Funke weltverbessernder Gerechtigkeit ließ in ihr die wahnwitzige Idee aufkeimen, diesem Scheusal einfach von hinten die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Sie nahm eines der altmodischen Rasiermesser und prüfte mit dem Daumen die Klinge.

Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde er noch nicht einmal merken, dass sie ihn spontan ermordete. Und dann wäre es zu spät für ihn einzusehen, dass sie sich _doch_ verändert hatte. Und ansonsten... ob sie lebte oder nicht, tat in dieser Welt auch nichts zur Sache!

_Es wird alles gut, Mami._

Kopf und Bauch fochten einen kurzen Kampf. Hermione wusste, dass es absolut dumm war, aber ihre unglaublich sture Magengegend meinte, eine derartige Aktion würde Hermione inneren Frieden bereiten. Ein letzter Apell ging an ihr Gewissen, aber das verkroch sich hinter dem übermächtigen Bauchgefühl.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Hermione sehen, dass Draco wieder zur Glaskammer gegangen war und mit seinem Zauberstab einen neuen Versuchszauber auf die erschöpften Personen vornahm. Er extrahierte grünliche Fäden aus ihren Körpern und ließ diese in einer seltsamen Apparatur verschwinden. Mehrere Doppelhelices wurden in den Raum projeziert und Hermione erkannte, dass es sich um DNA-Stränge handelte. Per Zauberstabschlenker ließ Draco die Gebilde sich spalten und verglich bestimmte Partien der DNA-Stränge miteinander.

Hermione durchzog eine schaurige Gänsehaut und es kribbelte bis in jede Haarspitze. Sie kramte laut in den Kästen und wartete, ob Draco sich zu ihr umsah, aber er vertiefte sich zunehmend in seine schrecklichen Menschenversuche.

Die junge Frau raffte allen Mut zusammen, schaltete endgültig ihr rationales Denken komplett aus und streckte ihren Rücken gerade. Leise durchschritt sie mit langen Sätzen den Raum auf Draco zu und langte flink über seine Schulter, das Rasiermesser fest in der Hand.

Ruckartig zog sie die Klinge hoch, traf Dracos Kinn und fühlte schlagartig den Verstand in ihre Hirnwindungen zurück kommen.

_Oh, verdammt..._

Draco wirbelte herum, ergriff ihr Handgelenk und drückte sie mit aller Kraft auf den Boden. Der stechende Schmerz aus dem Handgelenk zog sich rasend schnell durch Hermiones ganzen Körper und sie ließ das Mordwerkzeug klirrend zu Boden fallen.

„Langsam habe ich genug von deiner Aufmüpfigkeit!", fauchte Draco und fügte böse lächelnd hinzu: „Anscheinend muss ich dir Gehorsam und Disziplin noch beibringen!"

Er sah das Rasiermesser auf dem Boden liegen, fuhr sich kurz übers Kinn und schaute Hermione tadelnd an: „So so. Wolltest du mir etwa weh tun?"

Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus und Hermione zitterte unter seinem festen Griff. Jetzt würde er sie bestimmt endlich töten. Oder sie zu der Versuchsreihe hinzu fügen und langsam zu Tode quälen. Oder sie wieder seiner Frau überlassen.

Hermione schlotterte am ganzen Körper, als Draco sie zu sich hoch zog und fest an sich presste. „Weißt du, was ich mit so ungehorsamen Sklaven, wie dir mache?"

„Mich wieder deiner Frau zum Spielen vorwerfen?"

„Keine schlechte Idee!"

Seine Hand vergrub sich in ihrem Schopf und er riss ruckartig Hermiones Kopf nach hinten. Ihr Hals überbog sich und sie sackte leicht zusammen. Dracos gezückter Zauberstab fuhr ihre Kehle entlang, den Hals hinab und kratzte schließlich in ihrem Ausschnitt.

Hermione gab ein Keuchen von sich. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Anscheinend kannst du dich nicht mehr so gut an _ihn_ erinnern..."

_Ihn_?

An wen?

„ICH erinnere mich, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre...", schnurrte Draco sanft.

Hermione würgte und atmete schnappend nach Luft. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und einen Moment rätselte sie noch, wen Draco wohl meinte. Als die Welle des Schmerzes durch ihren Körper zog und sie sich in Qualen auf dem Boden wand, wusste Hermione allerdings die Antwort.

„Stimmt, es war ja auch erst gestern!", höhnte Malfoy und Hermiones Geist fühlte sich an, als würde er in Fetzen gerissen werden.

Doch da war nur Draco Malfoys kalter Gesichtsausdruck und der erhobene Zauberstab, der sie auf ihren eigenen Kreuzzug schickte. _Cruciatus_.

Hellgraue Augen blickten ausdruckslos zu ihr hinab und schienen nicht einmal zu blinzeln. Hermione schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Es war, als ob ihr Innerstes implodierte, jede Zelle einzeln zerstört wurde und das immer und immer wieder. Ihre Haut brannte wie Feuer und tausend Stiche durchzogen ihre Knochen.

Und dann war auf einmal Ruhe. Hermione atmete bebend ein und presste die Stirn auf die kalten Fliesen. Ihr Atem rasselte und eine erlösende Taubheit breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Sie lachte leise und leckte sich die feinen Schweißperlen von den Lippen.

„Ja, los, quäle mich!", provozierte sie mit kratziger Stimme und ihre Augen suchten nach ihrem Peiniger. „Warum bringst du mich nicht gleich um, du widerwärtiger Sadist?"

Wieder durchzog der unsägliche Schmerz jede Faser ihres Seins.

„Umbringen? Wo bliebe denn da der Spaß, Schlammblut?"

Und wieder.

„Wo ich doch so ein Sadist bin!"

Und wieder.

Hermione brüllte und schlug um sich. Sie hielt den Fluch nicht aus.

„Bring mich um!", flehte sie. „Mach dem endlich ein Ende!"

„Wo es dir doch gerade so gut geht?", witzelte Draco und erhob den Zauberstab, um den Fluch noch einmal zu verstärken. Hermione verbog und verkrampfte sich in unmögliche Körperhaltungen, die sie vor Draco Malfoys Füßen über den Boden trieben.

„Steh auf!", befahl ihr Draco und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Hermione sammelte Kräfte, Gedanken und die Scherben ihrer Seele.

Langsam raffte sie ihre Robe und erhob sich auf ihre wackeligen Beine. Schwankend stand Hermione vor Draco und hob ihren Kopf. Das letzte Bisschen Stolz ließ sie ihr Kinn nach vorne recken und in seine Augen starren.

Wären nicht die Atemgeräusche der Versuchspersonen, das Summen der Magietrizität und das Gluckern einiger Tränke gewesen, es wäre totenstill im Labor gewesen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und schienen aneinander fest zu kleben. Hermione konnte sich nicht von diesen hellen, glänzenden Augen lösen. Keine Spur von Reue, Mitgefühl und Erbarmen.

Draco erhob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Hermione.

„_Avada..._", flüsterte er und Hermione wagte es nicht die Augen zu schließen. Ihr Puls raste, das Adrenalin tobte und ihre Knie wurden weich. Das war es also.

Jetzt würde sie sterben.

Ein behütetes Leben in der Muggelwelt. Vorbei.

Ein aussichtsloser Kampf als Zauberin. Vorbei.

Ein trostloses Dasein im Dunkel unter der Erde, nur weil sie so war, wie sie war. Vorbei.

Eine letzte Chance in einer bittersüßen neuen Welt. Endlich vorbei.

Das war ihr Leben.

Ohne _sie_.

_Aus und vorbei._

„..._keda_...", Hermione schloss reflexartig die Augen.

Und es blieb schwarz. Und still.

Bis: „Geh in deine Unterkunft. Ich erwarte dich heute Abend um Punkt zehn Uhr in meinem Büro."

Als Hermione schließlich die Augen öffnete, stand Draco wieder vor der Glaskammer und verfolgte seine Experimente. Als ob er nie unterbrochen worden wäre und als ob es sie nicht gäbe.

Vielleicht gab es sie auch wirklich nicht mehr. Hermione Granger fühlte sich irgendwie tot.

Ja, so musste sich der Tod anfühlen.

* * *

><p><strong>Uff. Was erwartet Hermione jetzt noch in Dracos Büro? Welchen Sinn haben seine Experimente? Und Draco ist verheiratet? <strong>

**Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Der Wunsch" und Draco klärt Hermione über seine wahren Tätigkeiten im Regime auf … was vermutet ihr? Meldet euch gerne, ich beiße nicht und antworte jedem persönlich ;-)**

**Bis nächste Woche!**


	7. Der Wunsch

**Mit leichter Verspätung hier das nächste Kapitel. Ich war spontan verreist und hatte kein Internet. War aber schön, mal so ohne.**

**Musikempfehlung für dieses Kapitel: Rea Garvey – It's a good life**

**Viel Spaß und bis zum nächsten Mal!**

**Mel**

* * *

><p><strong>7. Der Wunsch<strong>

Die große Uhr schlug das zehnte Mal, als Hermione wie bestellt an der Tür zu Dracos Büro klopfte. Sie zitterte immer noch am gesamten Körper und hatte sich den ganzen restlichen Tag über nicht beruhigen können.

Als sie fluchtartig aus Dracos Labor gestürmt war, wusste sie nicht, wohin sie überhaupt lief. Sie war blindlings aus der _Akademie für angewandte Magie _gerannt und fand sich irgendwann schlotternd an der Stadtmauer von Thule wieder, die das Pure Centre von den Mugglesuburbs trennte. Apathisch hatte sie dort eine Weile gehockt, bis sie von patrouillierenden Todessern aufgegriffen wurde. Sie hatten sie als Eigentum der Malfoys identifiziert und sie zurück zum Herrenhaus gebracht, nachdem klar gestellt worden war, dass Hermione als Biohazard nicht in den Muggelsuburbs hauste.

Seitdem fühlte sie sich wie eine leere Hülle und hatte die Geräusche des Haushalts an sich vorbei gleiten lassen. Hermione hatte sich nur auf das Ticken der Uhr und das Voranschreiten der Zeiger konzentrieren können. Dann war sie aufgestanden und zu Dracos Arbeitszimmer gegangen.

Dessen Türe öffnete sich nun vor ihr und gab den Blick auf den Hausherrn frei, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und eine dicke Akte wälzte. Vorsichtig betrat Hermione den großen Raum, der durch ein kleines Feuer im Kamin in ein gemütliches Licht getaucht wurde. Sie wagte nicht, zu entspannen. Ihre Nerven lagen blank und jeder Muskel war angespannt. Hermione war darauf vorbereitet, sich wieder in Höllenqualen auf dem Boden wälzen zu müssen.

„Setz dich!", er blickt kurz auf und steckte die Nase wieder in die Akte. Hermione kam misstrauisch näher und setzte sich in einen der Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. Draco sah müde und abgekämpft aus. Seine Augenlider hingen auf Halbmast und um seine Mundwinkel herum zogen sich ein unauffälliges Paar kleiner Falten. Seine Haare fielen ihm unordentlich in die Stirn und verbargen weitere Details vor Hermiones neugierigen Blicken.

Hermione schaute sich stumm Dracos Arbeitszimmer an. Da waren Bücherregale, vollgestopft bis unter die Decke und Akten, die vor lauter Pergamenten überquollen. Es war so chaotisch, dass Hermione für einen Moment etwas wie Sympathie für diesen Mann empfand.

Verwirrt schüttelte sie dieses Gefühl ab und rief sich die grausame Misshandlung zurück ins Gedächtnis. Was war nur mit ihr los?

Dicke Samtvorhänge und das knisternde Kaminfeuer gaukelten ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit vor. Unbehaglich rutschte Hermione auf dem Sessel hin und her, ihr gefiel das alles gar nicht.

„Also", Draco klappte die Akte zu und lehnte sich in seinem Ohrensessel zurück. Er rieb sich kurz über die Augen und betrachtete Hermione ausdruckslos, die zusammen gesackt vor ihm im Sessel hockte. Und irgendwie darin verloren wirkte.

Sie spürte, wie er ihre Erscheinung abschätzend abscannte und fühlte sich noch unwohler als zuvor. Hungrig, zerzaust, mit blauen Flecken übersät und absolut verheult. Die inneren Wunden konnte sie jedenfalls vor ihm verbergen.

„Also", wiederholte er langsam, griff nach einer Karaffe und schenkte zwei Gläser Wein ein. Hermione beobachtete argwöhnisch, wie er ihr ein Glas herüber schob.

Sie rührte sich nicht und starrte Malfoy ungläubig an. Konnte das sein Ernst sein? Sie biss sich schnell auf die Lippen, bevor sie wieder mit einem schnippischem Kommentar ihr Schicksal besiegeln würde.

Malfoy nippte vom Wein und schwenkte das blutrote Elixier in seinem Glas umher. Dann lehnte er sich erneut weit in seinen Sessel zurück und taxierte Hermione mit unergründlichen Augen.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet DU einmal meine Sklavin sein wirst?", sinnierte er wieder lächelnd und Hermione runzelte erbost die Stirn.

„Die erst permanent gefoltert und jetzt auf ein Glas Wein eingeladen wird?", rutschte es aus ihr heraus und sofort schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Doch Draco schmunzelte nur.

„Ungehorsam wird bestraft, Schlammblut", erklärte er beiläufig und neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Dafür, dass du sonst immer alles gewusst hattest, weißt du jetzt einfach zu wenig über diese Welt."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mehr von dieser schrecklichen Welt wissen will."

„Ist sie wirklich so schrecklich?"

Hermione schaute ihn an, als ob er von Sinnen wäre.

„Keine Umweltverschmutzung mehr, die sauberste Luft seit der Industrialisierung, eine überwältigende Flora und Fauna außerhalb unserer Städte, ein Leben im Überfluss", zählte Draco auf und lehnte sich nach vorne. „Ozonloch und Klimawandel? Was war das noch gleich?"

„Und was ist mit den Massenmorden an Muggeln, Mischlingen und den sogenannten Biohazards?", fuhr Hermione auf. „Mit deinen perversen Experimenten an lebenden Wesen? Ein Überfluss an Scheußlichkeit!"

„Das hat ein Krieg nun mal so an sich!"

„Was für ein Krieg?", schnappte Hermione. „Das war ein Krieg unter Zauberern! Und er war längst verloren, als die Massenvernichtung und die Verbannung unter die Erde stattfanden!"

„Ach, Granger", seufzte Draco und nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck Wein. „Um unsere Ideale der Magienetik durchsetzen zu können, mussten einfach Opfer gebracht werden."

„Magienetik?"

„Na, du weißt schon", grinste Draco und zwinkerte ihr gehässig zu. „Deswegen darfst du keine Kinder kriegen!"

Hermione fiel in diesem Moment in sich zusammen. Der Schmerz, der ihr heute im Labor zugefügt wurde, war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, der jetzt durch ihr Herz zog und es in tausend kleine Stücke bersten ließ.

Betäubt starrte sie an Draco Malfoy vorbei und hörte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen. Immer lauter wurde es und der Druck in ihrem Kopf wurde von Mal zu Mal gewaltiger.

„...morgen mitkommst!", hörte sie Draco weit entfernt sagen.

Hermione blinzelte. „Wie bitte?"

„Du kommst morgen früh mit ins St. Mungo!"

„Bevor ich dir wieder bei irgendwelchen magienetischen Experimenten assistieren soll, und mich die Mordlust packt... bring mich lieber auf der Stelle um!"

Draco brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe tatsächlich die richtige Strafe für dich ausgewählt, fantastisch! Sieben Uhr, Granger. Am Portal."

Sie sprang erbost aus dem Sessel auf, griff nach dem Glas und kippte den Wein in einem Zug herunter.

„Schlaf gut!", sagte Draco süffisant und Hermione verließ zähneknirschend sein Büro.

Sie schlief überhaupt nicht.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen mit Draco zusammen durch Thule ging, war ihr richtig mulmig zumute. Zum einen erinnerte sie sich an das alte Muggel-London und erkannte hier und da ein paar Überbleibsel der alten Welt. Zum anderen wusste sie immer noch nicht genau, was sie heute erwartete.

Mit weichen Knien betrat sie mit Draco das St. Mungo. Es war im Vergleich zu damals gut viermal so groß wie vorher geworden. Nun musste ja auch nichts mehr versteckt oder magisch modifiziert werden.

„Guten Morgen, Lord Malfoy!", lächelte die Hexe am Empfang. „Sie werden schon erwartet."

„Guten Morgen."

Draco nickte höflich und steuerte auf den magischen Aufzug zu. Hermione rannte ihm im Schlepptau hinterher und hatte kaum Zeit, die ganzen relativ modernen Veränderungen anzuschauen. Trotz konservativer Magie schien sich hier doch einiges getan zu haben, denn die Magietrizität surrte auch hier aus jeder Ecke. Sie würde Draco eventuell später mal darauf ansprechen. Vielleicht hatte er ja ein aktuelles _Magie im Wandel der Zeit _für sie zur Hand. Vielleicht.

Grübelnd trottete sie hinter Draco her, der von allen ehrfürchtig gegrüßt und behandelt wurde. Was für eine verkehrte Welt! Wusste denn hier niemand, was er für schreckliche Experimente durchführte? Waren hier alle von dem Regime so sehr vereinnahmt, dass sich niemand an den Grausamkeiten störte?

Helle Schreie rissen Hermione aus den Gedanken und sie rechnete bereits mit dem Schlimmsten, als sie wie vom _Impedimenta_ getroffen stehen blieb. Draco drehte sich zu seiner Sklavin um, die mit tellergroßen Augen auf das Stationsschild starrte.

„Was tun wir hier?", krächzte Hermione mit trockenem Mund und strich sich fahrig durchs Haar.

„Ich zeige dir, worin meine Aufgabe eigentlich besteht."

Fragend stierte Hermione von Lord Draco Malfoy, Doktor Tod persönlich, zu dem Schild „Entbindungsstation". Das passte überhaupt nicht!

Endlos verwirrt folgte Hermione ihn auf die Station, von der die hellen Schreie und quäkenden Laute kamen. Neugeborene!

Hermione durchflutete eine Welle des Glücks und sie kämpfte mit den Tränen. Ab und an drangen von hier und da tiefe Stöhnlaute und heftige Schreie entgegen: gebärende Hexen, die keinem _Silencio_ unterworfen waren und anscheinend auch keine schmerzlindernden Tränke erhielten.

„Der Dunkle Lord verbietet Maßnahmen, die eine Geburt verfälschen könnten."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn: „Warum?"

„Es hat sich heraus gestellt, dass die anästhesistischen Tränke mit Alraunen oder Bilsenkraut Auswirkungen auf die magische Entfaltung der Neugeborenen haben."

„Inwiefern?"

„Ich habe festgestellt, dass die magieverantwortliche Komponente in der Hirnhinterwand Schäden erleidet, wenn derartige Tränke verabreicht werden. Ein bisschen wie bei übermäßigem Alkoholkonsum. Und das ist gerade bei Neugeborenen nicht zu unterschätzen."

„Du hast an Müttern und Neugeborenen experimentiert?", flüsterte Hermione fassungslos und Draco drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr herum.

„Nein", fauchte er, „das war lediglich eine Beobachtungsstudie über mehrere Jahre hinweg."

Hermione glaubte ihm nicht ganz, aber beließ es dabei. Ändern konnte sie daran auch nichts mehr. Und die Tatsache, dass sie selber niemals ein so zartes Wesen im Arm halten durfte, konnte sie auch nicht einfach verdrängen. Nicht hier auf der Säuglingsstation.

„Was ist, wenn bei der Geburt etwas schief geht?", hakte sie weiter nach. „Falls der Mutter oder dem Baby Lebensgefahr droht?"

„Das wäre der Lauf der Natur. Dann hatte es seine Gründe für das Ableben."

„In alles mischst du dich mit deinen Forschungen ein, aber wenn wirklich Gefahr droht, dann wird auf einmal der Natur ihren Lauf gelassen?"

„Wer lebenswert ist, wird auch leben, Granger. Ein bisschen Darwinismus hat noch niemandem geschadet. Wie du mit Sicherheit ahnst, ist die Magienetik dadurch bestimmt, dass wir versuchen, die magische Rasse so hygienisch, stark und überlegen wie möglich zu halten", erklärte Draco und Hermione kam sich vor, als hätte sie unfreiwillig einen Mentor vor sich. „Die praktische Umsetzung dieser Säuberung erfolgt durch den gezielten Einfluss auf die Wahl der Geschlechts- und Ehepartner. Jeder von uns besitzt einen genetischen Code, der mit dem genetischen Code eines oder einer anderen perfekt harmoniert. Meine Aufgabe ist es nun, diesen Code zu entschlüsseln und zuzuordnen, um das Erbgut langfristig zu optimieren."

Hermione traute ihren Ohren kaum. „Heißt das, du bestimmst hier an den Säuglingen bereits die Informationen ihrer DNA und... und... sortierst die guten von den schlechten aus?"

„So in etwa", nickte Draco, „aber aufgrund der Ehegesundheitszeugnisse und Kompatibilitätsprüfungen ist die Menge der schlechten Gene bereits auf ein Minimum reduziert."

„Was passiert mit dem Minimum an schlechten Genen?", fragte sie, obwohl sie es eigentlich lieber gar nicht wissen wollte.

„Je nach Stadium wird unterschiedlich verfahren", Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Stellen die Ärzte bereits in einer Frühschwangerschaft Mängel fest, wird abgetrieben. Werden später Krankheiten festgestellt oder ist das Kind sogar ein Squib, werden sie von vornherein sterilisiert. Wird erst im Erwachsenenalter ein Mangel erkannt, oder herrschen gegebenenfalls weitere eklatante Zuchtausschlüsse vor, werden sie im Ernstfall in deine Welt abgeschoben."

Hermione schnappte nach Luft, doch sie bekam ihre Lungen nicht gefüllt. Die Babyschreie vermischten sich in ihrem Kopf mit dem Tosen ihres Blutes und echoten in ihren Ohren. Schwindel ergriff sie und der immer wiederkehrende Gedanke, jetzt nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

„Aber mittlerweile haben wir alles gut im Griff", sagte er gut gelaunt. „Die Produktion läuft hervorragend und wie du bestimmt schon bemerkt hast, ist es uns gelungen, den demographischen Wandel positiv zu beeinflussen. Aktuell herrschen Fertilität und Mortilität nahezu im Einklang. Natürlich nur bezogen auf die Herrenrasse, die Sklaven unterliegen einer anderen Zuchtpolitik mit anderen Auflagen und sind auch gar nicht mein Gebiet."

Langsam sickerten die Worte durch Hermiones Verstand. Diese Kinder hier waren kein Resultat der Liebe, sondern eine züchterische Maßnahme zur Rassenhygiene des Dunklen Lords.

_Produkte. _

Ihr wurde schlecht.

„Hallo Lord Malfoy, hier sind die Babys der letzten fünf Tage", strahlte eine Krankenschwester und wies auf zehn schlummernde, nackte Häufchen. Eine große Wärmeblase umhüllte die kleinen Wesen und wiegte sie sanft hin und her. Es zerriss Hermione das Herz.

„Zehn Stück! Das ist eine sehr erfreuliche Wochenbilanz!"

Stumm beobachtete sie Draco Malfoy, wie er mit äußerster Vorsicht eins der Knäuel aus der Blase nahm und vor sich auf eine Decke legte. Zärtlich strich er dem rosigen Menschlein über den Kopf und bekam ein zufriedenes Schmatzen als Antwort.

Die Tränen liefen Hermione nur so über die Wangen bei dem Anblick und ein wohliger Schauer nach dem nächsten jagte durch ihren Körper. Was sie da sah war so ergreifend, dass sie ohne zu überlegen die Hand nach dem kleinen Geschöpf ausstreckte und ihren Finger in dessen Hand legte. Reflexartig schloss sich die zerknitterte Hand und Hermione seufzte auf.

„Ich will ein Baby", wisperte sie leise und Draco ruckte entsetzt zu ihr herum.

„WAS?"

„Ich wünsche mir ein Kind", wiederholte Hermione mit fester Stimme und ignorierte den verstörten Blick ihres Herrn.

„Hast du das dritte Gebot vergessen, Schlammblut?"

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte dem schlafenden Baby zu. „Wer will bei diesem Anblick kein Baby bekommen? Ich verstehe nicht, wie du hier jede Woche herkommen kannst und nicht selber schon einen Haufen Kinder hast, wo das doch so eine große Rolle spielt."

Draco schnaubte verächtlich und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Neugeborene. Er murmelte einen für Hermione unbekannten Zauber und entzog dem Baby einen grünlich schimmernden Faden, wie den Testsubjekten in seinem Labor. Hermione fühlte sich an die Gedankenfäden erinnert, die die Zauberer damals aus ihrem Kopf zogen und aufbewahrten, um sie irgendwann einmal in einem Denkarium wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Draco ließ den Faden in ein Reagenzglas wandern und verkorkte es. Dann nahm er die Hand des Babys, die Hermione nicht festhielt, und drückte die Handinnenfläche auf den Korken. Das Reagenzglas versiegelte sich automatisch und die Daten des Babys erschienen auf einem kleinen Anhänger.

„Rose", las Hermione und lächelte. „Was für ein schöner Name."

Draco nahm das kleine Mädchen auf den Arm und trug es zurück in die Wärmeblase. Er entnahm allen Neugeborenen die Genfäden und Hermione genoss schweigend die Nähe der Babys. Nur widerwillig erhob sie sich und machte sich mit Draco und den DNA-Proben auf den Weg ins verhasste Labor der _Akademie für angewandte Magie._

„Was passiert jetzt?"

„Ich analysiere die DNA, bewerte die magischen Faktoren und lege für jeden neuen Erdenbürger eine Akte an."

„Und was steht da so drin?"

„Potenziale, magische Neigungen, Besonderheiten, eventuelle Fehler, mögliche Entwicklungen und so weiter und sofort. Halt all das, was man aus der DNA lesen kann."

„Früher war Kinderkriegen noch einfach", seufzte Hermione und betrachtete die grünen Fäden.

„Früher konnte jeder Unwürdige seine schlechten Gene verstreuen und die Bevölkerungszahlen exponentiell nach oben treiben!", meinte Draco mit einem mahnenden Seitenblick auf Hermione. „Mit unseren natürlichen, künstlichen und sexuellen Selektionen haben wir die opimale Gesellschaft erschaffen können und die Evolution auf ein neues Niveau gebracht. Vergiss das nicht!"

„Ich hasse das!", schluchzte sie auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Draco schaute sie verdattert an. „Wieso dürfen in diesem Regime reine Muggel Kinder kriegen, aber ich als muggelstämmige Hexe nicht?"

„Granger", sagte Draco, „die Muggel sind Sklaven und dürfen sich als solche kontrolliert vermehren. Halbblüter, Squibs und Schlammblüter, wie du, sind einfach unwürdig und unterliegen dem dritten Gebot!"

„Warum? Warum, warum, WARUM?"

„Na, weil eure Gene nicht rein sind!", kamen die Worte mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit aus Dracos Mund, die Hermione in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Ach, wäre ich doch einfach ein reiner Muggel und draußen in der Vororthölle", fluchte Hermione. „Dann hätte ich schon längst einen Haufen Kinder kriegen dürfen!"

Draco knallte mit der Faust auf den Tisch und brauste auf: „Die als Sklaven lebenden Muggel dürfen auch nicht nach Lust und Laune Kinder in die Welt setzen, Granger! Es wird streng kontrolliert, wer sich wann, wie, wo und mit wem fortpflanzt und was für ein Genpool die Muggel aufweisen. Und ob du als reiner Muggel die Lizenz zum Fortpflanzen erhalten hättest, bliebe auch dahin gestellt! Oder ob du es dann gewollt hättest... Mit der Aussicht, dass deine Kinder vielleicht als Sklaven hier enden könnten? Oder noch schlimmer, irgendwo unter der Erde verrotten, weil für sie kein Platz in den Mugglesuburbs wäre?"

„Darum geht es nicht, Malfoy!", spie sie nun richtig wütend. „Das hat was mit Liebe, Zuneigung und Familie zu tun. Aber für jemanden, der anscheinend keinen Wert darauf legt und keine Kinder haben will, ist das nicht zu verstehen!"

Hermiones Brust bebte vor Aufregung und ihr Atem ging schnell. Sie spürte die Hitze in ihre Wangen schießen und holte noch einmal tief Luft: „Ich frage mich, wie du in dieser Welt für die Magienetik stehen kannst und selber kein vom Dunklen Lord gesegnetes Kind in die Welt setzt!"

Als Hermiones Gesicht auf die Fliesen prallte und die Schmerzen sich ins Unermessliche steigerten, wusste sie, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Obwohl der _Cruciatus _den vom gestrigen Tage bei Weitem übertraf, gab Hermione diesmal keinen Mucks von sich. Stumm ertrug sie die grausame Folter und kassierte noch ein paar andere Flüche ein.

Als Draco irgendwann von ihr los ließ, blieb Hermione einfach liegen. Müde schloss sie die Augen und spürte hier und da ein paar schmerzende Körperteile.

_Halte durch, Mami!_

Sie leckte sich über die blutigen, aufgesprungenen Lippen und führte ihre Hand an die Nase. Der Geruch von frisch geborenen Babys durchzog jede Faser ihres Seins und beflügelte ihren Geist.

Hermione Granger wünschte sich ein Baby und sie würde es bekommen.

Sie wusste nur noch nicht, wie.

* * *

><p><strong>Aha. Interessant. Da sind wir doch mal gespannt, wie Hermione das letztendlich anstellen will! Und in was für eine Welt ist sie nur da geraten? <strong>

**Das nächste Kapitel heißt „Damenrunde" und Hermione wird ein paar fragwürdige Erfahrungen sammeln, die sie von Grund auf verändern werden.**


	8. Damenrunde

**Hallo meine Lieben,**

**dieses Mal komme ich nicht umhin, eine explizite Vorwarnung zu geben. Das heutige Kapitel beinhaltet gewalttätige Folterszenen an Hermione, die nicht in die Kategorie „Wattebausch werfen" fallen. Es geht ziemlich gemein und brutal zu.**

**Ihr müsst dieses Kapitel nicht kennen, um den weiteren Storyverlauf zu verstehen - ihr könnt jederzeit abbrechen. Es erklärt und begründet einfach Hermiones charakterliche Wandlung in eine Frau, die alles daran setzen wird, ohne jegliches Gewissen, Rache zu verüben.**

**Der heutige Musiktipp: Keine Musik. Lasst Stille wirken.**

**Da es kein Vergnügen wird, wünsche ich euch keinen Spaß beim Lesen. Doch ich wünsche euch am Ende die Neugier, zu wissen wie es nach so einem Kapitel noch weiter gehen kann.**

**Mel**

* * *

><p><strong>8. Damenrunde<strong>

Sechs Monate befand Hermione sich nun schon in Draco Malfoys Diensten. Sechs lange, fast unerträgliche Monate. In dieser Zeit hatte Hermione einiges über sich selbst in Erfahrung bringen können. Sie wusste nun genau, wo ihre körperlichen Grenzen lagen. Sie kannte ihr psychisches Limit und war teilweise überwältigt, von der Empfindung des puren Hasses.

Hatte sie einst geglaubt, so etwas wie Hass bereits gespürt zu haben - sich selbst und anderen gegenüber - so war dies ein großer Irrglaube gewesen. Während Draco Malfoy nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihr umging und auch keinen Wert darauf legte, was Hermione neben ihren Arbeiten für ihn machte, war es Dracos Frau, Lady Harmony Malfoy, die Hermione fast jede Nacht Alpträume bescherte. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, war Draco eine Niete als Sklaventreiber. Selbst den Bestrafungen und Foltereien von seiner Seite her mangelte es - im Vergleich - an Kreativität und Schrecken.

Lady Malfoy wollte keine Biohazardsklavin in ihrem Haushalt haben und ließ Hermione dies bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit auch spüren. Ja, vielleicht war Hermione mittlerweile wirklich abgestumpft gegenüber den Grausamkeiten, die die neue Weltordnung zu bieten hatte. Die Verachtung, die die Reinblüter ihr gegenüber zu Tage brachten und die sich auf anderes minderwertiges Leben weiter projizierte, perlte irgendwann an ihrer Wahrnehmung ab. Hermione wusste nicht, wie es weitergehen würde und es war ihr manchmal auch egal. Sie existierte in einer fast surrealen Welt und dachte oftmals, sie befände sich in einem endlosen Alptraum. Es gab Momente, in denen sie sich nichts sehnlicher herbeiwünschte, als den schnellen und erlösenden Tod. Doch auch die Lust zu leben und zu erfahren, bahnte sich immer wieder durch ihre Adern und Nervenbahnen. Und dann war da noch ...

_Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Mami._

... ein Funken Hoffnung. Das Leben in dieser neuen Welt war ihre zweite Chance. Vielleicht schaffte sie es, das Gefühl des Versagens hinter sich zu lassen, welches sie nach dem verlorenen Krieg nicht loslassen wollte. Vielleicht konnte sie Frieden schließen und einen Weg finden, wie sie mit sich und der Welt ins Reine kommen könnte. Hermione hoffte, dass sie bald eine innere Eingebung bekäme, doch solange diese ausblieb machte sie weiter wie zuvor. Sie erledigte gleichgültig die ihr aufgetragenen Arbeiten von Draco und seiner Frau und verdrängte jegliche Spinnerei aus ihrem Kopf.

Bis zu einem verhängnisvollen Tag im späten Oktober, der alles in und an Hermione verändern sollte.

Ja, eines Tages lud Lady Malfoy zu so etwas wie einem Kaffeekränzchen ein. Insgesamt zehn Hexen aus der Reinblütergesellschaft standen auf der Gästeliste, und Hermione sollte die Hauselfen bei den Servicearbeiten unterstützen. Für ihre Verhältnisse fein herausgeputzt, stellte sich Hermione auf eine lange Nacht ein.

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie in den letzten vier Tagen nicht mehr als insgesamt acht Stunden Schlaf bekommen hatte, nagte die Müdigkeit an ihren Knochen. Lady Malfoy hatte sich immer wieder andere unwichtige Arbeiten einfallen lassen, um Hermione fast rund um die Uhr zu beschäftigen. Der Gedanke an Aschenbrödel ließ sie nicht mehr los, als Lady Malfoy schließlich Reis und Hirse zusammen schüttete, und sie die Getreidekörner per Hand aussortieren ließ. Leider kamen Hermione keine Tauben zu Hilfe und so saß sie zwei Tage am Sortieren, mit brennenden Augen, tauben Fingern und schmerzendem Rücken. Die kurze Zeit, in der sie Abends zur AFAM eilte, um Dracos Labor zu entkeimen, empfand sie wie ein Freizeitvergnügen.

Nun stand sie mit schweren Beinen in der Eingangshalle hinter Lady Malfoy und wartete zusammen mit den drei Hauselfen Forks, Grey und Illea auf die Gäste. Fast im Minutentakt puffte es aus dem großen Kamin und aus den unterschiedlichsten Winkeln der Erde kamen Lady Malfoys Freundinnen zusammen.

Hermione hatte mittlerweile verstanden, wie der Dunkle Lord die Welt neu gestaltet hatte. In Dracos Arbeitszimmer hing eine Weltkarte der Neuen Ordnung und so konnte sie während ihren Aufräumarbeiten das ein oder andere Mal, die gigantischen Städtezusammenschlüsse studieren. Voldemort hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es weltweit nur noch elf Mega-Städte gab, in denen sich die reinblütige Gesellschaft entwickeln konnte. Die muggelstämmigen Sklaven hausten ebenfalls in entsprechend hergerichteten Stadtteilen, den Mugglesuburbs. Da die Menschen so konzentriert lebten, hatte sich die Natur entsprechend erholt und alte versunkene Städte der Muggel zurückerobert.

Der europäische Großraum bildete unter dem Namen New Swabia den Dreh- und Angelpunkt aller Machenschaften des Dunklen Lords. Die Mega-Stadt Thule, die das ehemalige London vereinnahmt hatte, stellte seinen Regierungssitz dar.

Hermione stellte fest, dass Lady Malfoy wohl die einzige Hexe aus Thule in dieser Runde war und fragte sich, ob dieser elitäre Damenkreis etwas Wichtiges zu bedeuten hatte.

Die fremdländischen Hexen beäugten Hermione skeptisch und überreichten ihr widerwillig ihre Garderobe, peinlich darauf bedacht, nicht in Berührung mit ihr zu kommen. Hermione fragte sich für einen Moment, warum Lady Malfoy die Biohazard-Sklavin so anscheinend wichtigen Persönlichkeiten vorführte, wo sie sich doch eigentlich für Hermione schämte.

Dieser kleine Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit, in dem Hermione ihren übermüdeten Gedanken nachging, führte dazu, dass ihr ein Tuch entglitt, welches unordentlich auf dem Boden landete.

„Gib gefälligst besser Acht, du nichtsnutziges Schlammblut!", kreischte die große blonde Hexe, die dem Akzent nach zu urteilen aus der nördlichen Midgard-Region kommen musste. Hermione hob blitzschnell das Tuch vom Boden auf, murmelte eine Entschuldigung nach der anderen und ordnete die Gewänder der Hexen an der Garderobe.

Das konnte ja heiter werden! Hermione musste unbedingt ihre Sinne beisammen halten und die Müdigkeit erneut überwinden. Sie trank in der Küche schnell ein kaltes Glas Wasser und schippte sich etwas davon ins Gesicht. Für den Moment reichte das aus, um ihre Lebensgeister ein wenig aus dem Tran zu wecken.

Hermiones Beine wollten allerdings nicht dem müden Hirn gehorchen und schlurften und stolperten oftmals vor sich hin. Der Magen, der ebenfalls meinte, zu wenig Beachtung bekommen zu haben, meldete sich lautstark und versetzte die Damenrunde in gehässige Schadenfreude.

Zu allem Amüsement wurde Hermione so schwindelig, dass sie mit einem beladenen Tablett Glas und Porzellan der Länge nach hinschlug und in den Scherben liegen blieb.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch der Schlamm für das ganze Blut!", lachte die asiatische Hexe schrill und alle anderen stimmten ins Gelächter ein.

„Wir wollen Harmony doch nicht den Salon ruinieren!", kicherte eine bösartig dreinblickende schwarzafrikanische Hexe.

„Das hat der Biohazard doch eh schon getan", kam es grinsend und mit russischem Akzent von einer schwarzhaarigen Schönheit.

„Und hopp!", machte die Asiatin und ein Schwall stinkenden Schlamms ergoss sich über Hermiones schmerzenden Körper. Sie schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und strich sich hektisch den Schlamm aus dem Gesicht. Die Schnittwunden, die die Scherben an ihren Händen und in ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen hatten, brannten wie Feuer als der Dreck sich mit ihrem Blut vermischte.

„Diese Sauerei machst du auf der Stelle wieder weg!", keifte Lady Malfoy mit glitzernden Augen. Hermione hätte sich am liebsten in ihre Koje verkrochen und geweint, denn sie ahnte, dass nun eine weitere beispiellose Niederträchtigkeit kam. Sie war Lady Malfoy und ihren Freundinnen hilflos ausgeliefert.

_Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Mami._

„Ja, Herrin", sagte Hermione matt und richtete sich schwerfällig auf. Sie machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um Reinigungsutensilien zu holen, da versperrte ihr eine kleine brünette Hexe mit breitem, amerikanischem Akzent den Weg.

„So solltest du den Schmutz nicht noch im ganzen Haus verteilen, dummes Ding!", und mit einem garstigen Lächeln im Gesicht schnippte die Hexe mit ihrem Stab und Hermione stand splitterfasernackt vor den lachenden Hexen.

„Körperpflege ist wohl nicht dein Steckenpferd?", pisackte eine arabische Hexe mit duftigen bunten Kleidern. Sie rümpfte die Nase und begutachtete Hermiones mageren, nackten Körper, der von der tagelangen Arbeit stank und mitgenommen aussah. „Oder entsprichst du etwa dem Biohazardschönheitsideal?"

Schallendes Gelächter durchdrang Hermione ins tiefste Mark und sie verkniff sich mit größter Mühe die Tränen der Scham und Verzweiflung. Waren die Foltereien und Demütigungen durch Lady Malfoy alleine schon zermürbend, so bekamen sie nun in dieser Gruppendynamik einen noch perverseren Beigeschmack.

Während Hermione nackt den Salon putzte, genossen die Hexen schweigend ihren Tee und Gebäck. Immer wieder warfen sie Kekse auf den Boden, nur um sie vor Hermiones Nase zu zertreten. Wie gern hätte sie nur einen dieser Kekse gegessen, um ihre Kräfte nicht ganz zu verlieren. Immer wieder überkam sie der Sekundenschlaf, ihre Augen verdrehten sich und das Gleichgewicht geriet außer Kontrolle.

„Nicht einschlafen!", rief Lady Malfoy und zückte den Zauberstab. „_Crucio!_"

Johlender und wilder Applaus vermischte sich mit Hermiones Schmerzensschreien, als sie sich unkontrolliert zuckend über den Boden wand und Dreck und Scherben wieder über den halbwegs sauberen Boden verteilte. Erst als Lady Malfoy mit der magischen Folter aufhörte, spürte Hermione, dass die Splitter ihrem nackten Körper weiter zugesetzt hatten. Die Schnitte glühten auf ihrer weißen Haut und Hermione konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Leise schluchzte sie vor sich hin, während Lady Malfoy und ihre Hexen eifrig darüber diskutierten, wie man mit so tollpatschigen Sklaven weiter verfahren sollte.

„Wasch dich erst mal!", meinte die Midgard-Hexe und kippte Hermione eine Karaffe kalten Wassers über den Kopf. Schlotternd saß sie in der Pfütze, in der sich Dreck mit Blut und Wasser vermischten, und umschlang schützend ihre Knie mit den Armen.

„Harmony, das ist der beste Beweis dafür, dass Biohazards als Sklaven untauglich sind", erklärte die russische Hexe und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Keine Hauselfe dieser Welt gibt so ein jämmerliches Bild ab. Du solltest dir überlegen, dieses Ding wieder loszuwerden. Wenn schon einen menschlichen Sklaven, dann einen Muggel."

„Sie ist robust", Harmony Malfoy faltete die Hände in ihrem Schoß. „Und härter im Nehmen als ich dachte. Aber ich kann mich ihr nicht entledigen, da sie offiziell meinem Mann unterstellt ist. Der Dunkle Lord persönlich hat dies bewilligt."

„Die Wege des Herrn sind unergründlich", sagte die amerikanische Hexe und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

Hermione wusste nicht, wie sie in ihre Koje gelangte, jedoch erwachte sie dort einige Zeit später mit schmerzenden Gliedern und knurrendem Magen. Anscheinend hatten Grey und Forks sie hierher geschleppt, nachdem sie im Salon das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Sie war immer noch nackt und dreckig und an diversen Stellen blutverkrustet. Mühsam ließ sie sich ein warmes Bad im Gesindetrakt ein, als Illea zu ihr trat.

„Hier", sagte die kleine Hauselfe und reichte ihr ein Stück Seife. „Herrin Malfoy ist nicht gut zu uns."

„Nein", seufzte Hermione. „Das ist sie nicht."

„Illea hätte gerne eine andere Familie zum Arbeiten."

„Wäre Illea nicht gerne frei?"

„Nein, Missy", erschrocken schüttelte Illea den Kopf. „Freiheit ist Unsicherheit. Und Langeweile."

„Wie du meinst", sagte Hermione, der es mittlerweile herzlich egal war, was in einem kleinen Hauselfenhirn vor sich ging. Sie streckte sich in der Wanne aus und ignorierte das Brennen der Wunden, denn ihre müden Glieder entspannten sich und wohlige Wärme zog durch ihren Körper. Vorsichtig bearbeitete sie ihren Körper mit der Seife, die stellenweise ziepte und in den Verletzungen stach. Das Gefühl endlich wieder sauber zu sein übertraf allerdings jeden läppischen Schmerz.

Eine Weile dümpelte Hermione im warmen Wasser umher und überlegte, ob sie ihrem Leben hier und jetzt ein Ende setzen sollte. Warum sollte sie die Schikanen und Quälereien der Malfoys weiter über sich ergehen lassen? Was war es, was sie davon abhielt, den letzten erlösenden Schritt zu wagen?

_Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Mami._

Hermione konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch ihr Lebensmut schien ungebrochen. Trotz aller Demütigungen und Schmerzen war ihr mehr danach zu Leben, als je zuvor. Die Einöde unter der Erde hatte sie in ein trübsinniges Dasein gezwängt, doch hier oben, selbst unter Folterqualen, erlebte sie alles. Spürte sie alles und merkte, wie sehr sie das Leben brauchte. Wie sehr sie ein Baby brauchte.

„Ich glaube, ich werde langsam verrückt", murmelte Hermione mit geschlossenen Augen und entschloss sich schweren Herzens dazu, die luxuriöse Wanne zu verlassen. Sie stibitzte sich in der Küche die Reste vom Abendessen und stärkte sich mit einem großen Glas Wein. Ihr war es egal, ob sie erwischt wurde oder nicht, denn was hatte sie schon zu erwarten außer Folter, Quälerei oder bestenfalls den süßen, erlösenden Tod?

Ein paar Wochen später trafen sich die Hexen erneut zum Tee und Hermione wurde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass sie selbst Teil des Unterhaltungsprogramms werden sollte. Lady Malfoy bestellte sie wieder in den Service und warnte Hermione klar und deutlich, dass sie diesmal nicht noch mehr Schande über die Malfoys bringen sollte.

Inwiefern sie das verhindern konnte, war Hermione nicht klar, denn ihre einfache Anwesenheit war den versammelten Hexen bereits ein rotes Tuch vor Augen.

„Hast du uns wieder was zum Spielen gebracht?", freute sich die asiatische Hexe händereibend und alle anderen kicherten wie auf Kommando.

„Mal sehen, was sie heute so verbockt", meinte die Afrikanerin gehässig.

Hermione nahm mit uneingeschränkter Höflichkeit Umhänge und Mäntel entgegen und verwünschte insgeheim diese geisteskranken Weibsbilder. Sie servierte zusammen mit den Hauselfen Tee und Gebäck und ließ sich wirklich nichts zu Schulden kommen, als die Russin plötzlich aufschrie.

„Oh nein, meine schönen Schuhe!"

„Natalya, was ist passiert?", interessiert beäugten alle Frauen die samtenen Pantoffel der schwarzhaarigen Hexe und suchten nach dem Fehler. Hermione fand keinen Fehler, doch sie war sich sicher, dass dieser Vorwand nur dazu genutzt wurde, um wieder auf ihr herumzuhacken.

„So viel Schmutz!", stöhnte Natalya und streckte die Füße von sich. „Ich habe gehört, dass ein Biohazard sich gerne von Schmutz, Dreck und Staub ernährt?"

„Deswegen hat der Dunkle Lord sie auch großzügigerweise unter die Erde gesperrt!", ereiferte sich die amerikanische Hexe.

„Komm, kleines Schlammblut", säuselte Natalya bösartig. „Du darfst mir gerne die Schuhsohlen ablecken, um dich zu stärken."

„Ach, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen!"; giggelte Lady Malfoy und alle anderen kicherten zustimmend.

Hermione stellte ohne Widerrede ihr Tablett beiseite und ging fügsam vor der Russin auf die Knie. Sie schloss die Augen und schaltete so gut es ging ihren Verstand, ihre Gefühle und alle restlichen Sinne ab, als sie begann, an den Schuhsohlen den Dreck abzulecken. Der Sand und Unrat knirschte zwischen ihren Zähnen, doch Hermione zwang sich innerlich zur Ruhe und kämpfte den Würgereflex nieder. Sie hatte definitiv schon Schlimmeres erlebt, als das hier.

„Oh, wenn du noch Appetit hast, stelle ich dir auch gerne noch meine Schuhe zur Verfügung!", lächelte eine Indio-Hexe schadenfroh.

Hermione atmete bebend durch die Nasenflügel ein und aus und ergab sich ihrem Schicksal. Bis auf Lady Malfoy leckte sie allen Anwesenden mit zunehmend wunder und trockener Zunge die Schuhe sauber.

Des Öfteren versuchte Hermione die Übelkeit zu unterdrücken, doch als sie schließlich an den wohl vorsätzlich mit Unrat verzauberten Stallschuhen der Amerikanerin gelangte, konnte sie nicht anders. Ihr fast leerer Magen rebellierte und Hermione spie die wenigen Brocken aus, die sie am heutigen Tag zu essen bekommen hatte. Der scharfsaure Geruch ihres Erbrochenen stieg ihr zusammen mit dem Tiermist in die Nase und ließ sie erneut würgen und Galle spucken.

„Schon wieder so eine Sauerei!", empörte sich die Asiatin und schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Mach es sofort weg!"

Hermione blinzelte mit tränenverhangenen Augen in die Runde und schlotterte am ganzen Körper. Ihr Herzschlag hämmerte wild hinter ihrer Brust und ihr Kopf drehte sich.

„Guten Appetit!", lachte die Russin gehässig und Hermione schluchzte angeekelt auf. Mit zitternden Fingern beugte sie sich über die Pfütze mit Erbrochenem und nahm vorsichtig ein paar stinkende Bröckchen auf die Handfläche. Tapfer atmete sie ein paar mal tief ein und aus und verdrängte alle Sinne. In Windeseile schaufelte sie ihren Mageninhalt wieder in sich hinein und rollte sich ächzend auf die Seite. Sie unterdrückte erneut das Würgen und freute sich, dass sie alles bei sich behielt.

„Du bist noch nicht fertig!", erinnerte sie eine der Hexen daran, dass es noch ein Paar Schuhe abzulecken gab. Hermione resignierte und setzte ihr Tun wie in Trance fort. Sie blendete Geschmack und Gerüche vollkommen aus und wie ein dicker, tauber Lappen lag ihr die Zunge am Ende im Mund. Unbeweglich und geschwollen von der Tortur.

„Bist du satt geworden?", fragte Lady Malfoy süßlich und klimperte mit den Augenlidern.

„Ja, Hellin!", lallte Hermione schwerfällig und versetzte die Hexen somit in einen weiteren fröhlichen Gefühlsausbruch.

„Gebt der Armen was zu trinken!", die Araberin schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und mit ihrem fremdländischen Zauber schoss ein gläserner Kelch aus dem Nichts empor.

„Melek, das Glas ist leer!", meinte die Amerikanerin freundlich.

„Danke für den Hinweis, Gloria!"

Melek wedelte mit ihren mit Goldschmuck behangenen Händen umher und das Glas füllte sich mit einer brodelnden Substanz.

„Was ist das?", fragte Lady Malfoy skeptisch.

„Eine _Fata Morgana_!", lächelte Melek und reichte Hermione den Kelch. „Trink, kleines Schlammblut."

Zögernd blickte Hermione zu Lady Malfoy, die grimmig die Nase rümpfte: „Tu, was man dir befielt!"

Mit klopfendem Herzen trank Hermione den bitteren Sud und spürte sofort, wie die _Fata Morgana _von ihr Besitz ergriff. Erinnerungen vermischten sich mit der Wirklichkeit und sie befand sich in immer schneller wechselnden Szenarien. So flogen ihre Kindheit und Schulzeit an ihr vorbei, der Krieg und die Kämpfe, die Zeit unter der Erde und ihre Rückkehr an die Oberfläche als Sklavin. Hermiones Puls raste, da sie in Windeseile alles durchlebte und wirres Zeug vor sich her brabbelte. Ab und an schrie sie laut auf, bis sie am Ende völlig erschöpft zusammen sackte und mit rollenden Augen vor der Hexenmeute hockte.

Die Empfindungen der _Fata Morgana_ glichen denen, die sie damals in Dracos Labor hatte, nachdem er sie auf die Obenwelt vorbereitet hatte. Tausend Impresisonen rauschten auf ihren Verstand ein und setzten ihr Gehirn Schachmatt. Hermione pumpte hektisch Luft in ihre Lungen und hielt sich an imaginären Möbeln fest, nur um kurz darauf wieder zusammen zu sacken.

So musste sich sterben anfühlen.

„Na, na, na", machte Lady Malfoy und bugsierte sie in einen großen Sessel. „Ich toleriere keine Arbeit unter Rauschmitteleinfluss!"

„Dann solltest du dieses ungehorsame Biest bestrafen, Harmony!", die Asiatin klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände und erntete zustimmenden Beifall aus der Runde.

„Ich bin so schrecklich unkreativ, vielleicht mögt ihr mich unterstützen?"

Die Damenrunde brach in verschwörerisches Gelächter aus und die Amerikanerin schwenkte als erste ihren Zauberstab.

„Du stehst einfach auf die nackte Wahrheit, was?", stichelte die Midgard-Hexe, nachdem Hermione wieder im Evaskleid vor ihnen stand.

„Oh ja!"

Wieder schallendes Gelächter, welches durch Hermiones benebelten Verstand sickerte. Benommen saß sie in dem Sessel, umringt von all den multikulturellen Hexen.

„Wir brauchen mehr Platz!", entschied Lady Malfoy und mit einem Mal fand Hermione sich in der Luft schwebend wieder.

„In Afrika halten wir unsere Sklaven fest", bemerkte die schwarze Hexe und zauberte Hermione magische Seile an Hand- und Fußgelenke. Wie ein Stern hing sie gefesselt in der Luft, und merkte langsam die Schwerkraft an ihren Kugelgelenken ziehen. Das Bewusstsein kehrte langsam in Hermione zurück und als sie sich ihrer Situation gewahr wurde, konnte sie nur panisch aufkreischen.

„Ruhe!", zischte die Russin Natalya und schon hatte Hermione einen Knebel im Mund.

„Meine Lieben, die Sache mit dem Schmutz hatten wir heute ja schon zu Genüge", grübelte eine unscheinbare Hexe, mit einem großen Wanderzauberstab, auf den sie sich stützte. Wohl eher aus Bequemlichkeit, statt aus tatsächlich medizinischen Gründen nutzte sie dieses Relikt aus längst vergangenen Jahrhunderten und wirkte unter den Hexen mit den modernen Handzauberstäben etwas sonderbar.

Hermione war sie nie wirklich aufgefallen, doch wahrscheinlich war sie nur einem Aura-Zauber erlegen gewesen. Denn jetzt, wo die Hexe mit dem großen Zauberstab näher an sie herantrat, und alle anderen Damen höflich Platz machten, spürte Hermione die Präsenz und Macht dieser Person.

„Meine Damen, ist Ihnen eigentlich jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass diese Frau hier einst mit uns in der magischen Gesellschaft gelebt haben musste?"

Empörtes Gemurmel ging durch die Damenrunde und Hermione betrachtete die Gesichter ihrer Peinigerinnen. Verzogen von Abscheu und Verständnislosigkeit. Wie konnten diese Menschen nur so sein?

„Ein Schlammblut", fuhr die Hexe leise flüsternd fort. „Die Schande unserer ganzen Zunft! Muggelblut mit Magie versetzt... Pfui!"

Abwertend spuckte ihr die Hexe mitten ins Gesicht und Hermione schüttelte angewiedert den Kopf, doch jede Bewegung löste schmerzhafte Impulse in den Gliedern aus. Die magischen Fesseln schnitten Hermione ins Fleisch und klemmten das Blut ab. Insbesondere ihre Hände fingen an, langsam taub zu werden und zu kribbeln. Hermione spürte wie das Blut sich staute und ihre Finger langsam anschwollen.

„Wir können nur von Glück sagen, dass Magie Macht ist und wir uns nicht mehr vor den Muggeln verstecken müssen. Dieses elendige Pack!"

Wieder spuckte die Hexe auf Hermione hinab und die anderen Hexenweiber taten es ihr gleich.

„Früher wurden wir verehrt und zurecht von den Muggeln gefürchtet! Doch dann kamen die Schwachen unter uns, die sich von den Muggeln unterdrücken und verführen ließen... das Resultat dieser Verlierer seht Ihr vor Euch, meine Damen!"

„Die Blutsschande", wisperte Melek und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Soll aus ihr werden, was sie ist!"

„Schlammiges Blut!", grollte Gloria und aus ihrer Zauberstabspitze wuchs eine lange leuchtende Peitsche hervor. Hermione quiekte panisch in den Knebel hinein und erzitterte am ganzen Körper, als sie sah, wie es die anderen Hexen der Amerikanerin gleich taten. Bis auf Lady Malfoy und die Hexe mit dem Wanderzauberstab.

Warum die beiden sich im Hintergrund hielten war nicht klar, doch Hermione konnte keinen weiteren Gedanken darüber verschwenden, denn als die ersten Peitschenhiebe auf sie niedergingen war es mit dem Denken vorbei. Sie schrie und wand sich in den magischen Fesseln, die Hände und Füße blutleer und vor lauter Druck am pulsieren. Brennende Striemen überzogen ihren Körper und bohrten sich mit jedem weiteren Hieb tiefer in ihre Seele.

Es war ein anderer Schmerz als der durch den _Cruciatus_. Hermione spürte genau, wo sie von den Peitschen getroffen wurde und wusste, dass es die bittere Wirklichkeit war. Beim _Cruciatus_ erlitt sie zwar höllische Schmerzen bis in die feinsten Nervengeflechte, doch war dies Magie die nicht direkt den Körper angriff, sondern über den Verstand und das Bewusstsein floss. Der Körper schmerzte unerträglich, doch waren die Wunden nicht sichtbar und real.

„Sie hat ja gar kein schlammiges Blut!", quiekte eine Hexe entsetzt.

„Natürlich nicht!", zischte die Hexe mit dem altmodischen Zauberstab. „Schlammblüter haben zu Zeiten, als sie noch zaubern durften, ihren Blutstatus modifiziert, damit man sie als solche nicht mehr erkennt!"

Hermione traute ihren Ohren kaum, als sie dieses sinnlose Gehetze hörte, doch dann wurde wieder auf sie eingedroschen und sie vergaß all das Geschwätz über ihre Schmerzen hinaus.

Als das Blut immer schneller aus Hermiones Verletzungen zu sickern begann, machten die Hexen eine Pause mit der Folter. Lady Malfoy trat dicht an Hermione heran, die wimmernd und zitternd in der Luft hing. Tränen rannen ihr aus den Augen hinab in die Ohren.

„Hab keine Angst", lächelte Lady Malfoy gütig. „Ich werde dich nicht sterben lassen. _Episkey!_"

Hermiones Wunden schlossen sich auf der Stelle und sie spürte die heilende Kraft des Zaubers bis in ihre verfilzten Haarspitzen. Verwundert blickte sie ihre Herrin an und fragte sich, warum sie plötzlich so fürsorglich schien.

Doch wie so oft trügte der Schein und das Versprechen, Hermione nicht sterben zu lassen, glich eher einer Androhung von Folter ohne gleichen.

„Meine reinblütigen Töchter, dieses schmutzige Wesen hier benötigt eine dringende Reinigung. Lasst uns zumindest vorübergehend aus dem Schlammblut ein Reinblut machen!"

Die Hexe mit dem Wanderzauberstab machte eine tänzerische Handbewegung und prompt passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Unter Hermione erschien eine Pritsche, die ihren Körper stützte und nicht mehr in der Luft baumeln ließ. Langsam und mit schmerzhaften Stichen floss das Blut zurück in ihre Hände und Füße und nach ein paar Minuten konnte sie diese wieder bewegen. Dafür rammten sich plötzlich zwei Pflöcke durch ihre Handflächen und nagelten Hermione an die Unterlage fest. Sie bäumte sich auf vor Schmerzen, nur um sofort wieder zurück zu sacken und stetig auf den Knebel zu beißen. Stoßweise atmete sie ein und aus, mit einem überwältigendem Flimmern im Kopf und hinter den Augen. Hermione war kurz davor wieder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, als sie plötzlich mit kaltem Wasser übergossen wurde.

Eine Wassersalve folgte der nächsten, untermalt von dem hämischen Gelächter der Reinbluthexen. Dann fing die Tortur von vorne an. Hermione spürte, wie eine harte Bürste anfing ihre Wade zu schrubben und zu reiben. Es kratzte unangenehm auf ihrer Haut und sie spürte, wie die Epidermis wie mit Sandpapier Schicht für Schicht abgetragen wurde, und schließlich durch das rohe Fleisch schnitt bis das Blut austrat. Die nächste Bürste platzierte sich an Hermiones Schulter und rieb unsanft ihre Borsten in Hermiones Poren. Es folgten neun weitere Bürsten, verteilt auf Hermiones gesamten Körper, die eine fragwürdige Reinheit hervorrufen sollten. Feine und zarte Hautpartien rissen blutig auf und jedes Mal wenn Hermione zusammen zuckte und vor lauter Qual schrie, trieb sie der Schmerz aus den durchpflockten Handflächen fast in die Ohnmacht. Nach den anfänglichen Qualen empfand Hermione nach einer gewissen Zeit nur noch erlösende Taubheit und starrte resigniert an die Zimmerdecke, während die Hexen die Bürsten über ihren Körper manövrierten und sich stellenweise bis auf Hermiones Knochen herabarbeiteten.

„Schade", seufzte die Afrikanerin. „Rein ist sie, bluten tut sie auch. Aber ein Reinblut ist sie trotzdem nicht geworden!"

„Womit bewiesen wäre, dass man als Reinblut auf die Welt kommen muss! Haben Sie das verstanden, meine Damen?"

„Ja, Lady Morgaine!", ertönte es im Chor und Hermione unterdrückte die aufkeimende Angst.

Die dunkle Mutter aller Hexen war persönlich zu Hermiones Folter erschienen und leitete das Spektakel mit dummen, rassistischen Ideologien. Hermione wäre gerne gestorben und hätte den friedlichen und sanften Tod mehr als Willkommen geheißen. Sie wollte loslassen und sich aufgeben, auf das Leben verzichten und die Ruhe genießen. Doch dann kam der Heilzauber von Lady Malfoy und setzte alles auf Reset. Hermione wurde geheilt, nur um erneuten Foltereien standhalten zu können.

Sie wurde kopfüber an die Decke gehangen, mit Zaubern und Flüchen gepiesackt und erst erlöst, als Hermione schon dachte, ihr würde gleich der Kopf platzen. Mit einem Mal waren alle Fesseln verschwunden und Hermione knallte unsanft auf den kalten Boden. Lady Morgaine schritt bedrohlich um Hermione herum und drehte Hermiones Körper mit dem Fuß auf die Seite.

Als sie dann völlig paralysiert vor den Hexen lag, spürte sie, wie kalte, harte Gegenstände brutal in ihre Vagina und in ihren Anus geschoben wurden. Die Vergewaltigung ließ sie bluten und Hermione spürte, wie ihre Schleimhaut und die feinen Hautpartien zwischen ihren Schenkeln rissen. Hilflos schrie sie auf und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass diese Peinigung endlich ein Ende finden würde.

Dass sie selbst ein Ende finden würde.

„Nie wieder soll sich ein so unwürdiges Wesen fortpflanzen dürfen", grollte Morgaine und Hermione spürte verstört, wie ihr Intimstes zerstört und geschunden wurde. Die unerträglichen Schmerzen im Bauch und Lendenbereich steigerten sich nur noch, als Morgaine mit glühendem Zauberstab an Hermione heran trat und diesen an ihre Klitoris hielt.

Trotz Knebel schrie Hermione so markerschütternd laut, dass sich die schockierten Hexen alle Ohren zu halten mussten. Auf dem Höhepunkt der Folter schien es den jüngeren Zauberinnen doch nahe zu gehen, was sie sahen. Zerstörte Weiblichkeit, so wie sie auch jede eine besaßen. Mit erbleichten und fassungslosen Gesichtern verfolgten die Frauen, wie Morgaine Hermione das Wertvollste nahm. Einige drehten sich von der Szenerie fort, andere schlossen beschämt die Augen. Lady Malfoy hielt sich schwer atmend die Hand vor den Mund.

Morgaine hatte längst von Hermione losgelassen und ihr Opfer achtlos in der Mitte des Raums vergessen. Hermione schrie sich immer noch die Seele aus dem Leib, zusammen gekauert in einer Lache aus Blut und Körpersäften, die sich zu einem bestialischen Gestank mit einer feinen Note von verbranntem Fleisch vermischten.

„Meine Damen", sagte Morgaine und hob die Hände. „Lasst Euch dies eine Mahnung sein, Euch unter keinen Umständen mit dem Abschaum einzulassen. Ihr habt die Stellung und den Einfluß auf die Gesellschaft. Magie ist Macht!"

„Magie ist Macht!", antwortete der sadistische Frauenchor mit unterwürfigem Ton und Hermione hörte weit entfernt, wie sich die Damenrunde auflöste. In ihrem Inneren sammelte Hermione die klitzekleinen Scherben ihres Seins vergeblich zusammen. Die Erlebnisse des heutigen Tages übertrafen alle Grausamkeiten, die sie bisher gegen ihre Person erlebt hatte.

Hermione bekam nicht mit, wie Lady Malfoy ihren vergewaltigten Körper heilte. Trotz der Genesung schmerzte Hermione alles. Jedes Härchen, jede Zelle, ihre Seele. Apathisch lag Hermione auf dem Boden und wartete auf den Tod.

Was würde Draco nur sagen, wenn sie wieder nicht zum Putzen käme?

„Kümmer dich um sie", befahl Lady Malfoy der Hauselfe Illea und ging ohne Hermione weiter zu beachten.

„Missy...", Illea streckte die Hand nach Hermione aus, doch sie zuckte nur erschrocken zusammen, als die Berührung sie erreichte. Hermiones Körper war gesund und kräftig durch die heilenden Zaubersprüche ihrer Herrin. Rein äußerlich ging es ihr so gut wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. Doch das konnte Hermione nicht wahrnehmen, denn ihr Verstand sagte etwas anderes. Die erlebten Misshandlungen projezierten Phantomschmerzen in jedes kleinste Nervengeflecht und Hermione konnte nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Diese traumatischen Ereignisse verfolgten sie ohne Unterlass und hielten Schlaf und psychische Genesung von ihr fern.

Als Draco sie am späten Abend wutentbrannt in ihrer Koje aufsuchte, lag sie nur reglos zusammengekauert vor ihm und starrte ins Leere. Hermione bekam nicht mit, was er zu ihr sagte und es interessierte sie auch nicht. Sie merkte beiläufig wie er sich schließlich ratlos zurückzog, da er keinerlei Reaktion von ihr bekam.

Am nächsten Tag kollabierte Hermione und raffte ihre letzten Kräfte zusammen, um in die Wildnis außerhalb von Thule zu flüchten. Ihre kaputten Beine rannten mit nackten Füßen über Wiesen und Steine, als sie von einer Todesserpatrouillie aufgegriffen wurde und zu Lady Malfoy nach Hause gebracht wurde.

Hermione war sich sicher, dass sie nun endlich sterben würde. Auf Fluchtversuch stand die Todesstrafe für Sklaven. Doch für eine Biohazardsklavin mit Sondergenehmigung von ganz Oben nicht. Hermione stellte sich auf eine erneute Misshandlung durch ihre Herrin ein, doch mehr als einen abschätzigen Blick hatte sie nicht für sie übrig. Lady Malfoy beugte sich zu Grey hinab und flüsterte ihm etwas in sein übergroßes Hauselfenohr. Seine tellergroßen Augen weiteten sich noch ein Stück vor Schreck und Hermione gab die Hoffnung auf.

_Alles wird gut, Mami._

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm. Ich hatte euch Neugierde auf das nächste Kapitel gewünscht... will wirklich noch jemand wissen, wie es weiter geht? Oder sind jetzt alle so verschreckt? Gebt die Hoffnung nicht auf… dieses Kapitel war in seiner Art und Weise das Einzige. Das nächste Kapitel wird noch einmal etwas gruselig, aber dann geht es strikt mit der Krimihandlung und sich bildenden Romanze um Hermione und Draco weiter.<strong>

**Bis nächste Woche =)**


	9. Der Bunker

**Hallo liebe Leser,**

**schön, dass ihr doch noch weiter lesen mögt!**

**Auf einer andere Site wurde diese Geschichte komplett abgelehnt, aufgrund des letzten Kapitels. Naja.**

**In dem heutigen Kapitel wird es vll für den ein oder anderen etwas gruselig. Mehr nicht.**

**Herzlichen Dank an Draco's Coffee Girl für das Review ****=)**

**Musikempfehlung: Bring me to life - Evanescence**

**Viel Spaß heute!**

**Mel**

* * *

><p><strong>Der Bunker<strong>

Schweigend führte die Hauselfe Hermione zu einer Falltür im Keller, die er mit größter Mühe ein Stück anhob. „Grey tut es leid für Missy."

Ohne Widerspruch und Gegenwehr schlüpfte Hermione durch die Falltür hinab in einen dunklen Bunker. Feuchter, kalter Stein erinnerte sie an die Höhlenwelt unter Nottingham. Der modrige Geruch war anders, aber immer noch irgendwie vertraut. Grey ließ die Klappe mit einem Rumms herunter fallen und Hermione hockte in tiefster Schwärze. Sie hörte dumpf die kleinen Schritte der Hauselfe, wie sie sich entfernten und dann die Kellertür knarzend ins Schloss fallen.

Kraftlos sank sie auf den Boden und lauschte der Stille um sie herum. Ihren keuchenden Atem nahm Hermione gar nicht wahr. Nun war sie also hier um zu vergessen und um vergessen zu werden.

Oder etwa nicht?

Hermione wusste, sie würde verdursten oder ersticken. Da sie nicht wusste, wie groß der düstere Bunker tatsächlich war, konnte sie nicht abschätzen, ob ihr zu erst die Luft ausgehen würde oder die Feuchtigkeit. Also tastete sie sich langsam durch die Finsternis, bis sie an eine Wand gelangte. Sie streckte die Arme zu jeder Seite aus, um zu testen, ob sie sich in einer Ecke befand. Sie ging rechts an der Wand entlang, immer einen kleinen Schritt weiter nach vorne bis sie schließlich eine Ecke erreichte. Dann ging sie von der Ecke aus wieder an der Wand zurück, und zählte zwanzig Schritte bis zur gegenüberliegenden Ecke. So durchmaß sie noch die andere Richtung und zählte fünfzehn Schritte.

Müde sank Hermione an der rauen Wand hinab und merkte, wie ihr Körper seltsamerweise entspannte. Hier in der finsteren Abgeschiedenheit, wo kein Reiz auf sie prallte und sie nur einfach sie selbst sein konnte, verarbeitete ihr Verstand langsam das Geschehene.

Immer wieder schüttelte es Hermione, wenn sie an die Foltereien dachte. Und immer wieder wallten die Schmerzen durch ihren Körper, obwohl er vollkommen genesen war. Wenn ihre Gedanken zu dem Moment wanderten, in dem Morgaine le Fay lachend ihre Klitoris verbrannte, wurde ihr schwindelig. Die Erinnerung an diese Misshandlung war so unglaublich schrecklich, dass Hermione sich ernsthaft fragte, ob ihr dies tatsächlich wiederfahren war. Prüfend fuhr sie sich mit den Fingern über ihre Genitalien, doch es war alles so wie es sein sollte. Sie fühlte sich an, wie immer und Hermione zweifelte an den Schmerzen, die sie durchtrieben.

Hermiones Körper war kerngesund, daran ließ sie keinen Zweifel. Lady Malfoy hatte sie so gesund geheilt, wie sie die letzten Jahre nicht gewesen war. Mit Sicherheit auch nur, um sie demnächst aus diesem Kellerloch zu zerren und wieder zu foltern und zu misshandeln.

Wut und Verachtung auf dieses selbsternannte, elitäre Hexenpack wallte in Hermione auf, während sie stumm ihren Gedanken nachhing. Mit jeder Erinnerung, die sie mehr und mehr verarbeitete, wuchs der Wunsch nach Vergeltung in ihr heran. Sollte sie jemals aus diesem Bunker kommen, dann würde sie sich an Lady Malfoy rächen.

Irgendwie.

Doch wie passte Morgaine le Fay in ihre Erinnerung? Hermiones Gedanken überschlugen sich. War es wirklich DIE Morgaine le Fay gewesen, die zur Zeit von König Arthus gegen den berühmten Muggelfreund Merlin gekämpft hatte?

Die schon vor Jahrhunderten ihre rassistischen Ideologien durchsetzen wollte? Wenn ja, wie konnte diese Hexe heute noch leben? So verhältnismäßig jung aussehen? Hermione kam zu keinen schlüssigen Antworten und blieb verunsichert über sich selbst zurück.

Am Ende war sie höchstwahrscheinlich nur einer Nebenwirkung dieser _Fata Morgana _erlegen. Ja, so musste es wohl gewesen sein. _Fata Morgana - Morgaine le Fay_. Phantomschmerzen und Einbildung längst verstorbener Seelen, von denen sie mal gelesen hatte.

_Was ist wahr und was ist falsch?_

Hermione ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen und genoss zunehmend ihr neues Gefängnis. Wenn sie hier sterben sollte, dann war es gut. Hier kam sie zur Ruhe und konnte mit all den schrecklichen Dingen abschließen, die ihr vermutlich wiederfahren waren. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selber war, dann wollte sie auch gar nicht wirklich diesen Hort der Friedlichkeit verlassen.

So dachte Hermione eine ganze Weile. Sie fand in einen unruhigen Schlaf mit konfusen Alpträumen, doch wenigstens schlief sie. Die Erholung war bemerkenswert, die sie trotz mangelnder Nahrung und Hygiene bekam. Hermiones Psyche setzte alle Naturgewalten außer Kraft und sie fühlte sich immer besser.

Es mussten in etwa zwei Tage vergangen gewesen sein, als Hermione langsam merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Als sie nach einem Nickerchen wach wurde, merkte sie, dass sie nicht mehr alleine in dem Bunker war. Alarmierend stellten sich alle Härchen an ihrem Körper auf. Sie spürte eindeutig eine fremde Aura in ihrem Umfeld, doch sie hörte weder Atemgeräusche, noch Schmatzen, noch sonst irgendein menschliches Signal. Doch da war dieser Geruch, faulig und unterschwellig verwest.

„Wer ist da?", flüsterte sie und spürte, wie die Angst mit kalten Fingern nach ihr griff. Alleine in einem schwarzen Raum zu sein, mit jemandem - oder etwas - Unbekannten, jagte Hermione eine dicke Gänsehaut über den Körper. „Hallo?"

Niemand antwortete ihr, und doch merkte sie, wie sie jemand in der Dunkelheit beobachtete. Hermione vermutete zunächst, dass ihre Urin- und Unratpfütze in der rechten Ecke des Raumes vielleicht Ratten angelockt haben könnte, doch dazu müsste der Bunker erst einmal so etwas wie ein Schlupfloch haben. Da sie keinen Luftzug gefunden hatte und die modrige Luft einfach bis zum bitteren Ende veratmen musste, konnte Hermione nun Eindringlinge von Außen ausschließen. Hatte Lady Malfoy während Hermione geschlafen hatte vielleicht etwas durch die Falltür hinab geschickt?

Es blieb eine ganze Weile still und Hermione zweifelte erneut an ihrer Wahrnehmung. Sie war kurz davor wieder wegzudämmern, da hörte sie es. Ein Kratzen. Hermione zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Hellwach! Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass außer ihr noch jemand anders Geräusche in der Nacht des Bunkers machte. Es kratzte wieder über den Stein und Hermione presste sich reflexartig an die Wand. Am liebsten wäre sie mit dem blanken Stein verschmolzen, doch das ging nicht. Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich, als das Kratzen immer näher kam und dann nahm sie es wahr... an ihrer Wange spürte sie einen schwachen Hauch von Kälte. Hermione zitterte am ganzen Körper und die Angst vor dem Unbekannten wuchs ins Unermessliche. Erwartete sie wieder eine Foltertortur ohne erlösendes Ende, weil Lady Malfoy sie ja nicht sterben lassen wollte?

Langsam ritzte eine spitze Kralle, so fein wie eine Nadel, an ihrer Wange entlang. Hermione spürte nur das Brennen der Verletzung und geriet in Panik. Sie schlug um sich und bekam doch niemanden zu fassen. Befand sich ein Geist oder Dämon hier unten?

Ehe Hermione einen weiteren Gedanken verschwenden konnte, fingen die unsichtbaren Geisterhände an, sie in dem Bunker herum zu schubsen. Sie stolperte von einer Ecke in die andere, immer schneller, gehetzt, hin und her. Hermione erhoffte sich dadurch möglichen Angriffen entgehen zu können, doch es war vergebens. Das Schubsen wurde stärker, steigerte sich in Schläge und Tritte. Als Hermione geprügelt, keuchend und ächzend am Boden lag, war es ihr wie ein nasskalter Nebel, der sich um ihren Hals legte und sie würgte. Sie prustete, strampelte und wehrte sich, bis das Unbekannte von ihr los ließ. Hechelnd flüchtete sie an eine Wandseite und schmiegte sich an den glatten Stein.

Ein schwacher Schimmer glomm in der Dunkelheit auf und Hermiones lichtempfindliche Augen konnten bereits den ganzen Bunker wahrnehmen. Vor ihr manifestierte sich die schrecklichste Fratze, die Hermione je in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Sie schrie gellend auf und das blasse Gesicht mit hohlen Augen und rissigen Lippen erlosch in der Dunkelheit.

_Was zur Hölle war das?_

Zu wissen, was oder wer hier mit ihr in dem Bunker steckte, machte Hermione wahnsinnig. Immer wieder ließ dieses Etwas ein Geräusch von sich. Ein Kratzen, ein Seufzen oder ein Glucksen. Hermione war angespannt und fühlte langsam, wie die Wände näher kamen und die Kellerdecke auf sie herab drückte. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie nun langsam Nebenwirkungen ihrer Einzelhaft bekam, und diese Einbildung des schrumpfenden Bunkers gehörten wohl dazu. Immer wieder griff das Etwas aus dem Dunkel heraus an und versetzte Hermione in einen Schockzustand. Durch die ganze Rennerei im dunklen Bunker, merkte Hermione schnell, dass ihre Reserven zu Neige gingen. Ihr fehlte stärkende Nahrung, etwas Ordentliches zu trinken, damit ihr Körper nicht austrocknete und ihr Verstand so wahnwitzige Gestalten hervorrief.

Hermione drückte sich fest in eine Ecke und fuchtelte abwehrend mit den Händen vor sich in der Dunkelheit umher. Eine ganze Weile geschah nichts, dann hörte sie das Wesen gurgeln, traurig aufseufzen und jaulen. Hermione hielt den Atem an. Was war nun geschehen?

Hermione vernahm ein Klicken über ihr, und hörte, wie die Falltür geöffnet wurde. Es war stockfinster im Keller über ihr, und so konnte sie nach wie vor nichts sehen. Doch das war gar nicht nötig, denn Hermione spürte bereits, was sie nun erwartete. Knisternder Frost breitete sich im Bunker aus und griff nach Hermiones Herzen.

„NEIN!", schrie sie panisch und rannte fort von der Falltür in die entlegenste Ecke, jeden Schritt zählend, um nicht gegen die Wand zu knallen. Eigentlich wäre das wohl das Beste gewesen, denn verstecken konnte sich Hermione nicht. Sie spürte nun, wie stickig und verbraucht die Luft tatsächlich war, als die Falltür sich wieder schloss und eine frostige Zugluft durch den Bunker jagte.

Hermione schwindelte es und sie fühlte Verzweiflung und Traurigkeit in sich aufwallen. Die Bilder der Misshandlungen kamen so real, wie die letzten Tage nicht, in ihr auf und Hermione konnte die Tränen nicht zurück halten. Ihr Körper fing an zu schmerzen und verarbeitete mit voller Wucht die Flut an Unglück, die über Hermione herein brach.

„NEEEIN!", schrie sie und wand sich panisch in ihrer Ecke, während der Dementor durch die Dunkelheit langsam näher schwebte. Der Frost kletterte Hermiones Füße hinauf und lähmte sie zusätzlich. Voller Angst kauerte sie zusammen, empfand eine tiefe Leere in sich und hörte das Rasseln und Röcheln des Dementors. Das Etwas von vorhin war anscheinend verschwunden, doch Hermione konnte sich nicht damit beschäftigen. Sie musste einen Ausweg finden, und zwar schnell! Hier war bestimmt irgendwo ein Ausgang, sie musste ihn nur finden. Manisch kratzte sie mit den Händen über die dicken Steinwände des Bunkers. Als ob sie sich durch lockere Erde graben wollte, bearbeitete sie die Steine und merkte nicht einmal, wie ihre Nägel splitterten und die Haut sich blutig von ihren Fingern löste. Gleich würde der rettende Fluchtweg kommen! Hermione kratzte die Steine entlang und ergab sich schließlich erschöpft ihrer ausweglosen Situation.

_Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken, als ein Schrecken ohne Ende._

Hermione spürte, wie der Dementor langsam an ihrer Seele nagte und ihre Emotionen fraß. Die letzten glücklichen Erinnerungen schwanden und Hermione rollte sich kraftlos zusammen. Endlich würde es gleich vorbei sein. Ein trauriger und doch glücklicher Gedanke, den der Dementor sofort verspeiste.

„_Expecto Patronum. Expecto Patronum. Expecto Patronum._"

Hermione wimmerte und flüsterte leise singend die rettende Formel, doch nichts tat sich. Ohne Zauberstab war sie aufgeschmissen und so schloss sie die Augen und dachte an ihren kleinen Otter aus Licht. Erinnerte sich daran, wie schnell er war und wie oft er sie damals vor den Dementoren beschützen konnte. Hermione spürte die Tränen auf ihren Wangen gefrieren und die frostige Schicht langsam über ihr Gesicht wandern. Ihre Haare knisterten und die Kälte umschloss Hermiones Körper und den Rest ihrer Seele. Das Eis spannte und wurde hart auf ihrer Haut und Hermione wartete auf den finalen Kuss.

_Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf!_

Ein gleißendes Licht blendete Hermione und wärmte sie von Innen auf. Nun war sie also im Jenseits angekommen und musste feststellen, dass Sterben das schönste Gefühl auf Erden war. So wohlig warm, so geliebt und gut aufgehoben hatte sie sich nur bei ihrer Mutter gefühlt.

_Mama._

Doch dann erlosch das Licht wieder und Hermione versank in tiefe Traurigkeit. Warum nur, wurde ihr das Recht auf Erlösung verwehrt? Sie spürte, wie ihr Körper auf einem unsichtbaren Zauber durch den Bunker schwebte. Ihre Seele war noch da, verbunden mit ihrer sterblichen Hülle. Dessen war sich Hermione gewiss, denn wie konnte sie sonst etwas empfinden?

Mühsam blinzelte sie durch einen Augenschlitz und sah, wie sie durch die Falltür hinauf in den Keller schwebte und ein verbissen aussehender Draco Malfoy mit dem Zauberstab herum hantierte. Grey und Forks schlossen die Falltür und flankierten ihren Herrn, der Hermiones geschundenes Ich vor sich herschob.

„Wie lange war sie dort unten?"

„Drei Tage, Herr!"

„Wo kommt der Dementor her?"

„Das wissen wir nicht."

„Richtet die Dachkammer für sie her. Sie braucht einen ruhigen lichtdurchfluteten Ort, um sich zu erholen."

„Jawohl, Herr."

„Und bringt Schokolade."

Hermione träumte von duftigen Wiesen und warmen Sonnenstrahlen. Das Gras war so kuschelig weich, dass sie sich genießerisch darin ausstreckte. Sanft fuhren ihre Fingerspitzen über mit Tau betropfte Blütenblätter und der Wind kitzelte in ihrem Nacken. Tief atmete sie die frische Luft in ihre Lungen und sie freute sich, am leben zu sein.

_Alles wird gut, Mami._

Leider machte sie den Fehler und öffnete irgendwann ihre Augen. Sie lag in einem richtigen Bett, in einem richtigen Zimmer. Da standen ein Schrank, eine Schreibtischkommode und ein Stuhl. Ein Fenster, aus dem Licht in das Zimmer sickerte und auf dem Holzboden zwischen den Rillen versank. Unzählige Staubkörnchen tanzten in der Luft und untermalten den urgemütlichen Geruch dieser Behausung. Hermione hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn jeden Moment sieben Zwerge zur Tür herein marschiert wären. Doch es kam nur Draco Malfoy herein geschlichen.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Schweigend starrte Hermione ihren Herrn an und wusste nicht weiter. Sie fühlte sich leer und müde, ganz anders als in ihrem Traum. Und dann waren da diese ganzen Gefühle und Erinnerungen. An Dinge, die ein Mensch nie erleben möchte. Die Zweifel, ob sie nicht längst durchgedreht war und in einem Wahn alles nur erfunden hatte. Und dann noch diese unbändige Rache, die aus ihrer Hilflosigkeit und Wut entstanden war.

Vorsichtig griff Draco nach ihrer Hand und begutachtete ihre verkrusteten Fingerkuppen. Hermione erschauderte aber zuckte nicht zurück. War sie gerade aus einem Alptraum erwacht? Das konnte nicht wirklich alles passiert sein...

„Ich habe meiner Frau deinen neuen Wirkungsbereich mitgeteilt. Du wirst zukünftig nur noch mein Labor reinigen und hier den Haushalt führen. Die Hauselfen werden dich dabei unterstützen."

Draco Malfoy leckte sich nervös über die Lippen und sein Blick huschte unruhig durch die Dachkammer. Es kam Hermione so vor, als ob er sich für alles verantwortlich fühlte und sich - warum auch immer - dafür schämte.

„Warum?", flüsterte sie und bewegte ihre trockenen, zerplatzten Lippen so wenig wie möglich.

„Ich habe mir damals geschworen, dass nur ICH derjenige bin, der dir das Leben zur Hölle machen wird", meinte er fast ausweichend. „Meine Frau hat damit nichts zu tun und wird dies zukünftig unterlassen. Und falls meine Methoden nicht ausreichend sind ... dann hast du halt Glück gehabt."

Hermione schluckte und starrte in Dracos bestürztes Gesicht. Was wusste er alles? Hatte Lady Malfoy ihm erzählt, was Hermione wiederfahren war?

Sie starrte an die dunklen Holzbalken und fühlte sich wie ein überdimensionaler Wattebausch. Hermione wusste, dass sie Dinge erlebt hatte, die jeden Menschen gebrochen hätten. Sie fühlte sich angeknackst. Extrem angeknackst. Aber die Löwin in ihr trug mit stolzgeschwellter Brust den puren Überlebenswillen zur Schau. Hermione war stark und Draco wusste das. Er kannte sie und wusste, wie sie Extremsituationen bewältigen konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er deshalb solchen Respekt vor ihr. Warum sollte er sonst seiner Biohazardsklavin einen Sonderstatus einräumen? Wo er ihr doch das Leben zur Hölle machen wollte...

Hermione musste sich zusammenreißen. Mit all den Zweifeln und Erinnerungen

konnte sie so nicht weiter machen, ohne tatsächlich irgendwann durchzudrehen. Sie musste irgendwie Freiraum in ihrem Kopf schaffen, da sie sonst von ihren Gedanken zerfressen wurde.

„Es wäre eine große Erleichterung und mein innigster Wunsch, wenn ich die Erinnerungen an das Geschehene_ behalten _könnte", murmelte Hermione betont und hoffte inständig, dass Draco ihre unterschwellige Absicht verstand. Er starrte sie einen Moment verwirrt an, fasste sich dann aber wieder.

„Nein, das hast du nicht verdient", sagte er grimmig und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er zauberte zwei Phiolen aus einem Löffel und einer Gabel und hielt sie vor Hermiones Nase. „Wenn ich den Zauber spreche, archivieren wir deine Erinnerungen. So weit kommt es noch, dass ich dir deine kühnsten Wünsche erfüllt, und die Erinnerungen an deine ungebrochene Person bestehen lasse!"

Hermione schluchzte auf und dankte dem Himmel, dass Draco Malfoy anscheinend genau im richtigen Moment die richtige Portion Mitgefühl ihr gegenüber hegte. Er legte seinen Zauberstab an ihre Schläfe und Hermione dachte an ihre Misshandlungen und Foltereien durch die Damenrunde, während Draco seine Zauberformel murmelte. Langsam entzog er Hermiones Kopf einen dicken Faden silbriger Erinnerungen und legte ihn in einer der Phiolen ab. Er wiederholte den Prozess, und ein anderer silberner Gedankenfaden fand seinen Weg in den Flakon.

Hermione spürte eine Last von sich fallen. Sie wusste nur noch, dass etwas mit ihr geschehen war und Lady Malfoy etwas damit zu tun hatte. Es war etwas Schlimmes und sehr Verwerfliches gewesen. Vage Bilder anderer Hexen waren da auch noch. Doch es war alles nebensächlich. Sie fühlte sich frei und erleichtert. Hermione war leicht wie ein Ballon und hätte ihren Verstand und ihre Seele fliegen lassen können, wenn da nicht ...

„Bitte sehr", Draco überreichte Hermione ihre Erinnerungen und sie schloss die schmerzende Hand um die zwei Phiolen. Verwundert blickte sie ihn an.

„Ich befürchte, dass ich in deinen Erinnerungen rumschnüffeln würde, wenn ich sie behalte", gestand Draco. „Und so neugierig ich auch bin ... ich will es nicht!"

„Danke."

... wenn da nicht ...

„Der Gebrauch von Denkarien ist verboten und nur der Observationsbehörde für Ermittlungen erlaubt, also wirst du diese Erinnerungen wohl nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Deine Neugierde hätte dich dazu getrieben, etwas Verbotenes zu tun?", Hermione musste fast schmunzeln.

„Etwas, mit dem du dich doch am Allerbesten auskennst!", griente Draco.

Hermione schob die Flakons unter ihr Kopfkissen und nahm wortlos etwas von der Schokolade, die Draco ihr reichte.

... wenn da nicht ...

„Du hast morgen noch frei, Sklavin", sein Tonfall verschärfte sich, doch Hermione interessierte das gerade nicht. „Übermorgen musst du wieder arbeiten."

„Ja, Herr."

„Mein Labor und der Haushalt. Ist das klar?"

„Ja, Herr."

„Und falls irgendwas sein sollte, egal was, dann möchte ich darüber informiert werden."

„Ja, Herr."

... wenn da nicht die Ketten der Rache gewesen wären, die ihr ganzes Sein weiterhin umschlungen hielten und immer tiefer in Hermiones Seele rissen, wie die langen Tentakel einer Teufelsschlinge. Unentrinnbar fand Hermione sich in einem Gefühlsfeuer wieder, welches durch ihr Ich tobte und vor lauter Vergeltungsdurst loderte.

_Alles wird gut, Mami._

* * *

><p><strong>So. Nächste Woche geht es weiter mit dem Kapitel: Die Diagnose.<strong>

**Ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen, ein Geistesblitz und eine niederschmetternde Wahrheit. Es wird spannend =)**


	10. Die Diagnose

**Hallo meine Lieben!**

**Willkommen zurück, wieder ist eine Woche um. Bei mir verfliegt die Zeit so schnell, was bestimmt an den vollen Tagen mit zwei kleinen Kamikaze-Jungs liegt ;-)**

**Zumal bin ich in den Vorbereitungen zu meinem 30. Geburtstag diesen Sonntag! Oh man, ich werde 30 (drei-ßig!).. das muss man sich mal auf der Zunge zergehen lassen hihi... ein besonderes Alter, und für mich bedeutet dies nun auch, dass ich bereits mein halbes Leben lang Fanfiktion schreibe. Im Jahr 2000 habe ich mit Schreiben angefangen, und ab 2001 habe ich mein Geschreibsel auszugsweise veröffentlicht. Bin schon etwas stolz auf mich ;-)**

**Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn:**

**Heute wird es spannend! Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Musikempfehlung: Sarah Slean – Lucky me**

**Vielen herzlichen Dank an meine liebe Draco's Coffee Girl für das Review =)**

**LG**  
><strong>Mel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>10. Die Diagnose<strong>

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Hermione mit ihren Arbeiten fertig war und müde Richtung ihrer Sklavenunterkunft schlurfte. Draco hatte heute in seinem Labor eine Forschungsreihe an Feen eingeläutet und Hermione hatte Unmengen an toten Larven, aufgebrochenen Kokons und Blutnektar beseitigen müssen. Hinzu kamen noch die ganzen Leichname der ausgewachsenen Feen.

Jeden Tag fragte sie sich aufs Neue, wie Draco Malfoy zu so einem Monster werden konnte. Der Dunkle Lord musste seine wahre Freude an ihm und seiner psychopathischen Frau haben.

Hermione überlegte einen Moment und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Doktor Tod manchmal nichts Menschliches mehr an sich hatte. Diese ganzen Experimente an magischen Wesen, Muggeln und Unerwünschten waren einfach nur schrecklich und widerlich. Und diese Genpoolbestimmung war ebenfalls ein Eingriff in die Natur und Privatssphäre eines jeden Zauberers. Aber das konnte ihr auch egal sein, denn seit dem Besuch im St. Mungo und dem Eklat mit seiner Frau im Nachhinein, hatte Draco Malfoy sie nicht weiter mit seiner Kernarbeit behelligt. Sie säuberte nur noch sein Labor und beseitigte die Spuren seiner magienetischen Greueltaten. Wenn sie sich recht entsinnte, hatte er auch seitdem nicht wieder mit ihr gesprochen.

„...nicht klappt!", hörte sie auf einmal Malfoys Stimme durch die verschlossene Tür zum Kaminzimmer. Hermione trat neugierig näher und legte ihr Ohr an das dunkle Holz.

„Aber unser genetischer Code passt doch perfekt zusammen?", jammerte Lady Malfoy und Hermione hielt gespannt den Atem an.

„Ja, das tut er", antwortete Draco Malfoy schnippisch. „Daher verstehe ich auch nicht, warum wir immer noch nicht Eltern eines perfekten Kindes sind!"

„Ich kann es mir doch auch nicht erklären", heulte Lady Malfoy los und über Hermiones Rücken kroch eine dicke Gänsehaut. Die Malfoys wollten also Nachwuchs. Und anscheinend klappte es nicht.

„Fast drei Jahre!", fauchte Draco Malfoy. „Der Lord wird langsam ungeduldig, Harmony!"

Hermione hörte die Lady laut aufschluchzen und konnte die aufkeimende Schadenfreude nicht unterdrücken. Die Malfoys wollten Nachwuchs und es klappte nicht!

„...zu sehr versteifen..."

Deswegen war Draco bei ihrem Gespräch letztens so ausgerastet! Ein gehässiges Lächeln beschlich Hermiones Antlitz.

„...scheißegal, wie oft ich die Beine breit mache..."

Mit einem Gefühl der Genugtuung zog sich Hermione von der Tür zurück und ging beschwingt zu ihrer Unterkunft. Dracos Verhalten machte durchaus Sinn. Er stand also unter Druck und wartete seit drei Jahren auf Nachwuchs. Hermione wusste zwar noch nicht, wie sie diese Information für sich nutzen würde, aber sie war sicher, einen kostbaren Wissensvorsprung erhalten zu haben. So gut, wie in dieser Nacht, hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen.

Als Hermione am nächsten Morgen das Frühstück im Salon eindeckte, konnte sie allerdings nicht anders, als Lady Malfoy voller Missgunst und Schadenfreude in den Nacken zu lächeln. Ihre Augen waren feuerrot, die Lider blau gerändert und das Gesicht vom vielen Heulen verquollen und aufgedunsen.

Alleine saß die zierliche, rotblonde Irin an dem großen Tisch und naschte etwas Obst. Hermione faltete schweigend Servietten und wagte es nicht, die Lady länger als ein paar Sekunden anzusehen. Immerhin war sie die Sklavin und Lady Harmony Malfoy ihre Herrin.

Ihre kinderlose, sadistische Herrin...

Die Tür öffnete sich und Draco Malfoy trat herein, gefolgt von -

„SEVERUS!"

Hermione ließ vor Schreck ihr Tablett fallen und am liebsten wäre sie dem hageren, alten Tränkemeister entgegen geeilt. Grau waren seine Haare geworden, und seine Haut war so hell und durchsichtig, dass Hermione die Adern pulsieren sehen konnte. Bei Tageslicht fielen die Nebenwirkungen des Höhlendaseins doch wesentlich mehr auf.

„Verzeihung!", haspelte sie schnell und sammelte die heruntergefallenen Servietten wieder auf.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Severus ihr zulächelte und zusammen mit Draco Malfoy am Frühstückstisch Platz nahm. Warum war Severus hier? Wurde er nun auch von diesem Irren versklavt? Es sah nicht so aus.

„Der Dunkle Lord weiß nicht, dass ich dich her geholt habe", eröffnete Malfoy das Gespräch.

„Keine Angst, von mir erfährt er nichts", brummte Snape sarkastisch, griff ungeniert nach einem Butterhörnchen und biss genüsslich hinein. „Mmmh."

Draco und Harmony Malfoy warteten schweigend, bis Severus Snape sein Hörnchen mit einer Tasse Tee herunter gespült hatte. Doch er nutzte die Chance und bediente sich ungeniert weiter am reich gedeckten Frühstückstisch.

„Raus hier, Granger!", zischte Draco und Hermione zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Sogleich presste sie ihr Ohr an das Schlüsselloch.

„Ich - nein, WIR brauchen deine Hilfe, Severus!", hörte sie Draco sagen.

„Wie kann ein unwürdiges Halbblut schon helfen?", schnarrte Snape mit vollem Mund und Hermione hoffte inständig, dass sich dieser alte Kauz nicht mit Lord Draco Malfoy anlegte. Oder noch schlimmer: dessen Frau. Ihr graute es bei dem Gedanken, demnächst womöglich Severus Überreste zusammen fegen zu müssen.

„Du bist der beste Tränkemeister, den ich kenne", meinte Draco gelassen.

„Und wohl auch der einzige, den du nach getaner Arbeit wieder in sein Exil verbannen kannst", durchschaute Severus die fadenscheinige Antwort. „Ich habe seit über acht Jahren keine Tränke mehr gebraut und du könntest dir die besten Leute von der Oberwelt herkommandieren, stattdessen lässt du mich heimlich und ohne Wissen deines Dunklen Lords herholen."

Hermione hörte Draco schnauben und konnte seine pulsierende Halsschlagader erahnen.

_Bitte, Severus, mach keine Dummheiten!_

„Meine Frau und ich benötigen einen Trank, der umgehend eine Schwangerschaft ermöglicht."

„Aha, ich verstehe. Ihr beide könnt die züchterischen Vorgaben des Lords nicht erfüllen. Nach wievielen Jahren wird eine kinderlose Ehe noch einmal geschieden?"

„Vier", presste Draco hervor.

„Wie betrüblich", sagte Snape und Hermione hörte Draco erneut aufgebracht schnauben. Nach vier Jahren würde die Ehe geschieden werden? Schnell rechnete sie die verbleibende Zeit der Malfoys aus und hielt erschrocken den Atem an. Hermione konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht ausmalen, wie schmerzhaft es sein musste, von einem geliebten Menschen getrennt zu werden, nur weil es mit dem Kinderkriegen nicht so klappte, wie die Weltordnung es vorsah.

„Was ist mit dem Trank?"

„So etwas gibt es nur im Märchen", leierte Snape und Harmony Malfoy fing prompt an zu schluchzen.

„Was für Alternativen gibt es?", hakte Draco bissig nach.

„Gesundheitspräparate, Aufbautränke, Fruchtbarkeitsrituale oder die künstliche Befruchtung nach MUGGELART", das letzte Wort sprach Snape mit einer ganz besonders gedehnt untermalenden Tonlage. Hermione war sich sicher, dass er gerade noch seine Augenbrauen dazu in die Höhe zog. Malfoy ignorierte Severus Snapes Stichelei:

„Was kannst du empfehlen?"

Snape holte tief Luft: „Einer der Aufbautränke fördert die Ovulation und ein anderer begünstigt die Einnistung einer befruchteten Zelle in der Gebärmutterschleimhaut. Das mit dem Befruchten müsstet ihr allerdings schon selber hinbekommen... ihr seid doch beide fruchtbar?"

„Sonst wären wir ja nicht mehr hier oben", erklärte Draco salopp. „Und genetisch sind wir zu hundert Prozent kompatibel."

Snape klatschte freudig in die Hände: „Na, dann hopp! Eure gemeinsame Zeit läuft ab."

„Können Sie mir bitte diese Tränke brauen, Professor Snape?", fragte Harmony Malfoy mit zittriger Stimme. Sie musste wirklich verzweifelt sein, wenn sie einem Halbblut so höflich und bittstellend entgegen kam.

Einen Moment lang hörte Hermione gar nichts mehr und hielt vor lauter Aufregung den Atem an.

„Ich benötige Zutaten, ein Labor, einen Assistenten und einen halben Tag Zeit", meinte der Tränkemeister trocken. „Danach könnt ihr die alte Fledermaus zurück in ihre Höhle schicken."

„Danke, Severus!"

„Gerne, LORD Malfoy", flüsterte Snape gedehnt und mit spöttischem Unterton.

Hermione verdrehte die Augen und schlich von der Türe weg. Sie hatte genug mit bekommen. Einen halben Tag blieb Severus also hier. Sie musste versuchen mit ihm zu sprechen!

Oder noch besser: ihm assistieren!

Leider erfüllte ihr sich dieser Wunsch nicht im geringsten, da Draco Malfoy selber dem alten Professor zur Hand gehen wollte. Hermione überlegte, ob er Severus nicht ganz vertraute. Dennoch wurde gerade sie dazu beauftragt, ein paar der Zutaten zu besorgen.

Hermione schlenderte durch die geradlinig angelegten Einkaufsgassen Thules, die von einer feinen Schicht Schnee gepudert waren. Wo ehemals die Londoner Oxford Street verlief, reihte sich nun ein magisches Kaufhaus an das nächste. Auch wenn all dies unter dem Regime Voldemorts entstanden war, so musste Hermione zugeben, dass es durchaus seinen Charme hatte.

Es war so sauber und gepflegt wie nie zuvor und die Luft roch klar und rein. Keine Muggelfahrzeuge verpesteten die Umwelt und man konnte bequem durch die weitläufigen Straßen bummeln. Propaganda vom Feinsten.

Hermione besorgte die Dinge, die Severus ihr auf ein Pergament notiert hatte und verhoffte einen Augenblick vor dem Schaufenster bei Bloomish's Bookstore. Wie lange hatte sie kein Buch mehr gelesen?

Sie überflog die Auslage und erkannte tatsächlich noch ein paar Schmöker, die Voldemorts Inquisition überlebt hatten. Der Großteil der Bücher aber war mit dem neuen Gedankengut gefüllt und angereichert.

In der Dekoration hing eine übergroße Weltkarte, die Voldemorts neue politische Ordnung der Städte darstellte. Wie Hermione schon vor geraumer Zeit mitbekommen hatte, war aus London die Megastadt Thule geworden, in der sie sich nun befand. Voldemort hatte sämtliche Städte dem Erdboden gleich gemacht und seine Reinblütergesellschaft in jeweils einer von elf Megastädten weltweit untergebracht. Durch diese Entstehung von konzentrierten Ansiedlungen konnte die Flora und Fauna sich komplett rehabilitieren. Hermione erinnerte sich, wie Draco ihr damals kurz erzählt hatte, wie die Reinblütergesellschaft innerhalb von fünf Jahren den „Muggelschrott" wiederverwertet hatte, die Magietrizität für sich entdeckte und somit eine gesunde Umwelt schaffen konnte.

_Eigentlich erfreulich_, _wenn da nicht die Sache mit der Magienetik wäre._

Als Hermione vollkommen durchgefroren Dracos Labor in der _Akademie für angewandte Magie _betrat, fand sie zu ihrem Glück Severus gerade alleine arbeitend vor.

„Hermione, geht es dir gut?", Severus ließ sein Werkzeug fallen und presste Hermiones Körper fest an den seinen. Schluchzend nickte Hermione mit dem Kopf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in der staubigen Robe. Auch sie umarmte ihren alten Freund mit aller Kraft, dem sie damals noch nicht einmal Aufwiedersehen sagen konnte. Ein Wiedersehen hatte sie eh nie für möglich gehalten.

„Warum hilfst du diesen Monstern?", schoss es aus ihr heraus. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst, dass Lady Malfoy schon ganz bald Mutter sein würde. Hermione müsste mit ansehen, wie sie liebevoll das Neugeborene an sich drückte und es liebkosen würde. Alleine bei dem Gedanken zogen sich unangenehme Stiche durch ihre Magengegend.

„Egoismus", seufzte Severus mit traurigen Augen. „Dieses Gefühl, wieder in einem Labor zu stehen, die Phiolen in meinen Händen... ich gebe es ungern zu, aber es war einfach ein zu verlockendes Angebot!"

„Ich weiß, was du meinst, alter Freund", murmelte Hermione und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen und Severus sortierte die mitgebrachten Utensilien und Zutaten. Hermione beobachtete ihren ehemaligen Professor.

„Macht er dir wirklich das Leben zur Hölle?", fragte er schließlich.

Hermione lachte kurz auf.

„Es kommt drauf an."

„Worauf?"

„Falls du eine seelische Hölle meinst, ja, das bekommt er ganz gut hin. Falls du die Kombination mit körperlichen Torturen und Höllenfeuern meinst ... nein, da frag lieber mal seine ehrenwerte Frau Gemahlin."

„Verstehe", murmelte Severus. „Sie foltert dich, und er lässt dich arbeiten?"

„Ja. Sie tobt sich an mir aus. Zumindest hat sie das mal. Jetzt geht es wieder."

„Was ist geschehen?", besorgt strich Severus ihr über den Kopf und Hermione bebte innerlich. Die Erinnerung an ein großes Vergehen schwelte in ihrem Kopf, doch sie war ausgelöscht und wurde von den relativ unspektakulären, kleinen Piesackereien überlagert, die Hermione schon immer ertragen musste.

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr", gestand Hermione erleichtert aber mit mulmigem Gefühl. „Draco hat mir die Erinnerungen an bestimmte Foltereien genommen. Es muss so schlimm gewesen sein, immer wenn ich versuche, mich zu erinnern, schmerzt mein ganzer Körper. Zum Glück weiß ich nicht mehr, was genau mit mir gemacht wurde."

„Wie überaus gnädig von ihm!", spie Severus und schloss Hermione in eine tröstende Umarmung. „Und er?"

„Er? Ich bin seine Sklavin. Das Mädchen für alles. Ich darf hier jeden Abend die Überreste der Massaker, pardon, Forschungsreihen beseitigen."

Severus betrachtete Hermione fragend und sie fuhr fort: „Weißt du, was er hier tut? Er experimentiert an alles und jedem, was sich nicht Reinblüter schimpft. Jeden Abend muss er für Voldemort einen Ergebnisbericht verfassen. Einmal die Woche muss er ins St. Mungo auf die Neugeborenenstation, um eine sogenannte Genpoolbestimmung durchzuführen! An Babys, Severus!"

Hermione schluckte und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

„Kaum, dass diese unschuldigen Wesen auf der Welt sind, wird ihr genetischer Code entschlüsselt und von vornherein festgelegt, ob sie geeignetes Erbgut mit sich führen. Ob sie es wert sind, in dieser tollen neuen Welt aufzuwachsen und sich selbst einmal fortpflanzen dürfen. Ist das nicht schrecklich?"

Schniefend wischte sie sich über die Augen.

„Und du hilfst ihm noch", schluchzte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Er hat es nicht verdient."

„Hat er nicht. Aber mach keine Dummheiten, Hermione", meinte Severus trocken und sie schaute verwirrt zu ihm auf.

„Wie bitte?"

„Mach keine Dummheiten, sagte ich. Ich weiß, wie sehr du dir selber ein Baby wünschst und es den Malfoys offensichtlich missgönnst. Eventuell sogar auf Rache und Vergeltung sinnst."

Verletzt presste Hermione die Lippen aufeinander und starrte Severus böse an.

„Ich wiederhole mich, Hermione", sagte er eindringlich und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Mach. Keine. Dummheiten."

Die Tür klickte und Lord Draco Malfoy kam mit wehendem Umhang in sein Labor gestürmt.

„Abflug, Granger!", raunzte er und sichtete die bisherige Arbeit an den Tränken.

„Leb wohl, Severus!", flüsterte Hermione und flitzte schnell aus dem Laboratorium.

Sie sah Snape nicht noch einmal, bevor er am Abend zur Passage zurück gebracht wurde.

Die Eheleute Malfoy waren bei bester Laune, als Hermione das Abendbrot servierte und Lady Malfoy trank aufgeregt den ersten Flakon mit dem Aufbautrank. Hermione hätte ihr das Fläschchen am liebsten aus der Hand geschlagen.

Sie machte in dieser und den darauf folgenden Nächten kaum ein Auge zu. Ständig musste sie daran denken, wie die Malfoys eng umschlungen in ihrem Bett lagen und mit Hilfe der Tränke ein Baby zeugten.

Eifersucht und Missgunst nagten an Hermiones ehemals aufrichtigem Charakter und sie wurde unkonzentriert und hing auch tagsüber ihren Gedanken nach. Immer wieder betete sie, dass Lady Malfoy niemals ein Kind bekommen würde.

Wie es der Zufall wollte, sollte sich Hermione eines schönen Märzmorgens um die Pflanzen im Gewächshaus kümmern. Lady Malfoy vermutete zunächst endlich schwanger geworden zu sein, allerdings stellte sich die Übelkeit im nachhinein als läppischer Magen-Darm-Infekt heraus.

Hermione schlenderte durch Lady Malfoys Pflanzendschungel und goss mit einer alten Kanne ein paar seltene Züchtungen. Wieder einmal wünschte sie sich ihren Zauberstab herbei und die Möglichkeit, alles mit einem Handschlenker zu erledigen.

Sie gähnte herzhaft und ging einen Gang weiter, hob die Kanne und ließ das Wasser auf ein paar Pflänzchen rieseln.

Sie stockte.

Hermione beugte sich vorne über und zerrieb eines der zarten, grünen Blätter vorsichtig zwischen den Fingern.

Sofort fing ihr Gehirn an zu arbeiten und Hermione kramte in ihren hintersten Gedankenschubladen nach den Brauanleitungen der Aufbautränke. Irgendwann während der sechsten Klasse hatten sie diesen einen Trank bei Slughorn gebraut, und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie hier gerade die Lösung aller ihrer Probleme in den Händen hielt.

Sie sortierte die Zutaten, die sie letztens kaufen musste in ihrer Erinnerung zurecht und rekonstruierte sich die Zusammensetzung.

„Ich wusste es!", hauchte sie und ein diabolischer Glanz trat in ihre Augen. „_Salvia divinorum."_

In Kombination mit einem der Aufbautränke, führte diese Zutat exakt zum gegenteiligen Effekt: VERHÜTUNG. Sie hatte es sich damals extra ganz groß notiert und zweimal unterstrichen!

Hermione zupfte eine handvoll Blätter und verstaute sie in ihrer Rocktasche. Nachdem sie alle Gänge gewässert hatte, zog sie sich in die Küche zurück. Die Hauselfen besprachen gerade das Abendmenu für die Herrschaften und beachteten Hermione mit keinem Blick.

Leise summend bereitete Hermione einen heißen Aufguss der Blätter zurecht und füllte ihn in eine kleine Kanne. Eine weitere Kanne füllte sie mit beruhigendem Kamillentee.

Gut gelaunt begab sie sich zu Lady Malfoys Schlafgemach und klopfte leise an die Tür. Es kam keine Antwort, also drückte Hermione vorsichtig die Klinke herunter.

Die Lady lag eingewickelt in ihrer Decke im Bett und schlief. Neben ihrem Kopfende stand ein Eimer und eine leere Karaffe.

Hermiones Körper kribbelte vor lauter Aufregung, als sie auf Zehenspitzen mit dem Tablett zu einer Anrichte schlich. Da standen die Flakons und Phiolen!

Das Herz wummerte in ihrem Brustkorb und sie warf der schlafenden Lady nochmals einen prüfenden Blick herüber.

Mit akribischer Sorgfalt entkorkte Hermione eine Flasche nach der anderen und träufelte in jeder etwas von dem Aufguss mit _Salvia divinorum._ Um die fünfzig Flaschen hatte sie so präpariert und stopfte gerade den letzten Korken in die Phiole, als das Rascheln der Bettdecke Hermione aus ihrer stummen Arbeit aufschrecken ließ.

Schnell griff sie nach dem Tablett mit der Teekanne und ging zum Bett herüber.

„Meine Herrin, ich hoffe, mein Klopfen hat Euch nicht geweckt?"

Angriff war die beste Verteidigung.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Lady Malfoy irritiert. Sie war noch nicht ganz bei sich.

„Ich bringe Euch Tee, Herrin."

Hermione stellte das Tablett ab und goss Lady Malfoy eine Tasse ein.

„Ihr müsst viel Trinken", murmelte Hermione scheinheilig und setzte in Gedanken „_Insbesondere den neuen Aufbautrank!"_ hinzu.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", meinte die Lady schwach und drehte sich wieder in die Kissen. Hermione lächelte zufrieden und verließ das Zimmer.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Herrin."

Die nächsten zwei Wochen beobachtete Hermione die Lady Malfoy besonders genau. Als sie den ersten präparierten Trank zu sich nahm, schrieb Lady Malfoy die veränderte Geschmacksnote ihrem Infekt und den Nebenwirkungen der Medikamte zu. Die nächsten Male fiel es ihr augenscheinlich schon gar nicht mehr auf - zu Hermiones Beruhigung.

Vier Monate waren seit Severus Besuch verstrichen und Lady Malfoy war immer noch nicht schwanger. Selbst als Draco Malfoy den alten Tränkemeister erneut in sein Haus holte und Alternativtränke brauen ließ, passierte nichts. Hermione verseuchte bei jeder Gelegenheit die Tränke mit der verheerenden Zutat. Weitere zwei Monate verstrichen und Hermione merkte, wie Harmony Malfoy immer angespannter wurde und mehrmals die Woche unterschiedliche Wahrsagerinnen kommen ließ.

Hermione hatte noch nie etwas für Wahrsagerei erübrigen können, daher schnaufte sie immer nur belustigt, wenn eine Seherin nach der anderen der Lady eine _„baldige Veränderung der Familiensituation"_ prophezeite.

Sie hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, eines Tages Severus Snape im Schlafzimmer der Lady vorzufinden. Mit tellergroßen Augen starrte sie Lady Malfoy und Snape an, als sie mit unsicheren Bewegungen den bestellten Tee servierte.

„Es klappt nicht, Professor Snape", Harmony Malfoys Stimme klang kraftlos und sie war blass und mager. Hermione fiel erst jetzt auf, wie kränklich die Lady aussah.

„Das verwundert mich", meinte Snape und taxierte Hermione mit einem schnellen Seitenblick. Hermiones Rücken wurde von einer mächtigen Gänsehaut befallen. Normalerweise würde sie an dieser Stelle vor lauter Schuldgefühlen zerfließen. Doch nichts regte sich.

„Ich habe alle Tränke konsumiert", flüsterte Harmony Malfoy und zeigte auf die leeren Phiolen. „Mittlerweile ist August und wir haben jeden Abend... ach, Sie wissen schon."

Snape nickte und trank von seinem Tee. Die Lady musste verzweifelt sein, wenn Snape hier wieder aufkreuzte.

„Mein Mann weiß nicht, dass ich Sie habe herholen lassen", beichtete sie kleinlaut, winkte ab und Hermione verließ unauffällig den Raum. „Es bleiben uns schließlich nur noch elf Monate ..."

Sie musste höchst verzweifelt sein, wenn selbst Draco nichts von Snapes Wiederkehr wusste.

Severus ahnte bestimmt etwas. Er kannte Hermione schließlich und hatte sie bereits davor gewarnt, keinen Mist zu bauen.

Hermione presste ihr Ohr an die Tür und hoffte etwas hören zu können.

„...etwas Blut... veraltete Methode... Ihr müsstet selber zaubern..."

Eine Blutanalyse? Severus ließ die Lady eine Blutanalyse zaubern? Hermione überlegte krampfhaft wozu das gut sein konnte. Drinnen wurden Stühle gerückt und anscheinend bereiteten sie das Experiment vor.

Schulterzuckend wandte Hermione sich ab und machte sich daran, ihre weiteren Aufgaben zu erledigen, bevor sie später ins Labor musste.

Sie reinigte gerade den großen Kamin in der Eingangshalle, als Severus mit zwei Todessern an ihr vorbei ging. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes und starrte eisern ein Loch in die Luft.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann wurden Biohazards von zwei Todessern zu den Passagen eskortiert? Das war doch... oh nein!

Hermione ließ den Schürhaken fallen und rannte in den ersten Stock. Hektisch hämmerte sie an Lady Malfoys Zimmertür, doch von drinnen kamen nur wimmernde und heulende Laute. Hermione riss die Tür auf und stürzte hinüber zum Bett, auf dem der bebende, gekrümmte Körper der Lady lag.

„Was ist geschehen, Herrin?", stieß Hermione atemlos hervor und in ihrem Inneren tobte ein Gefühlswirrwarr vom Feinsten. Was war hier los?

„Verschwinde, Schlammblut!", kreischte die rotblonde Furie und schlug unbeholfen mit einer Hand nach Hermione, die sich neben sie aufs Bett gesetzt hatte. Intuitiv zog Hermione die sich wehrende Frau in ihre Arme und hielt sie eisern in ihrem Griff.

„Schschsch... es ist doch alles gut!", machte Hermione und wiegte die hyperventilierende Frau stetig hin und her.

„Nichts ist gut!", heulte Lady Malfoy schrill. „Dieser Tränkepanscher hat meinen Körper vergiftet!"

Hermione sagte nichts, sondern wiegte die Frau weiter hin und her, bis diese es einfach mit sich geschehen ließ und aufhörte sich zu wehren. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in Hermiones Magengegend aus und ihre Kehle fühlte sich an wie zugeschnürt. Was hatte die Lady da gesagt?

„Inwiefern?", wagte Hermione nun leise zu flüstern. Das schlechte Gewissen wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

Lady Malfoy schaute ihrer verhassten Sklavin ins Gesicht.

„Ich bin zerstört. Unfruchtbar. Unwürdig."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen den zwei Frauen, dann schluchzte Lady Malfoy weiter drauf los.

„Mein Mann darf das nicht erfahren, sonst lande ich unter der Erde!"

„Er würde doch nicht die Frau, die er liebt, an so einen Ort schicken?"

Hermiones Mund fühlte sich staubtrocken an. Was hatte sie da bloß angerichtet? Eine Schwangerschaft wollte sie verhindern, aber gleich die ganze Frau verkrüppeln? Pah, jetzt dachte sie schon so, wie dieses ganze Reinblutpack!

„Liebe?", piepste Lady Malfoy. „Unser genetischer Code ist der Grund, weswegen er mich genommen hat. Und ohne die Möglichkeit auf Nachkommen, bin ich genauso ein genetischer Abfall, wie du!"

Hermione überhörte mittlerweile solche Bemerkungen. Sie wiederholte Harmony Malfoys Worte in Gedanken und strich ihr geistesabwesend durch das zerzauste Haar.

Draco Malfoy durfte also nicht erfahren, was hier geschehen war. Interessant. Er wusste so wenig von dem, was seine Frau anstellte.

„Was ist, wenn der Herr erneut nach Severus Snape schicken lässt und ein anderer Trank versucht wird?", fragte Hermione. Draco würde mit Sicherheit den alten Mann zu Rate ziehen und wieder neue Tränke fordern, bis die erhoffte Schwangerschaft eingetreten wäre.

„Severus Snape wird das bekommen, was er verdient hat", schniefte Lady Malfoy trotzig. „Dieses Scheusal..."

Für einen Augenblick setzte Hermiones Herzschlag aus. _Leb wohl Severus_, waren ihre letzten Worte an ihn gewesen. Die Todesser an Severus Seite sollten ihn also nicht zurück nach _Agharti _eskortieren. Sie schluckte und konnte die Tränen nicht zurück halten.

Was hatte sie da bloß angerichtet?

Verkrampft hielt Hermione die leise weinende Lady im Arm und starrte paralysiert auf den Boden. Das verräterische Kribbeln in der Nase setzte sich fort und Hermione schluchzte laut auf.

„Nein, nein, nein...", flüsterte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

Hermione war verantwortlich für Severus Snapes Hinrichtung. Sie hatte eine Dummheit begangen und er musste dafür büßen. Und wie sie Lady Malfoy kannte, gab sie sich nicht mit einem schnellen _Avada Kedavra _zufrieden, sondern würde ihn langsam und mit grausamsten Methoden zu Tode quälen. Eine gewaltige Welle Hass auf sich selbst und auf die Malfoys schlug über Hermione zusammen.

Was hatte sie da bloß angerichtet?

Plötzlich wandte sich Lady Malfoy aus der Umarmung, als ob sie sich bewusst wurde, was soeben passiert war. Dass sie sich von einem Schlammblut trösten ließ und intime Geständnisse gemacht hatte.

„Spar dir dein Mitgefühl", zischte sie erbost und reckte das Kinn stolz nach oben. „Solltest du auch nur ein Wort über all das hier verlieren, bist du die Nächste!"

Hermione schaute sie erstaunt an.

Mitgefühl?

Natürlich.

Die Lady wusste ja nicht, dass sie mit Severus Snape befreundet gewesen war und sein Todesschicksal Hermione gerade sehr nahe ging. Aber Mitgefühl für die Lady Folterknecht empfinden?

Niemals.

Hermione sortierte schnell alle vorherrschenden Gefühlsregungen, die in ihrem Inneren tobten, aber Mitgefühl für diese rotblonde Frau konnte sie nicht ausmachen. Verachtung und Hass auf sich selbst, gepaart mit einer seltsamen Genugtuung und Erleichterung darüber, dass die Malfoys nun in gewisser Weise das selbe Schicksal teilten, wie Hermione.

Sie konnten keine Kinder bekommen.

„Verschwinde jetzt", schniefte Lady Malfoy und richtete ihre Roben. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und drehte ihn langsam zwischen den Fingerspitzen hin und her. „Ich habe nun ein Exempel zu statuieren und schicke diese abgründige Seele dahin, wo sie hingehört!"

„Meine Herrin", Hermione verneigte sich ängstlich und ließ die Lady alleine.

So sehr sie auch über Severus Hinrichtung trauerte, sie immer wieder hoffte, dass er nicht allzusehr von Lady Malfoy gefoltert und misshandelt wurde, und sie nächtelang in ihr Kissen heulte, konnte Hermione nach wie vor nicht dieses böse Gefühl der Schadenfreude abschütteln. Immer wenn sie die Lady vor ihrem Mann die heile Welt spielen sah, durchflutete Hermione ein unsäglicher Genuss bis in die buschigen Haarspitzen.

Als Draco Malfoy von dem tödlichen Unfall erfuhr, der Severus Snape offiziell ereilt hatte, war er mehr als bestürzt. Er verbuchte die Heulerei seiner Frau als Zeichen des Mitgefühls und Trauer um eine helfende Hand in ihrer Situation. Malfoy braute nun in regelmäßigen Abständen die Tränke für seine Frau selber und schickte Hermione regelmäßig zum Einkaufen. Bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit versetzte Hermione weiterhin die Tränke mit _Salvia divinorum_, da sie sicher sein wollte, dass Lady Malfoy unfruchtbar blieb. Sie beobachtete mit Wohlwollen, wie sich die Stimmung zwischen den Malfoys von Tag zu Tag verschärfte und Lady Malfoy immer mehr zu einem körperlichen und seelischen Wrack wurde.

Hermione dachte nicht im Traum daran, dass sie eines Tages beim Fensterputzen auf eine Idee kommen würde, die nicht nur einem persönlichen Rachefeldzug glich, sondern auch gleich Voldemorts Regime ins Wanken bringen würde.

Hermione lächelte diabolisch ihrem Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe zu. Sie würde Severus Tod rächen, die Malfoys ins Verderben stürzen und sich selbst ihren größten Wunsch erfüllen.

„Es ist doch alles gut, meine Lady!"

* * *

><p><strong>Das nächste Kapitel heißt: „Ein unmoralisches Angebot" =)<strong>

**Na, wer hat eine Vermutung?**

**Schreibt mir doch gerne per PN oder Review, ich bin gespannt auf eure Meinungen!**

**Bis nächste Woche**  
><strong>Mel<strong>


End file.
